KHR: Crossover
by Hakugai
Summary: This Story is set about 3 Years later of the Inheritance Ceremony Arc. Sawada Tsunayoshi will face many different task on his way, what will happen for his Futur? OOC Tsuna / Multi-crossover / OCs. Tsuna/harem. My Second fic so please be gentle with me.
1. Beginning of a new Journal

**KHR: Ultimative Crossover!**

**Hey guys ;)  
I finally decided to write a Story of my favorite Anime/Manga, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! =D  
Well, first off... My grammer is really the worst. But I really hope that you will enjoy this fic. I´ll try to improve, but I can´t guarantee it.**

* * *

**Kufufu~  
This Story is set about 3 Years later after the Inheritance Ceremony Arc. This means Tsuna and his Guardians (minus Lambo) attending the Highschool of Nanimori. Tsuna accepted the titel of the Tenth, but Timoteo (Kyuudaime) will still leading the Vongola because Tsuna is still to young for leading the Vongola. Until either the Kyuudaime died, or Tsuna is ready to lead the Vongola as the Decimo. This story is focus mainly on Tsuna, and the Crossover thing... oh well, you guys will see ;)**

**Tsuna will be totaly OOC. In this fic, he had changed throughout those 3 Years, but don´t worry the original Tsuna will be back in some flashbacks... While the others... they will stay mostly the same, but there are some difference though.  
**

**So enough of this speak, lets begin the story~  
**

* * *

Chapter1: Beginning of a new Journal

"**KYAAAA!**" A girl; with beautiful black hair, dressed in her high school Nanimori-Uniform; screamed, as someone lifted her skirt.

The boy, who did that, laughed, "Oho~ You have strawberry pants on? Not bad at all~"

The girl blushed furiosly, trying to smacked him down with her fist, "YOU FREAKING PERVERT!"

"My, My~ Why are you so angry? How about going somewhere, where nobody can disturb us, Princess?" The boy smirked pervertly, as he dodged her punchs one after another.

"Wha-?" The girl glared at him. If looks could kill, this boy would be so dead already...

"What are those noise? Are you disturbing the peace?" Suddenly a cold voice could be heard in the background. Everybody who were just observing from the side, froze at the sight of the VERY familiar person.

The girl widened her eyes. While the boy, who harassed the girl, got really annoyed without realizing who spoke with him and turned around to confront HIS disturber, "Tch.. You are disturbing MY pea-"

"So... You really want me to bite you to death, huh? This make things easier."

As the boy finally realized who spoke with him, he almost piss into his pants, "Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!"

Okay, scratch that "Almost"...

* * *

XNot even a second laterX

"Hmpf... Weakling..." Hibari sighed, as the boy in front of him, got KO with only one hit.

"Uhm... Thank you..." The girl said gratefully, but Hibari only glared back at her. "I-I will take my leave now!" the girl left in an instant.

"Kufufu~ I can´t believe my own eyes.. Hibari Kyoya-kun actually HAS a nice side? Are you getting soft? Then again, you didn´t hold back to this boy either..." A tall boy with a strange pineapple hairstyle smirked, leaning on the entrance wall of Nanimori High.

"Rokudo Mukuro.." Hibari glared, bringing his lovely Tonfas up in a fighting position.

"Oya? What is this glare? Are you provoking me?" Mukuro smirked again, while glaring back.

"Ma~ Ma~ You shouldn´t fight in such a nice day" Another tall boy appeared, trying to calm them down with a smile.

"Tch, you should let them fight, Baseball-nut, maybe someone of them will finally die" Another boy with glasses cut in.

"Don´t say that, Hayato" The cheerful "Baseball-nut" Yamamoto Takeshi replied.

"Since when did I allow you to call me by my first name?" Gokudera Hayato glared at him.

"Ryohei is here to the EXTREME!~" Again, another boy joined this group. Like Yamamoto this boy seems to be a really cheerful guy, maybe a bit too cheerful on the note.

"Ah! Good morning, Ryohei-Senpei!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Oh come one... Another idiot is here..." Gokudera facepalm frustrated.

* * *

XTo the girl from earlyX

"Kyaaaah~ All of those handsome guys are gather together in one place!" A girl, named Sakura Akemi, screamed fangirl-liky. A really beautiful one, with her long blond hair and slim body. You could tell she was an Idol on this school and naturally has many fanboys on the line. But her obviously flaw is her fangirl-self of the **"7 Princes of Namimori High"**

"Hey are you alright, Hikari-chan?" Another girl asked the girl who first appeared in this story.

"Yes Akira-chan, Hibari-san rescued me... Well, I think..." Kazumi Hikari replied. Hikari is also a popular girl like Akemi, but she is oblivious of that fact. She doesn´t really care about her image. She is in the archery club and is even one of the best of her Generation in Japan. Last year tournament, Nanimori even got the second place, thanks to her. She hasn´t dated yet, but she want to find love in highschool.

Her friend Shizuka Akira on the other hand really despised boys and love, she could vomit if she hear those two words. The reason of that is a personally experience in the past. Like her two friends she is also a beauty in the school, her dyed caramel brown hair match with her beautiful brown eyes. She is totally annoyed of her "Fanboys" and always glared at them who approach her. She is the captain of the female Karate club and really idolized by the girls.

"I can´t believe you spoke to Hibari-kun~" Akemi said dreamly.

Hikari sweatdropped, "Even though he saved me... He is totally scary...I´ll never get use to him.."

"Well he is, after all, the **Hibari Kyoya" **Akira said. "I can´t believe he create another disciplinary commitee here. Even the teachers are powerless against him. And even though I´m the female Karate Club Captain, I could never match up with him in strength" She sighed, she hate to admit, but there are boys who are stronger than her.

"Well if he wasn´t that strong, nobody would be scared of him. Not my typ at all" Hikari shuddered.

"And this Pineapple-Guy... He is really creepy me out with his "Kufufu"... I don´t know.." Akira sighed, imitating Mukuro´s signature laughs. Suddenly she could sensed a cold glare from Mukuro or maybe it was her imagination?

"Heh? Are you checking those boys out? Then what about Yamamoto Takeshi? Aren´t he really tall? And the star of the baseballteam, maybe he is your type, Hika-chan~" Another girl cut in, her name was Kiriko Kira. She has short black hair, about her shoulder length. You could tell that she has a tomboyish feeling around her. She isn´t into "make up" or "doing her hair for hours" like her three friends. Though she is a girl, she has suprisly many fangirls. Maybe of her good natur of helping others? Who knows. She is also the manager of the Soccer club. She loves playing soccer, but to her dismay there are aren´t enough female player to create a female soccer club in Nanimori High, so she decided to be at least the manager of the boy team.

"Kira-chan!"Akira greeted suprisly.

"Wh-What are you talking? Yamamto-kun isn´t my type at all!" Hikari quickly denied.

"So?~ Then what about Gokudera Hayato?" Kira asked again. "Not only good looking, but also very smart. He is in the sciene club, right?"

"NO! Definite not!" Hikari made a cross with her arms. "I mean he is really good looking for a yankee, but I don´t like his manner"

"Good looking my ass, those "Good-looking-guys" are always the worst of the worst." Akira angrily comment.

"Ahaha...Then what about Sasagawa Ryohei?" Kira asked, more cautios with her word choice around Akira. "Also a star in Nanimori, captain of the boxing club"

"One second, why are you asking me which guy I like? And beside.. Sasagawa-senpai already has a girlfriend!" Hikari replied with a frown. "I´m not really interest in love anyway..."

Kira and even Akira snickered, "Are you sure?", they both asked.

"W-What do you mean..?", Hikari blushed, actually knowing what they both mean. But not only one second later, Hikari´s body seems to be overheated as she look at a certain direction.

"Eh?" Both of them wondered and turned in the diraction, where her gaze lie.

* * *

xBack to our favorite groupx

"Hmpf... I don´t even know why I am attending this school anyway" Mukuro sighed.

"What did you say? You should be grateful to the Tenth! He did all his might, to bring you, this stupid girl and your two stupid underlings to this school!" Gokudera glared at him. Ready to take out something from his pocket.

Mukuro twitched, "As if I would be ever grateful of a Mafiaboss! I will surely take his body someday!"

"Why you.." Gokudera glared.

"If you continue to disturb the peace, I´ll bite you to death" Hibari glared.

"EXTREM! This will be a great "Warm up" in the morning" Ryohei took his favorite boxing stance.

"Uhm.. Somehow this got out of control?" Yamamoto sweatdropped.

But before they could charged each other, suddenly a gentle laughed cut in, "You guys will never change, do you?"

"J-Jyudaime!" Gokudera stopped immediately and quickly bowed to him.

"Ah, Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled at him.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun. Speak of the devil" Mukuro smirked.

"Sawada-san is here to the Extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Hmpf..." Hibari put his Tonfas away and acknowledge his presence, as he walked away, getting tired of this.

"Good Morning~" Tsuna smiled.

* * *

xBack to the Girlsx

"The star of this school has arrived" Kira smirked.

"Yeah.. And Hikari-chan is in her Love-Mode again" Akira sighed.

"KYAH! Sawada-sama is here!" Girl A screamed.

"OMG! I´m so happy that I am attending this School!" Girl B screamed.

"He so close, but so far away!" Girl C dreamed.

"Well.. Tsu-kun is really popular since last year.." Kira chuckled. "And Hika-chan is no expection."

Akira sighed, "This guy is really troublesome, but I have to admit... He is the only "guy" I may can accept."

"Uhm.. I-I-I´m not in L-L-Love with T-Tsuna-san.." Hikari tried to deny, but failed with her obviously blush of her body.

"Haha! I completly understand you, Hikari-chan! I´m in love with him too~" Akemi eyes took shape of hearts.

"... Dont you have a crush on ALL of the 7 Princes?" Akira-sighed at Akemi.

"Don´t bother, A-chan" Kira laughed.

* * *

XBack to our Main-Herox

"G-Good morning" A shy voice, behind Tsuna, could be heard.

Tsuna sighed, "Don´t be shy Chrome-chan, after all you known those guys for three year already"

"Stupid girl! What are you so clingly to the Jyudaime!" Gokudera glared at her. This made Chrome to cling her Boss even tighter. And this in turn made Gokudera glare her even more.

"Oja Oja, my dear Chrome." Mukuro smiled.

"Mukuro-sama.." Chrome smiled back.

"Tch.. Just because Jyudaime´s Mother gave you the permission to live with them, doesn´t mean, you can do whatever you want" Gokudera hmpfed.

Tsuna chuckled. "Well... I suggest we should go inside, before the bell rings, alright?"

With this, the group agreed and walk to the inside of Nanimori High.

* * *

xLast time, back to the girlsx

"Seems like they are heading in", Akira said, "Let´s do the same."

"Hikari! Wake up! We should also go or we will be late, even though we already staying in the school ground!" Akira shook her friend, who got in a trance after she look at Tsuna a bit to long.

"Well you can´t really blame her" Kira said. "After all.. She isn´t the only one"

As Kira said, like about all of the girls around them, are in a lovetrance, after Tsuna joined the 5 other Princes of Nanimori High.

Akira sighed, "To think that this Tsuna... Was the Dame-Tsuna in our middle school. Can´t believe he has changed that much. Not only he improved his poor grades, he is also the captain of the soccer club. What was his nickname again? Something with M.. Hmm... Ma..ma.."

"Maestro of the Field! Tsu-kun is amazing! With him, our club won easily last year tournament" Kira-chan grinned, with a victory sign. "But now we should really get in! Hika-chan! Ake-chan! You can see Tsu-kun in the classroom! So get moving!"

* * *

XIn Tsuna´s ClassroomX

"I am really suprise, that we manage to be in the same class together again this year" Yamamoto made a victory sign. "Well to bad, that Hibari, Ryohei and Mukuro are one year ahead."

"Tch.. Fate really hate me, to put me in the same class with this Baseball-nut" Gokudera quietly complained.

"Did you said something, Hayato?" Yamamoto wondered.

"I said-" Gokudera was about to reply his sentence but suddenly was cut off.

"Tsuna-kun! Everyone! Good morning" A familiar girl greeted them.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna smiled gentle, making Kyoko blush.

"Boss..." Chrome whispered, a bit jealous.

"Good Morning, Tsu-kun! Everyone!" Kira grinned, jumping on Gokudera´s back as it was normal.

"Oh. Morning, Manager-san" Tsuna grinned back.

Kira pouted, "Don´t call me that.."

Tsuna laughed, winking at her, "Sry, my bad."

"Get the hell off from me!" Gokudera glared, annoyed that his situation was ignored for a moment.

"Don´t wanna" Kira stick out her tongue.

"Why you..."

"G-Good morning, Tsuna-san, everyone..." Hikari who was with Kira, put all her courage (Like every morning) to greet him.

"Good moning to you too, Hikari-san" Tsuna smiled, while the others done the same. Hikari was feeling very happy at that moment.

"Prince-sama´s! Can I get you signature?" Akemi eyes sparkled.

Suddenly Akemi got a hit from a book on her head. "Are you stupid? You ask them every day for that.. Don´t bother them.", Akira sighed, dragging Akemi to the other side of the room.

"W-Wait! Akemi-chan! Let me go!"

Tsuna chuckled, "Those two are really funny"

"Please take your sits, class will beginn shortly!" Their homeroom teacher entered the room.

"Well.. Later Tsu-kun, in the Club-Room." Kira whispered finally got off from Gokudera.

Tsuna nodded, taking his seat.

"Boss.. You really are popular with the girls..." Chrome sighed a bit annoyed, though she is actually close friends with those four.

"Eh? Did you said something, Chrome-chan?" Tsuna wondered of his neighbor-sit.

"No, nothing Boss" Chrome fakery smiled.

* * *

XFinally School endsX

Tsuna cheered, walking straight to the Libary, as he finished his activity in the Soccer-Club, "Finally school ends today~"

As he reached the Libary room, he saw Chrome was reading some lecture from the past as she was waiting for him.

Tsuna grinned as he got an idea. He walked slowly to Chrome without making a noise and of course nullify his presence so she can´t sense him.

Chrome was silently focusing on her book, as she seems like to be obvious of her surrending.

As Tsuna finally reached her back and about to scare her, suddenly someone tapped him from behind.

"Boss.. What are you doing..?" A second Chrome asked from behind and the Chrome in front of him, dissolved to dust.

"E-!" Tsuna was about to scream, but realizing they are in a Libary, he quickly put his mouth shut with his own two hands.

Chrome smiled and whispered, "Let´s go home?"

Tsuna sighed, "How did you know..?"

Chrome teased, "Secreeeeeeeeeet of an Illusionist". `I know where you are, because... I was waiting for you´

Tsuna smiled, "Why can´t you be that open with the others?"

Chrome blushed and mumbled, "Because...They are not Boss..."

Tsuna sighed, "I guess... Well, let´s go home, Chrome-chan"

"Yes, Boss" Chrome smiled as she packing her things.

* * *

xFinally at homex

"We are home~" Tsuna called.

"Tsuna-nii~ Chrome-nee~Welcome home!" A small boy around 13 smiled.

"Yo Futa" Tsuna ruffled his hair, "Did you take good care of Lambo and I-pin?"

"Well..."

Suddenly an explosion could be heard from Tsuna´s room.

"Uhm.. What was that..?" Tsuna sweatdropped. "I hope this wasn´t Lambo and his usally experiments...", he sighed, walking up to his room.

"Lambo! What did you done this tim-!" Tsuna couldn´t finish his sentence, because he need to dodged a bullet that was aimed at him.

"Not bad, Dame-Tsuna.. You are really improving" A familiar voice smirked.

"Well... After those three years... How could I not? After all... I trainend by you, the best hitman of the world... Reborn.." Tsuna smiled "So you finish with your business with Grandpa?"

"Yes.. And I see, even after those month without me you didn´t take a break from training, huh?"

Tsuna smiled, suddenly appeared right behind Reborn, "I guess you would kill me, if I did take a break, right Reborn-**Sensei**?"

Reborn smirked, he got faster again.

Tsuna sighed, "In the last three years you really put me to hell, Reborn~ I hope you take responsibility~"

**Yes, first Chapter down =D  
I hope you like that .  
I guess this aren´t really special.. oh well I hope I can do much better in the next time ;)**

**Oh yeah, the oc-girls, you could say they are some extras.. I don´t know if I really put them in the story.. maybe later... much later...  
**

**See ya next time ;)  
Oh yes, before I forget, I don´t own Khr. Only my OCs~  
**

* * *

**Now space for some Information and Character Profile(There are also some spoilers for this fic):**

**Name: **Sawada Tsunayoshi; short: Tsuna**  
****Nickname: **Dame-Tsuna, "Gentle" Prince of Nanimori, Maestro of the Field; Jyudaime/Boss/10th  
**Age: **17**  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola**  
Position: **Jyudaime (Vongola), History Teacher (Mahora Academie), Captain of the Soccerteam (Nanimori High).**  
Flame: **Sky**  
Family: **Sawada Nana (Mother), Sawada Iemitsu (Father), Sawada Himiko (Cousin/OC), Giotto (Ancestor)**  
Pet: **Natsu (Lion), Natzure (Phoenix)**  
Summary:**  
The main hero of this fic.  
Tsuna has really grown up in the last three years. His personalty changed to a true leader, which he proof by leading the Soccer Team as the Captain on his first year of Highschool to a Victory. At first he wasn´t really interest in Soccer, but after reading the manga "Captain Tsubasa" and seeing Nakamura Shunsuke plays, he grows to love soccer and joined the soccer team in his 3rd year of Middle school. He is a middlefield player and wore the number 27 on his back. His role model are Ozora Tsubasa and Nakamura Shunsuke.

After the years of training with his "favorite" tutor Reborn, both his combat fighting and grades truly improved. He could even match up with Hibari Kyoya, his strongest Guardian without his Dying Will Flame on an one on one fight.  
Throughout the years, Tsuna somehow got dense of the subject of Love. He even lost his huge crush on Kyoko and to everyone suprise, he didn´t even realised that yet.

Even though Tsuna changed this much, he still loves and cares for his Family and Friends. He prefers to call his friend with their first name.**  
**

**Name: **Gokudera Hayato**  
Nickname: **Smokin' Bomb Hayato, Alien-Freak-Lover, "Genius" Prince of Nanimori**  
Age: **17**  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola**  
Position: **Storm Guardian of the 10th (Vongola), Member of the Sciene Club (Nanimori High)**  
Flame: **Storm**  
Family: **Bianchi (Half Sister)**  
Pet: **Uri (Cat/Tiger)**  
Summary:  
**Hayato didn´t really change since middle school. Still loyal as ever to Tsuna. Like always he still has an oneside fight with Yamamoto, though Hayato cares for him and the rest of the guardians and friends (Still.. he will never admit this in the puplic).**  
**

**Name: **Yamamoto Takeshi**  
Nickname: **Ace-Killer (Refer to Baseball), "Cheerful" Prince of Nanimori, Basebull nuts**  
Age: **17**  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola**  
Position: **Rain Guardian of the 10th (Vongola), Captain of the Baseballclub (Nanimori High)**  
Flame: **Rain**  
Family: **Yamamoto Tsuyoshi (Father)**  
Pet: **Kojirou (Swallow), Jirou (Dog)**  
Summary:  
**Takeshi got a bit serious over the last three years. Even though he is a cheerful and carefree typ since Tsuna saved him (Manga Version), he knows when he get to be serious in dangerous situation. He got the ability to detect illusions, thanks to Chrome help. He also develop a small crush on Kyoko in those year, he realized how beautiful Kyoko become.

******Name: **Sasagawa Ryohei******  
Nickname: **Boxing-Idiot, "Extreme" Prince of Nanimori******  
Age: **18******  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola******  
Position: **Sun Guardian of the 10th (Vongola), Captain of the Boxing Club (Nanimori)******  
Flame: **Sun******  
Family: **Sasagawa Kyoko (Younger Sister)******  
Pet: **Kangaryu (Kangaroo)******  
Summary:  
**Ryohei is Ryohei.

**Name: **Rukudou Mukuro**  
Nickname: **Master of Illusion, Pineapple-Freak, Pineapple-kun, Pineapple-same, "Mystery" Prince of Nanimori**  
Age: **18**  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola (He didn´t really accept that yet)**  
Position: **Mist Guardian of the 10th (Vongola/He didn´t really accept that yet), Star player of the Basketball team (Nanimori)**  
Flame: **Mist**  
Family: -  
Pet: **Mukurou (Owl)**  
Summary**:  
Finally freed from the Vindece, he must attend his enemy school ~.~. But even though outwards he acts the same as always, inwardly he is really grateful to Tsuna. Mukuro isn´t really that "Evil" anymore, actually he really enjoy this normal live. The suprise thing is... he is the ace of the Basketball team... How did he get in anyway? Well the members of the basketball notice his amazing height and tried to get him joined. At first Mukuro turned them down, but they tried again and again, it was annoying to him. So in the end he gave in and played for one match. To his suprise he really enjoyed the game and joined the team permanently.

**********Name: **Hibari Kyoya**********  
Nickname: **Vampire Lord, "Bite" Prince of Nanimori**********  
Age: **19**********  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola**********  
Position: **Cloud Guardian of the 10th (Vongola), Head of the disciplinary commitee (Nanimori)**********  
Flame: **Cloud**********  
Family: **Hibari Tomoko (Older Sister/OC)**********  
Pet: **Roll (Hedgehog)**********  
Summary**:  
Kyoya didn´t really change. Still cruel es ever with his famous line "Kamikorosu" (I´ll bite you to death). The only different thing is, that Hibari actually acknowledge Tsuna.

**********Name: **Dokuro Chrome**********  
Nickname: **Shy-Girl, Pineapple-chan**********  
Age: **16**********  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola**********  
Position: **Member (Vongola/Though she is still called as the Guardian of Mist), Member of the Libary Club (Nanimori)  
**********Flame: **Mist**********  
Family: -  
Pet: **Chloe (Raven)**********  
Summary**:  
Chrome is shy as ever.  
Persons she trust the most are Mukuro, Tsuna and Himiko. And thanks to Tsuna she got her own Organs, so she didn´t need Mukuro´s Illusion anymore.  
She lived with the Sawada Family for three years and got used to them. Even though she is still loyal to Mukuro, she loves Tsuna the most. Tsuna did steal her first kiss after all. She is also a member of the Libary club. She like it because it´s really quite there.

**********Name: **Sasagawa Kyoko**********  
Nickname: **Sunny Princess**********  
Age: **17**********  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola?**********  
Position: **Member? (Vongola)**********  
Flame: **Sun?**********  
Family: **Sasagawa Ryohei (Older Brother)**********  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**Kyoko is pretty much the same. But she is sick of being useless to the others, so she and Miura Haru secretly asked/begged Reborn, Bianchi and Chrome to train them. At first Bianchi and Chrome wasn´t sure what to do, but seeing their determination in their eyes, they couldn´t helped but to give in. Reborn frowned, do they not realized how dangerous the mafia world is? But to his suprise both Kyoko and Haru didn´t care in what for a world they will be dragged in, even if is hell itself, they want to stay forever with their friends. Reborn couldn´t help but grinned, he instantly called Lal Mirch to train them.

**************Name: **Kazumi Hikari (OC)**************  
Nickname: **Queen of Archery**************  
Age: **17**************  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Member of the Archery Club (Nanimori)**************  
Flame: -  
Family: **Kazumi Ryu (Father), Kazumi Sakura (Mother)**************  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**Though a beauty, never once has dated. She is a cheerful and a polite girl. She loves Archery since she was young, the reason is simple, her Mother is a famous Archery in the world. She want to be like her and trained almost every day since she could remember.  
She never really was interested in love during her middle school. But after attending Nanimori Highschool, she believed to met her fate prince.

On her first day of Highschool, she was already bullied by some boys (Actually they were asking her out.. Not on the soft way..), but the said prince rescued her in that situation and told her that a beautiful girl like her shouldn´t walk by herself alone. His Face and Voice burned in her heart forever. She really hoped to meet him again and to her luck, the said prince is in the same class as her and his name was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Name: **Sakura Akemi (OC)**  
Nickname: **Beauty Princess**  
Age: **17**  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Fangirl of the 7Prince (Nanimori)**  
Flame: -  
Family: **Sakura Yui (Older Sister)**  
Pet: **Pion (Cat)**  
Summary**:  
Akemi is an idol in Nanimori high, she is may the most beautiful girl in this school. In fact she could control almost ever boy if she like. Back in the middle school she was very arrogant and bullied the weakest. But Hikari pulls her sense back and make her realize how cruel she was. After she admit her mistakes, she apologized to everyone she had hurt, she and Hikari became best friends.  
As she heard that Hikari decided to attend Nanimori High, Akemi followed her, even though she could attending a better school in Tokyo.  
She sighed at the boys are the same as her old school, easy to manipulate with her beauty, until she met them... The 7 Princes of Namimori. And her Fangirl-self was born.**************  
**

******************Name: **Shizuka Akira (OC)******************  
Nickname: -  
Age: **17******************  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Captain of the female Karate club (Nanimori)******************  
Flame: -  
Family: **Shizuka Yoko (Little Sister), Shizuka Karin (Mother)******************  
Pet: -  
Summary**:  
She hates boys, she really hates boys. Okey not ever boy, but most of the boys, they all act the same. Two years ago she had a relationship, she even lost her virginity to him.  
This Ex-boyfriend did not only cheated on her, he even took picture of their first time and reveal it to the class. She remeber how all the boys laughed, it was hell for her. She hates boys.. But there are boys with exceptions. Like Tsuna and his Friends. They were the one who beat the crap out of her Ex-boyfriend and glared to the people in the classroom, while destroying the pictures.  
If it wasn´t for Tsuna and his friends, she would hated every male in the world. She already hated her father, because he left her Mother for another women. **************  
**

******************Name: **Kiriko Kira (OC)******************  
Nickname: -  
Age: **17******************  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Manager of the Soccer club (Nanimori)******************  
Flame: -  
Family: **Kiriko Yusei (Father), Kiriko Yuzuki (Mother), Kiriko Shun (Older Brother), Kiriko Shusuke (Older Brother),Kiriko Naoki (Younger Brother)******************  
Pet: -  
Summary**:  
Kira is a bit tomboyish, it´s because she grows up with 4 males. Since her brothers always took her to play soccer with them, she grows to love soccer. She is really skillful in it.

In the first two months of her Highschool life, she tried to create a female soccer club. But to her disappointment there wasn´t anyone who was interested. She thought to transfer to another school, but as she saw the boys club, she was amazed. Especially at the captain, he was awesome, his pass was always deadly, his offside trap was always perfect. So she decided to be at least to be their manager this year. As she joined, she got attachment to this club. Helping them train, analyzing the next opponent etc. The couch even allowed her to train with them, this made her really happy. The boys already saw her as a member and not as manager of this team.

At the end of her first year, she got offers from famous female soccer school and even some from the clubs from a league. But she decided she want to be the manager of Nanimori High till her last year and afterwards she will decided if she goes to a female league or not.  
She prefers to call her close friends with shortcut, like: Hikari = Hika-chan, Akira = A-chan, Akemi = Ake-chan, Tsuna = Tsu-kun.


	2. Goodbye Namimori

**KHR: Ultimative Crossover!**

**Yo guys~  
This is my second Chapter of this fic =D  
I hope you will enjoy it~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Namimori**

"Please attention!" The teacher called, "Before we start the lesson, one of us have something important to say to the class."

The students look confused at their teacher, whispering with each other and wondering what will happen now.

"Sawada-kun, please." The teacher called. As Tsuna´s name was mention, the class were immediately silent and their eyes were following Tsuna´s moves.

Tsuna nodded to his teacher and walked up to the front. As he reached the place beside his teacher he smiled to his classmates, "Everyone...Thank you for the past months, they were really funny and exciting", he grinned.

"W-Why are you thanking us, Tsuna-sama?" Akemi stuttered, having a bad feeling about this.

Tsuna smiled at her and bowed to the class, "I´m sorry! In two days Chrome and I will transfer to another school."

Silent!

For some seconds everyone in the class were in shock.

"W-W-WHAT! WHY?" They all finally snapped/screamed/shouted/asked.

"I´m sorry, I can´t tell you that... This is a personal matter... I hope you can understand."

"T-T-Tsuna-san is really leaving us?" Hikari whispered to herself in deny.

"W-What about the school tournament, Tsu-kun!" Kira asked, disbelieving that Tsuna will leave them.

"... I know you can do this without me, you can´t always relying on me and beside the guys in the club are strong." Tsuna answered calmly.

"B-But..." Kira eyes watered, she really want to win this tournament with everyone in the club.

"I-I´m sorry.." Tsuna looked down, but this transfer... Is something important..

"And Chrome-chan? Why you too? You can´t leave us too!" Kyoko sniffed, don´t want to lose her friends.

"I´m sorry, Kyoko-chan, but it´s Boss order.." Chrome whispered.

"Where will you be transfered?" One of the Girls asked.

"Are you leaving us just like that?" Another cried.

Tsuna waved with his hand, "Calm down, everyone, I will answer your question."

* * *

_XTo understand Tsuna´s situation: Flashback Yesterday AfternoonX_

_"Boss... Reborn-san... Dinner ist ready..." Chrome called shyly as she entered her Boss room._

_"Alright, thank you, Chrome-chan~" Tsuna smiled at her. Chrome quickly turned away and blushed, as she ran down to the dinner room._

_"Soo.. This was just a fake explosion?" Tsuna sighed._

_"Well, Dame-Tsuna, I really need to see if you ever slacked off, after I left for months" Reborn smirked._

_Tsuna shook his head as he walked the stair down with Reborn on his Shoulder. Reborn will be always Reborn._

* * *

_XDinnerX_

_"Wow~ This is really good! Second, please!" Tsuna grinned, delighted to get another._

_"Don´t you think so too? After all, Chrome-chan gave her best today", Nana, Tsuna´s mother, smiled._

_"You really awesome, Chrome-chan!" Tsuna winked at her, while protecting his meals from Reborn._

_"Thank you.. Boss..." Chrome quietly replied, with an embarrassed look._

_"I´m really happy Reborn-kun is finally back", Nana smiled._

_"I´ve really miss you Maman", Reborn smiled back._

_"Ewww... I don´t want this.." A small boy with a cow T-shit sighed._

_"Lambo! Eat your vegetables!" A girl around Lambo age scolded._

_"Tch.. I-pin, you can have those.." Lambo said as he transfered his vegetables to her dishes._

_"Lambo!" I-pin glared._

_"Stupid Cow, eat your vegetables or I will force you to eat Bianchi special dinner" Reborn threatened._

_Lambo eyes shot immediatly open, "I will eat! I will eat!"_

_"Hmm, too bad~" A woman sighed, as she was ready to cook something._

_"Don´t worry Bianchi-nee, maybe next time?" Fuuta laughed._

_"Do you want some, Fuuta?" Bianchi eyes sparkled._

_"Eh? No-no-no-no-no-no...! I mean I´m alreay full, Bianchi-nee" Fuuta nervously answered._

_Tsuna snickered, but quickly regret it as Bianchi head turned to him, "Uhm.. No, Thank you?"  
_

* * *

_XAfter The DinnerX_

_"So... I guess you have something to tell me right, Reborn?" Tsuna glanced at him, holding his stomach in pain._

_Reborn chuckled, "Your instict is really amazing"_

_"Well that... And after all I know you Reborn. I don´t think you just come back with empty hands" Tsuna replied as the pain slowly vanished._

_Reborn smirked, "Good point... Well, we have a mission for YOU"_

_Tsuna rose his eyebrow, "For me? Or for me AND my Guardians?"_

_"For YOU. But you can take someone to assist you"_

_"Why only one?"_

_"We don´t want to attract to much attention"_

_"I see...How long do you think it will take?"_

_"Hmm... hard to say.. maybe one year"_

_Tsuna eyes widened, "One whole year..? It´s really THAT important?"_

_Reborn sighed, "If it not, the Ninth and me wouldn´t let you do this mission. To tell the truth, you are the only one we can depend for this mission"_

_"What I have to do?" Tsuna got really curious, just what the hell is this mission?_

_"Protecting a girl"_

_"Protecting... a girl?" Tsuna eyes widenend again. "Don´t tell me Uni-chan?" he quickly stand up._

_"No, it is another girl" Reborn answered. "But.. she is somewhat like Uni"_

_"I will do it" Tsuna said with determinations on his eyes._

_"Why? You don´t even know, how dangerous this mission will be"_

_"It doesn´t matter! I will never let someone feel the same thing what Uni-chan felt in the past... uhm..futur.. well you know what I mean!"_

_Reborn smiled, he is really proud of his student "Tch, Dame-Tsuna you still have a long way to go, to lead the Vongola"_

_Tsuna smiled, "I guess I have, huh?"_

_"So did you decide, which Guardian do you want to bring along?" Reborn asked._

_`Well... he said, we shouldn´t attract attention, right? This crossed out Kyoya-kun, Mukuro-kun, Lambo-kun, Ryohei-nii and Hayato-kun. Well I guess Takeshi-kun is the only one, beside me, who could somewhat calm them down. With this, Chrome-chan is the only one left´Tsuna thought, glancing at Reborn. `I bet he read my thoughts again´  
_

_Reborn smirked from Tsunas thoughts, "So it´s Chrome, huh?"_

_Tsuna nodded, ignoring the fact that Reborn read his thoughts again. "So can you tell me the details? Who is the girl and where does she live?"_

_"Alright, her name is Konoe Konoka, and she is a student of Mahora academy in the east of Japan" Reborn said, handing some papers to Tsuna._

_"I see... Wait.. Did you say Mahora academy? But.. She is a girl, right? Thats mean she will be definitely in the all girlschool ground, how can I protect her, when I´m a male? And I swear if you say crossdressing...!"_

_"Don´t worry, It´s already arranged. You will be a teacher there, in the subject of History in her class"_

_"A Teacher?" Tsuna couldn´t believed what he had heard. "Wait.. It`s really already arranged?"_

_Reborn nodded._

_Tsuna sighed, "So...In the end, you would force me anyway"_

_Reborn smiled devilly._

_"What about my school? I mean I can´t just leave for a year. Oh wait, why I am asking?.. I guess this is also already taken care?"_

_Reborn smirked, "You should already know our connection, after all the Vongola are the strongest mafia in this world"_

_Tsuna sighed again, "So what about this girl? What for special power does she has?"_

_"Magic"_

_"... What?"_

_"You heard me..."_

_After some silence moments._

_"I guess this really shouldn´t suprise me at all, I mean hello? You shot me with some special bullets? Dying Will flames? A Bazooka that can switch with our futurself? and...". Suddenly Tsuna´s ring shines and after the light died down a small lion appeared._

_"Gao!"_

_"... We can summon things like that and many other things. Hey, Na-tsu" Tsuna smiled petting his lion._

_Reborn smirked, but quickly sighed, "But this girl is unaware of her own potential"_

_"So she thinks she is just a normal girl?"_

_"Yes"_

_Tsuna sighed, "I think she should known about this.. in the end.. sooner or later she will find this out anyway"_

_"It doesn´t matter, it´s not our business to tell her" Reborn replied. "Your mission is to protect her and that is all"_

_"I... Understand.. When will be the mission begin?"_

_"The day after tomorrow"_

_"Already?" Tsuna eyes widened._

_"Instead of questions, you should pack your things already", with that Reborn left his room._

_XFlashback endX  
_

* * *

XRooftop of Nanimori-HighX

Tsuna sighed, a bit exhausted of all the question from his classmates and if it wasn´t enough, somehow this news leaked out to the whole school and everyone demanding now why the Ace of this school is going to leave.

"Jyudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera shouted, as he finally found him. Beside him there are the other Vongola members.

"Yeah, just a bit tired, Hayato" Tsuna smiled.

"Tsuna, are you really going to leave us?" Yamamoto asked, unsure what to think about this situation.

Tsuna nodded, "Don´t worry I will be back in one year"

"B-But why is this girl going with you? Why not your trustfully Right-Hand-man?" Gokudera glared at Chrome, making Chrome to jump back a bit.

"Sry, Hayato, but I think Chrome is more suitable for this Mission" Tsuna apologized.

Gokudera suddenly changed his attitude, "No! No! I didn´t mean it like that! If it was Jyudaime decision, I will accept it! No matter what!"

"Thank you" Tsuna grinned.

"I guess only two days left.. Come on let´s make them the best, so Tsuna will surly get homesick to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna laughed, "I´m already homesick!"

* * *

Two days later

"It´s about time..." Tsuna whispered to himself as the the wind blowing his hair from his face away.

"You sure you have everything ready?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna nodded, "Ready to set."

"Jyuudaime... I-I should accomplish you, what if something happen to you?" Gokudera tried to convince him once again in those past two days.

Tsuna shoke his head, "You worry to much, Hayato. Chrome and I will be allright, don´t you have faith in us?"

"N-No! I didn´t mean it like that... Is just to be... sure.."

"Hayato! I trust everything in Namimori to you... If I know that you are here, I can leave Namimori with a clear mind. After all, you are my Right-hand-man" Tsuna said with shiny eyes, putting both of his arms on Gokudera´s shoulder.

"J-Jyudaime! Y-Yes!I understand, I will protect the family here in Namimori" Gokudera eyes burned with passion.

Reborn smirked devilish, his student learned a lot.

"The train will come in any minutes, I guess we should say our goodbye now." Yamamoto suggested.

All of the member nodded.

"Jyudaime! Leave everything to me, I won´t disappoint you." Gokudera shouted. "Woman! If you ever trouble the Jyudaime...!" he glared at Chrome. Tsuna smiled warmly, unaware of his glare at Chrome and thanked him, while Chrome quickly hid behind Tsuna, which made Gokudera glaring her even more.

"Don´t ever forget us and when you guys come back, my old man will throw the best "Welcome Back" Party for you." Yamamoto said with his usually grin.

"Waaaaaaah! This goodbye is sooooo sad to the Extreme! But I´m not crying to the Extreme! *Sniff*" Ryohei shouted. Everyone sweatdropped to this.

"Tsuna-kun, Chrome-chan. Please don´t forgot to eat healthy, without a healthy body you can´t carry out this...", Kyoko trailed off as she glanced to Tsuna´s mum, ".. [Study-abroad-programm]". Nana noticed Kyoko glance and smiled at her, while Tsuna secretly compliment himself for keeping the mafia business away from his mum so far.

"Chrome-chan! You better not take my Tsuna!" Haru smiled jokely. Chrome was a bit taken aback at this statement, but totally caught off guard as Haru hugged her. "I´m joking, I wish the best for you two...Please comeback safely."

"Tsuna... I made snacks for your train travel, I hope I made enough." Bianchi said as she handover a full picnic basket. All the member felt sorry for Tsuna, but Tsuna himself was really delighted and thanked her. Even though he might die, Bianchi made those snacks specially for them, it would be a waste if they throw it away.

"Gotta stay calm..." Lambo calmy mumbled to himself. Everybody smiled at this grownup Lambo. Tsuna patted his head and whispering to his ear that he will comeback with a souvenier for him, which made Lambo eyes to shine.

"Tsuna-nii! I-pin will protect maman, Chrome-nee, please make tons of friends over there." I-pin shouted. Tsuna grinned at I-pin also promising her to come back with a present, while Chrome blushed, everyone is aware of her shyness.

"Tsuna-nii! Yesterday I ranked you, you will surely become famous over there," Fuuta said with a victory sign. Everybody around him sweatdropped, he didn´t really need to rank that... it was was so obviosly that Tsuna will become popular over there. Tsuna on other hand sighed relief,he wasn´t sure of becoming a teacher of an all girl class.

"Kufufu~ my dear Chrome you better take care of Tsunayoshis body, after all his body will be mine," Mukuro smirked. Chrome nodded, thinking he only mean to protect him and this time Tsuna was the one who hid behind Chrome.

The other Kokuyo member only waved at Tsuna with a smile.

"Herbivore... I will bite you to death, if you don´t come back," Hibari glared. Tsuna smirked after all their score are 99 win and 99 lose and 256 draws, neither of them reach the 100 yet.

"Tsu-kun, be sure to change your underwear daily! And spent you money wisely, I will sending money monthly, okay my babyboy?" Nana hugged her son tighly. " And take good care of Chrome-chan or Himiko-chan will never forgive you" She smiled.

"Mom..." Tsuna blushed embrassed. "Oh well, seems like the train has arrives. Everyone, please send my regrats to the others and take care of yourself."

"Bye... Everyone..." Chrome waved goodbye with her usally shyness.

"We will see you guys in a year!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Good luck, to the **EXTREME!**" Ryohei also shouted. Tsuna and Chrome laughed, they will defenitivly miss his "Extreme!".

"Tsuna-nii!Chrome-nee! Come back safely!" Lambo cried.

"Tsuna-kun... Chrome-chan... Please take care of each other" Kyoko smiled.

"Tsuna! It´s time to go," Reborn said, making sure that they not forgot to go in.

"Understood" Tsuna said going inside the train with Chrome and waved the last time to them as the door closed and the train depart.

"Mahora academy, huh? I guess my new journal has begun now" Tsuna smiled.

As the train was out of their sight, the group left the station, but a strange Voice echoed in the dark as two red eyes could be seen.

**"The truth will be discover soon... My boy..." **

_-To be continued-_

* * *

**End of Chapter 3 =)  
So as you notice, the next chapter will be a crossover to my second favorite manga "Mahou Sensei Negima!"  
I hope you don´t mind that.**

* * *

**Space for some Profile(Contain Spoiler for this fic):**

**Name: **Reborn**  
Nickname: **Katekyo Hitman, Devil Tutor,**  
Age: **Unknown; Arcobaleno: 2**  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola**  
Position: **Tutor, Sun Arcobaleno**  
Flame: **Sun**  
Family: -  
Pet: **Leon (Chameleon)**  
Summary:  
**Reborn will be always Reborn.

**Name: **Lambo**  
Nickname: **Brat, Stupid Cow**  
Age: **8**  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola, Bovino**  
Position: **Lightning Guardian of the 10th (Vongola), Member of the Bovino Family**  
Flame: **Lightning**  
Family: -  
Pet: **Gyuudon (Bull)**  
Summary:  
**Beside Tsuna one of the most changed character. Because of an accident, Lambo didn´t cry as always anymore. Lambo is the one who grows the most of the Guardians. He trained with Gokudera everyday and try to make some original technique (but sometimes it destroyed something from the Sawada household). He lost his afro hair style and now somewhat looking like his tyl self.  
Even though he changes, in the end he still a brat.

**Name: **I-pin**  
Nickname: -  
Age: **8**  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola**  
Position:** Member (Vongola)**  
Flame: **Storm (Because she trained with Fon)**  
Family: -  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**You could say I-pin is Lambos babysitter and playmate. I-pin really likes Chrome as her big sister and admirer her. Even though she is only 8, she is almost strong as a blackbelt adult.

**Name: **Sawada Nana**  
Nickname: **Maman**  
Age: **If I reveal that, she would kill me, sry**.  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: -  
Flame: -  
Family: **Sawada Tsunayoshi (Son), Sawada Iemitsu (Husband), Sawada Himiko (Niece/ OC)**  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**Tsuna´s Mother a carefree person, like to cook and can be friend to anyone. But what this? She has a dark secret?

**Name:** Miura Haru  
**Nickname:** Crossdresser-Master  
**Age:** 17  
**Mafia-Family:** Vongola?  
**Position:** Member?  
**Flame:** Rain?  
**Family:** Haru´s Father  
**Pet:** -  
**Summary:**  
Haru is pretty much the same. But she is sick of being useless to the others, so she and Sasagawa Kyoko secretly asked/begged Reborn, Bianchi and Chrome to train them. At first Bianchi and Chrome wasn´t sure what to do, but seeing their determination in their eyes, they couldn´t helped but to give in. Reborn frowned, do they not realized how dangerous the mafia world is? But to his suprise both Kyoko and Haru didn´t care in what for a world they will dragged in, even if it hell itself, they want to stay forever with their friends. Reborn couldn´t help but grinned, he instantly called Lal Mirch to train them. Through the years she got somewhat close to Hibari Kyoya.

**Name:** Fuuta de la Stella  
**Nickname:** Ranking Fuuta  
**Age: **13  
**Mafia-Family:** Vongola  
**Position: **Member (Vongola)  
**Flame:** Sun (Because he mess up his ranking if it´s rain)  
**Family: **Unknown  
**Pet: -**  
**Summary**:  
Fuuta is a young boy who ranks people by their abilities in his Ranking book. He has an extremely wide range of knowledge on thousands of people and is considered to be an invaluable informant for the mafia, sometimes being paid insane amounts of money for a copy of certain rankings.  
Rain weakens Fuuta, however, resulting in his rankings being somewhat incorrect and random when it rains.  
He hates to bath.


	3. Welcome to the School of Negima!

**KHR: Ultimative Crossover!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to the school of Negima

* * *

"So this is also Mahora academy?", Tsuna looks impressed, leaning on the windowsill, with curious eyes behind his glasses (He bought those glasses, because he thought with those, he would looks more like a teacher). "It´s like an own city here!"

As Tsuna was focusing too much on the outside, he was totally unaware of all the glances from the girls inside the tram he rides right now. Those girls were whispering to each other and gossiping to themself why such a _`hot´ _boy was in the same tram as them and _-Kyaaaah-_ the whole damn time.

"Boss, it seems like we have arrived!", Chrome sighed, totally annoyed of this travel. Her boss attracts to MANY female attentions.

The girls around them also noticed that they finally reached their station and cursed that they are running out of time and couldn´t_ observed_ the mystery boy any longer.

"Ahh~ Finally!", Tsuna stretched his body as he got off the tram. "I never saw so many pupils at one place", he chuckled, as he observed the students around him, running, as if their life is depends on it.  
"I guess school should begin really soon, huh?", Tsuna whispered to Chrome, as the reason they running like that.

"Uhm.. Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?", A man approached them. He dressed in a white suit. A teacher, Tsuna could tell. He has short spiky white hair and is about 27/28 years old?. He wasn´t sure.

Tsuna nodded at him, with a polite smile, "Yes, I am. And sir, you are...?"

"Well... Welcome to Mahora Academy, I´m a fellow teacher, my name is Takamichi Takahata, nice to meet you Sawada-kun", Takahata smiled.

Tsuna bowed respectfully, "It´s nice to meet you too, Takamichi-sensei".

"Now, Now. You are also a teacher, so you don´t need to be so formal", Takahata sweatdropped. _`Will he be like a second Negi? Though he really seem´s to be a mature one´. _Actually, Takahata didn´t really know anything about this boy. He has been told that this guy will be assisting and supporting, his good friend Negi Springfield, another teacher of this school. The first impression of the newly teacher, Takahata was really surprise, even though this boy appears really young, he could feel an aura of royality around him, that could even rival the dean of this Academy.

"Well.. I guess you are right, Takamichi-san", Tsuna smiled. "Oh right and this here is my assistent, her name is Dokuro Chrome", he introduced.

"I see, such a beautiful companion", Takahata admitted, though he was wondering why her presence was very thin, almost as if she wasn´t there at all...

"True", Tsuna chuckled and Chrome couldn´t helped, but blushes from embrassement of the compliments she got.

"Then.. Please follow me", Takahata smiled.

Tsuna nodded, "Please, lead the way."

* * *

XAfter few minutes of walkingX

"Such an interesting place", Tsuna said looking around, Chrome could only agree with her Boss.

"So we arrived", Takahata announced standing in front of a big door.

"Why does anyone who are "important" have such an unnecessary big door?", Tsuna sighed, walking in, as Takahata opened the door.

"Hohoho~ So... You are Sawada Tsunayoshi, I´m right?", an old man, with a long beard, cheerfully asked.

Tsuna nodded and bowed to him, "It´s nice to meet you, Konoe-sama". Chrome did the same gesture as him.

"Raise your head, you don´t need to low your head before me, after all... Aren´t you the Jyudaime of the Vongola family?", Konoe smiled.

Thise made Takahata eyes to widen, _`This boy.. Is the boss of such a strong mafia family? I see.. This explain this strong aura from him´._

Tsuna sighed, he guess he is really famous... Somehow, "So, it was Konoe-sama.. Who have displayed this mission right?"

Konoe nodded, "After some events in the past.. I thought it would be better if we have some strong supports... But to think, that the Jyudaime would come personally... "

Tsuna shook his head, "My titel have nothing to do with this, it just... I don´t want your grandchild nor anyone else to suffer, just because she/he is a special case of having some hidden power. I will never let this happen, no matter what!"

Konoe was surprised of this speech and were overwhelmed, "We have truly the right person here... Tsunayoshi-kun, you know what your job here is, right?"

Tsuna nodded, "Protecting your grandchild and teaching her and her classmates in the subject of history."

Konoe smirked. "To be honest... I would´ve never thought that the Jyudaime appeareance would be such a handsome guy. This place will be a bit difficult for you... I guess.. Hoho."

"Excuse me, sir?", Tsuna didn´t really understood what he meant.

"I see... No, nevermind, just ENJOY the time being here, Tsunayoshi-kun", Konoe grinned. _`Timoteo, my old friend... You have such an interesting successor. I hope, he will still have his innocence, after he finish his Job here... But again, isn´t he a good marriage candidat for my beautiful Granddaughter?´_ (A certain Girl suddenly sneeze and wondering why her heart is beating very fast at the moment for no reason)._  
_

Chrome suddenly got a baaaaad feeling about this, but calmed herself down with her -_Everything is alright, Boss is here-_ quote.

Takahata finally decided to speak and suggested to show Tsuna and Chrome to their classroom.

Tsuna agreed and said goodbye to the principle, as Takahata lead him to his _soon to be_ classroom.

* * *

XIn front of Class 3-AX

"So here we are", Takahata said. "This is the class you will teach. Are you nervous?", he asked, while knocking on the door.

"Not at all", Tsuna shook his head. "I experienced already worse than that."

Takahata laughed, "No wonder, after all, you are really an important person."

Tsuna sighed, "I guess..."

"Yes?", A small voice asked. To Tsuna´s surprise, this voice didn´t sound older than a ten years old child.

"Ah! Takahata-sensei! Hello", the voice smiled.

"Yo~ Negi", Takahata grinned.

"What are you doing here, Sensei?", The boy, named Negi, asked.

"Well I will indrudocing a new teacher to this class."

"Eh?", Almost all of the class jumped from their seat as they overheard that and scouting the door.

"Please come in, Sawada-kun, Dokuro-kun", Takahata smiled.

Tsuna nodded, as he enter the class with elegancy.

"Good morning, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. From tomorrow on, I will be your new History teacher", Tsuna bowed to the class. "And this is my assistent Dokuro Chrome. Please take care of us". Chrome also bowed shyly to the class.

All the girls widened their eyes, nobody could even made a sound... Until...

"WHAT? Why is this guy teaching us? Isn´t he even around our age!", A girl with orange hair, tied up in two pony tails with bells, yelled/asked.

"Uhm.. A good question.. But as I see, isn´t a ten years old boy is teaching you right now?", Tsuna smiled at her.

"But.. But..", The girl tried to counter, but she couldn´t find something, and gave up. He DOES has a point.

"It´s nice to meet you, Sawada-sensei", Negi greeted, unsure of what to think about this situation.

"Wow, I´m really impress, a boy younger than me, teaching a class? I guess the world is still full of surprise", Tsuna grinned at Negi, making the boy more comfortable with him.

"Th-Thank you very much, Sawada-sensei", Negi bowed.

Tsuna patted his head, "You can call me Tsuna.. Ah! I´m sorry, that was very rude from me!", Tsuna quickly remove his hand and apologized. Out of reflex he pat Negi like Fuuta, because they are very similar.

"Ah, don´t worry about that, Sawada-sensei", Negi bowed embrass.

Tsuna smiled, "Like I said, Tsuna is enough."

The girls who observed the situation, couldn´t hold themself off anymore, this scene was too cute to handle.

"Sawada-sensei, where did you come from?", finally the first girl asked.

"How old are you?", the second girl was curious.

"Are you really our teacher now?", the next girl questioned still not believing that.

"This is just a dream right? There is no way someone like him will be our teacher!"

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Are you two married?"

"Ehh? No way! Aren´t they in same age as us?"

"Ehh? Everyone? Please calm down a bit", Negi tried to calm them down, but without suggest, mostly all of the girls in the class asking questions over qustion.

*CLAP*

Tsuna clapped his hand to get their attention with success and smiled, "Thank you for your interest, but I will answer those questions tomorrow, after all you still have class and this was just a small introduction of us. Takamichi-san still have to show us around yet."

"Sawada-kun is right, please continue with your lesson, Negi-kun. I will take care of our new teachers now", Takahata winked.

"Ehh?", The girls sighed disappointed, but have to accept that.

"Then see you tomorrow", Tsuna smiled, as he left with Takahata and Chrome to sightseeing Mahora Academy.

* * *

XGirls of class 3-AX

After Tsuna, Chrome and Takahata left the classroom, the girls were silent for some seconds.

"Uhm... Everyone?", Negi sweatdropped of this unusually silence of this class.

"What do you think of those new teachers?", Finally the first girl asked. She was a redhaired girl, her name was Asakura Kazumi. Kazumi is the resident class reporter with a camera always on hand. She likes to get the inside scoop on everything that goes on, and is the paparazzi of 2-A class. Kazumi won't stop at anything until she gets her scoop. Her thought was, that Tsuna will make the whole situation of class 3-A more interesting and couldn´t wait for tomorrow.

"Hot!", the leader of the cheerleaderteam, Kakizaki Misa replied instantly. She has long purple hair. She is the leader of the class's cheerleaders and a member of the chorus club. She loves shopping. Misa still can´t believe to see such a handsome guy in person and think that Tsuna is a famous model. She couldn´t wait for school end, so she could do some researches on him.

"Be serious, you already have a boyfriend, Misa!", another of the cheerleaderteam, Kugimiya Madoka said. She is the serious one of the three cheerleaders in the class. She has short black/purple hair. She also has a tomboyish feeling around her. Madoka still can´f find any probaly reaction to her new teachers.

"But Negi-kun is still much cuter~", The last one of the three class´s cheerleaders, Shiina Sakurako fancied. Her haircolor is Orange. Looks like she is the cheerful one of the three members. Though even as she said that, she has to admit that Tsuna was really handsome... She wondered if she could handle him if they were alone...

"He is polite..", Izumi Ako, a shy athletic girl who works as a school nurse's assistant mumbled. This girl has a bit shorter than shoulder length, blue hair. Ako doesn´t really know how to describe him, after all she doesn´t even know anything about him, but she has the feeling that he will make a great impact to this class.

"And funny!", Two twins said at the same time, their names was Narutaki Fuuka and Narutaki Fumika, both of them have pink hair. They are also the shortest of the class and could be easily mistaken for primary-school pupils. Fuuka and Fumika really are hoping that they will be have the same fun with their new teachers as they have with Negi.

"Argh! Why does we get another weird teacher?", A girl named Hasegawa Chisame asks frustated. Chisame is highly unsocial, intentionally secluding herself from interaction. She cynically views her classmates as idiots and freaks. She wore big glasses and has long orange/brown hair. She was wondering what for trouble will he cause to her/the class.

_`Did he noticed me?´, _A ghostgirl asked herself, her name is Aisaka Sayo. She had the feeling, her new Teacher sometimes glanced at her. _`Nah.. It can´t be... I´m just a ghost...´. _But she was still wondering why his face seems so familiar... But for some reason she replace Tsuna brown color hair with a blond color._  
_

* * *

"He seems familiar... I wonder why...", A girl with brown long hair, Konoe Konoka whispered to herself. Her heart fills with warmness after she saw his face. Konoka couldn´t supress her sudden feeling of happiness and was really suprise of herself. Did she fell in love at the first glance? Nah it can´t be, she thought after all she don´t even know him... Well, that what she thought.

"I have the feeling this guy will be troublesome as Negi...", The orange hair girl from ealier, Kagurazaka Asuna sighed. Actually Asuna didn´t mind that, as long he isn´t a "pervert" like Negi.

Konoka sighed of the usual reaction of Asuna, "Ne~ See-chan, what do you think about our new Sensei?"

"I don´t know...Ojou-sama", Konoka´s black haired, protector and childhood friend, Sakurazaki Setsuna, replied. _`I have the feeling I know him...But that not all... This feeling tell me, that I can trust him with everything... I wonder why.. This is so strange...´. _Like Konoka, Setsuna couldnt supress her happy feeling, after seeing him for some reason._  
_

"Asuna-dono may be right", Suddenly a girl joined the group, it was a ninja-like girl named Nagase Kaede. Beside her, was a chinese kung fu fighter, Ku Fei. Kaede has brown/green hair, while her friend Ku Fei color was yellow. Kaede sixth sense can tell that the new teacher is something special and she will definitivly observe him further. Ku Fei on the other hand didn´t really thought much of him and only hoped that he is strong and can fight against her.

"I guess you are not the only one, who think that", A long blacked haired girl smirked, she is a priestess, Tatsumiya Mana. Mana experience told her to be careful of that new teacher, she can tell that Tsuna is someone important, but for what? That doesn´t matter for her, she will find out eventually.

"Ehh? Don´t you suspect him a lot? Aren´t he just a teacher?", Another chinese girl smiled, her name was Chao Lingshen. Chao is known as the smartest girl of all the students in Negi Springfield's 3-A class at the moment of his arrival, as well as the smartest within the entire grade and possibly one of the smartest people in the entire Mahora Campus. As a genius, she chooses to spend her time within several different Mahora clubs, participating actively in the robotics research, Chinese medicine, life sciences and atomic research, all in the name of helping and improving._`He is finally here...´,_ she glanced at the door with a small grin._  
_

"Time will tell", Kaede smiled.

* * *

"Sawada... Tsunayoshi...", Sasaki Makie, a pink haired rhythmic gymnast girl, mumbled with a admiration. Makie sighed, something of him made her attrac to him.

"Makie? Are you alright? Don´t tell you fell in love at the first sight?!", Akashi Yuna, a brown haired basketball girl, teased. Yuna was sure that she saw Tsuna somewhere on a sport magazine, but didn´t remember in which one, she will surely search later for it.

"Ehhhh? Nonononononononono!", Makie blushed, denied as quickly as she can.

"So many _No´s_", Yuna laughed.

Another girl with long black hair, Okoshi Akira cut in, "You shouldn´t tease her like that". Akira is really wondering why they get another young teacher... It´s seems so weird to her. Akira is a tall, athletic, and very quiet girl in the swimming club. She is so good at swimming that the Mahora High School swimming club is already looking to recruit her.

"You are boring Akira-chan", Yuna stretched out her tongue at her.

* * *

"He doesn´t seems to be strict..", Miyazaki Nodoka, a very shy girl said quietly. Her purple hair cover her eyes. Nodoka still have some problem with talking to boys beside Negi, so she don´t know how to react to him. But she has the feeling she can become good friend with Chrome.

"So you gave up on, Negi-sensei?", Saotome Haruna, the black haired friend of Nodoka grinned. Haruna was really happy of the new teacher, she think that Tsuna will make the pervert class evolve to whole new level.

"Eh? No!", Nodoka quickly denied it.

"Ehh, So you really do love Negi-sensei?"

"Ah!.. Uhm..! No! I mean..!", Nodoka totally let her guard down and blushed like hell.

"Don´t take it seriously Nodoka", Another girl sighed, her name is Ayase Yue. She has purple hair. Yue didn´t really have any interest in the new teacher, Negi is far more interesting to her for now.

"You are mean, Haruna-chan", Nodoka whined. While Haruna laughed it off.

* * *

A small girl with blond hair observed the whole situation, her name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell, also known as a Vampire. "This boy...I don´t sense any magic nor huge ki power... But yet... ". Since Tsuna entered the class, she could felt an aura of royalty on him.

"Master...?", A green haired, robotic girl, named Karakuri Chachamaru whispered. As a robot she doesn´t really has any thoughts of the new teacher, but could tell that her master was interest in this boy.

"Nothing...", Eva said, glancing at the close door one last time, "Nothing..."

* * *

"Sawada-sensei is sure an interesting guy", Naba Chizuru, an astronomy club member said. She may has the biggest breast in the class and her haircolor is red. Chizuru smiled, she thought she saw a beautiful orange flame around Tsuna, that makes her feel save around him.

"Eh? Why?", Murakami Natsumi from the theather club asked. She has red/brown hair. Natsumi still can´t believe that a handsome guy will teaching her class and thought she is still dreaming.

"He seems to be like the Sky somehow.. The sky that embrace us all...", Chizuru smiled.

Natsumi could only looks at her with confusion.

* * *

"He may be good, but he isn´t good as Negi-sensei!", Yukihiro Ayaka,a yellow haired girl and the class representative of the class, also an obviously Negi-fangirl shouted. But a certain crest on Tsuna´s suit did catch her attention, she could swore that she saw that often but didn´t remember at all for some reason.

"...", A mystery white haired girl naming Zazie Rainyday replied. Zazie is a mysterious girl, she communicates with other characters very little, and speaks even less, and for some reason only Ayaka can understand her.

"Hm? You think the new teacher is interesting?", Ayaka sighed.

"...", Zazie smiled with a small blush.

"Don´t tell me you...?", Ayaka eyes widened.

_`How can she understand Zazie-san..?´_, everyone in the class sweatdropped.

* * *

"What should I do for today..?", A tomboyish girl sighed. Misora Kasuga is her name. Kasuga already know him, of a secret source. She know that he will assisting Negi. But what she did not know is, how important Tsuna really is.

"Hmmm... How can I upgrade Chachamaru...?", Hakasa Satomi, a computer specialist girl mumbled to herself. Satomi mind was more focusing on technolgy, the intrudocing of the new teacher didn´t impact her that much.

Yotsuba Satsuki of the cooking club, sweatdropped of those two. Satsuki hope that the class will get along with Tsuna and Chrome.

* * *

"What do you think Aniki?", A small voice could be heard from Negi´s shoulder.

"Hm? What do you mean Kamo?", Negi looked confused to his friend.

"About the new teachers of course! Aren´t they suspicious?", A litte ermine said. His name was Kamo, also Negi´s "big bro". Negi rescued him, when he was little, since then they were best pal. He is also a talking, perverted, chain-smoking and lingerie stealing ermine. His true name is Chamomile Albert.

"Eh? I don´t think they are bad... I felt warmness and kindness from him... It was really pure..", Negi said what he thought and felt.

"Don´t be so naive Aniki", Kamo sighed.

* * *

xBack to Tsunax

"Sawada-kun, you sure are really impressiv", Takahata smiled.

"Eh? I didn´t done anything yet...", Tsuna wondered what he meant.

"No, you already done something unbelievable, to make those girls to listen to you on your first talk."

Tsuna laughed, "Aren´t you exaggerate a bit, Takamichi-san?"

Takahata shook his head, "No, those girls are a bit... Hard to handle. But I think, it will be alright with you, Sawada-kun".

After hours of touring they finally arrived at the headmaster room.

"I guess, this end our tour?" ,Tsuna asked.

Takahata nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for taking your time and showing us around, Takamichi-sani", Tsuna bowed thankfully.

"Haha, it was nothing and it was also fun for me. Then.. Let´s go in", Takahata grinned. Tsuna nodded in response.

* * *

"So.. How are your thoughts about Mahora Academy?", Konoe asked, hoping that the Jyudaime have a good impression of this place.

"Beautiful... I like this place", Tsuna smiled, which made Konoe to relax. "Oh yes.. About our living arrangement.."

"It´s all settled", Konoe smiled. "You and Chrome-kun will share this room". With that the headmaster gave Chrome two keys to their rooms.

"Thank you very much", Tsuna said greatfully, Chrome did likewise, blushing a lot. Even though she lived with her boss for three years, this would be the first time, she would living with him alone.

"Well, what do you think of the class, Tsunayoshi-kun?", the headmaster asked.

"I guess.. I have never saw so many different girls in one place", Tsuna laughed. "It´s really interesting".

The dean laughed along, "Well, good luck, Tsunayoshi-kun, after all.. Sooner or later you will notice, this class isn´t really easy to tame".

Tsuna smirked, remembering his_ family_, "Maybe.. Maybe not... ".

Konoe smirked back, "Then for today, you can do what you like for the rest of the day".

"Then... Chrome-chan lets look around a bit more," Tsuna suggested at her.

Chrome nodded, with a smile. With that they bowed to the dean and left the room.

"Uhm.. Head master... That room...Isn´t that... An one person room?", Takahata sweatdropped.

The dean only laughed it off, with a pervert grin.

...

...

Seems like he forgot his plan, to couple Tsuna with his grandchild... Let´s hope he won´t curse if he realized it...

* * *

XNightfallX

"This school is amazing huge", Tsuna smiled sheepish. "But I think I memorized everything here."

Chrome smiled at her boss, he can really memorized everything at the first glance. She guess it was either from the training with Reborn-san or his hyper intuition, but it could be also both.

"Well~ Lets head to our room, Chrome-chan", Tsuna smiled.

To this point, Chrome almost forgot that she will live with her boss for one whole year ALONE. With this thought, she was rapidly searching their room, it was the room number "2796".

"Uhm.. I think it this room, right?", Tsuna asked.

Chrome looked at the number at their keys and the number at the door "Ehh! You right boss! How did you knew? I didn´t told you the room number yet!"

Tsuna suddenly got serious, while holding Chrome´s hands, "Because... My hyper intuition told me that this number is our fate number of love!"

"Ehh? I mean... EHHHH?", Chrome body totally heat up of the bold answer of her boss.

"Or maybe... Because our suitcase standing in front of it?", Tsuna laughed pointing at their things.

"..."

Chrome could only stared and slowly an angry vain popped from her head, "You meanie, boss!"

Tsuna chuckled at her and opened the door, as he snatched a key out from Chrome hands. Chrome pouted at him, but smiled and glanced at the doornumber, _`I don´t know why, but I think this number is really important to me...´_.

"Not bad", Tsuna grinned, inspecting his living arrangement.

Chrome eyes widened as she entered the bedroom, "There... There...There is only one bed!"

"You are right", Tsuna noticed, leaning his head on Chrome´s head, looking inside the bedroom. "Did the headmaster forgot a bed?"

"Uhm.. B-b-boss I will sleep on the couch..!", even though they have a lot of body contact in the past 3 years, she still can´t get used of it. It´s not that she didn´t like it, it´s quite the opposite, but her heart race so fast that´s totally embrassing her a lot.

"No! Definitely not!", Tsuna crossed his arms. "You will take the bed".

"No boss! I have no right to take the bed!", Chrome argued stubbornly.

"Then I order you, to take the bed!", Tsuna smirked feeling his victory.

"Ah.. Uhm.. I-I can´t", Chrome eye slowly watered.

Tsuna didn´t expect that and pouted, "It´s not fair to use your cute side!"

"Ehh? It´s not like that!", Chrome wave her arms bewildered, denied it.

"Alright, than it decided! We share the bed" Tsuna grinned.

Chrome widened her eye, "EHHHHHH?"

* * *

XLater: SleeptimeX

"I can´t sleep like that", Chrome blushed looking at her bed companion. _`But he does looks really cute when he is sleepi-Ah! Bad thoughts Chrome!..._Chrome blushed at her own thoughts. As she looked at him again, she smiled, "Thank you boss... for all the things you have done for me...".

Tsuna suddenly turned to her. Their face was really closed to each other, Chrome could even felt his breath. "I can´t really sleep like that!" Chrome blushed even further, trying to stand up and planned to sleeping on the couch, but out of nowhere as if he knew what she was about to do, Tsuna embraced her not letting her go. "Ehh? Boss..?"

"Aww~ You are so cute~And really fluffy~ I´ll never let you go~" Tsuna said sleepy,embracing her closer to him and rubbing his cheek against hers. At this point Chrome completly fainted, due of her overheated head, but unknown to her... Tsuna was referring it to his partner "Natsu" in his dream.

* * *

-_To be continued-_

* * *

**Space for a short Profile(Contains Spoiler for this fic[Notice: I also made some madeups summary, like Konoe and Timotheo are friends to each other]) :**

**Name: **Takamichi T. Takahatta**  
Nickname: **Death Glasses**  
Age: **I guess around 2**7  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position:** Teacher (Mahora Academie)**  
Flame: -  
Family: **Unknown**  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**Takamichi was the former teacher of Class 3A(2A) before Negi took over. He is someone who knows about magic. Takahata is a magic school dropout, but in his case not for lack of studying but for an inability to perform incantations. To make up for this he trained in a special fighting style called _"kankahō"_ that combines both Eastern ki and Western magic,  
He is a close friend to Negi and he also had travelled with the missing father of Negi years ago.

**Name: **Konoe Konoemon**  
Nickname: **Headmaster**  
Age:** Ooooooooooooold (Sry for being rude, Konoe-sama!)**  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Headmaster (Mahora Academie)**  
Flame: -  
Family: **Konoe Konoka (Granddaughter), Konoe Eishune (Step-Son)**  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**Konoe-san is the Headmaster of the Mahora Acadmie and also the grandfather of Tsuna´s Mission: Konoka. He knows and use magic.  
He is also an old friend of the Kyuudaime from the Vongola.  
Even though the Mafiaworld consist only out murding, dealing etc. Konoe-san truly trust the Vongola. Main reason is his frindshiep with the Kyuudaime.

**Name: **Negi Springfield**  
Nickname: **Genius Boy**  
Age: **10**  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Homeroom Teacher of class 3A (Mahora Academie), English Teacher (Mahora Academie)**  
Flame: -  
Family: **Springfield Nagi (Father), Springfield Nekane (older Cousin)**  
Pet: **Kamo (Ermine)**  
Summary:  
**Main Hero in the world of Negima.**  
**Homeroom teacher of class 3A. He comes from Wales, he studied in a Magic school there and aiming to become a Magister Magi (Master Mage). He needs to teach the class as part of his training and graduation.

His goal is to find his missing Father the "Thousand Master" Nagi Springfield. Though he had never met his father yet, he still has a huge Father-Complex.

He already taught the class about half year ago, before Tsuna come in. He grew close with his Students. Though he is not strong yet, he desired to protect his Students and friends at all his costs.


	4. The tale of Chrome

**KHR: Ultimative Crossover!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The tale of Chrome

* * *

"Please.. Please... Make me stronger Reborn!", Tsuna begged. The **Cloud** that covered the** Sun** to shine, the** Rain** that fell over him, the** Lightling** that roared, the** Mist** that surrounded him, the **Storm** that cried unstoppable. The **Sky**, that stopped to life.

"..."

"I´m weak... So weak... I couldn´t protect him... Damn it! DAMN IT!", Tsuna cried, slamming his fist against the ground again and again.

"Tsunayoshi-kun... I´m sorry...", The Kyuudaime of the Vongola looked sadly down.

"Grandpa...I regret it... I´am so weak... If I had trained harder and accepted this position... He would life", Tsuna blamed everything to himself.

"Nobody can predict the futur...You couldn´t forseen this...", The Kyuudaime said, trying to calm him down.

"No... In this WORLD, this should be expected...", Reborn cut in, saying a harsh truth.

"Reborn...", The Kyuudaime sighed.

"I... I... will never make such a mistake again...", Tsuna balled his fist. "Never again...So please Reborn make me stronger! I´m so useless without the Hyper Dying Will Modus!"

"Are you sure? This will be a hellish training session...", Reborn said without looking at him.

Tsuna nodded, standing up. "For my futur.. For the futur of my friends... For the futur for my family... I.. Sawada Tsunayoshi...No... The Jyuudaime of the Vongola, will become stronger!"

With those words, the Storm stopped crying, the Mist faded away, the Lightning became silent, the Rain disappeared, the Cloud dissolved and the Sun shine brightly again. The Sky starts to life again.

The Kyuudaime widened his eyes, "Tsu-"

"Yes, Grandpa... I... I accept the titel of Jyudaime... However.. I´m not strong enough to lead the Vongola yet...", Tsuna said.

The Kyuudaime nodded, happy, for Tsuna accepting the titel of the tenth, but at the same time... It´s sad him, that such an event had to be happen, to make him decide.

"Just some requests...Grandpa..", Tsuna looked down.

The ninth nodded, patting Tsuna´s head.

Tsuna smiled, then turned to his family, who were silently watching by the sideline. "For those who don´t want to be part of the mafia... This is your chance to step out of this world completly", Tsuna said emotionless.

They all got surprise and glancing to each other.

"Tsu-"

"It´s alright, I don´t want to force any of you to be a part of my family anyway... After all I´m just a weakling, who is no good at anything... To be honest, who want to follow me? I´m not even sure, why I even take the title of the tenth...", Tsuna said, his voice starts to shake.

"That´s not true!", Suddenly a voice cut in, it was the first true friend he made... Gokudera Hayato, "Jyuudaime is amazing! And I´m sure everyone here thinks the same!"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at him with widened eyes. Gokudera smiled at him... But not just him, all of them smiled at him.

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Sawada!"

"Sawada-dono"

"Vongola!"

"Boss.."

"Jyudaime!"

"... We all believe in you, we all have faith in you, we all never have regret to met with you... We all... Are with you, till the end!", all of them agreed with each other.

"Everyone...", Tsuna finally had it, he couldn´t stopped his tears, "Tha-Thank you!"

Reborn smiled, this is the family he wanted... He was worried that Tsuna would be strongly affect after the death of his father. Since that Guy killed him. But he is really glad that Tsuna has so many good friends standing with him.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you have time to cry, than use is for training instead!", Reborn scoffed.

Tsuna smiled, wiping his tears away, "One moment, Reborn..". "Grandpa... I still have another request.."

"Just say it", The Kyuudaime smiled.

"Can you free Mukuro debts from the vindince?"

"WHAT?", Almost everyone widened their eyes.

"I can.. but why? You should know what he has done up till now..."

"Because... He is a family member", Tsuna replied quickly. "Even though he has done bad things in the past... He also saved me alot.. He also rescued Chrome... He´s my mist Guardian.. He is my friend! I don´t want anyone of my friends to suffer! Please, grandpa... Please free him.. I will take responsiblety", Tsuna bowed.

The Kyuudaime widened his eyes, _`You... You will grow to a great leader, Tsunayoshi-kun´_ . The ninth nodded, "Alright I will pay his freedom"

_`Vongola...´,_ Mukuro widend his eyes, as he listened everything through Chrome.

Tsuna smiled, "Uhm.. I know I desire to much... But can you please implant Chrome with real organs?"

Chrome widened her eyes, _`Bo-Boss...!´_

The Kyuudaime smiled again, "I can.. This will be easy for the Vongola family".

"Thank you!", Tsuna bowed at him again, then he turned to Chrome with a big smile.

"Boss...", Chrome tried to find the words to say something to him, but failed.

"It´s alright, Chrome...", Tsuna softly replied as he turned his head to the diraction, where the sun shined brightly. "Let´s go, Reborn..", he whispered, as he run, follow the sky above his head.

"Tch, still the Dame-Tsuna", Reborn smirked followed him.

"Ehh? Jyudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-nii/Sawada/Sawada-dono/Vongola/Boss!"

* * *

XThree months laterX

"Where...Where I am?", A girl asked, slowly opened her eyes.

"You alright, my dear Chrome?", A familiar boy asked.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama!", Chrome shouted surprised, as she tried to sit up. "Ow!"

"Don´t overdo it", Mukuro sighed. "After all, it was yesterday, when you was operated"

Chrome widened her eyes, he was right, now she has finally real organs, not living in the lie of an illusion anymore.

"Where-Where is Boss..?", Chrome asked, looking around. He was the person she wants to see the most.

"I guess, he couldn´t make it", Mukuro sighed.

"I see...", Chrome looked sadly down to her bed. But suddenly the door was forcefully opened.

"Aw~ Already awake? Guess I was a bit too late...", A boy with wild brown hair panted, with flowers in his hands.

"Boss!", Chrome shouted surprised and was at the same time very happy.

"About time, Vongola", Mukuro smirked.

"Good morning Chrome~"

* * *

XAnother three months later, Christmas timeX

"I knew it!", Tsuna got angry, after he enter the rather cold Kokoyu land.

"What are you doing here, Vongola?", Mukuro asked curiously.

"To take you guys with me!", Tsuna said, grabbing both Mukuros and Chromes arms.

"What?" Mukuro widened his eyes.

"From today on, you will live with me!", Tsuna said. "You two come too, Ken, Chigusa!"

"EHHHHH?!"

* * *

XOne month laterX

"What.. Did.. you... said?", Mukuro eyes widended, Ken dropped his chocolate from his mouth, Chigusa glasses fall off and Chrome didn´t know how to react.

"You heard me, from tomorrow on, you guys will attending the Namimori school. I made you transfer to my school", Tsuna said with a devil smile.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

XTwo months laterX

"Are you sure, you guys can live on your own?", Tsuna asked worried.

"We could manage our life, BEFORE we even met you..", Mukuro said annoyed.

"But still...", Tsuna looked a bit sadly.

"Don´t worry about us Tsuna-kun", Chigusa said bowing. "Thank you for taking care of us".

"Tch, don´t cry, just because we are leaving you, Tsuna!", Ken said looking away, you could already hear the sound of his whimper.

"Well... I guess, with your part times job you can live for yourself..", Tsuna sighed.

Mukuro sighed, "Let´s go."

"Uhm...", Chrome looked down, her face was really sad.

Mukuro noticed that and sighed, "Oya, my naïve Chrome...? Who said, that I´ll take you with me?"

Chrome eye widened.

"Mukuro-kun!", Tsuna glared.

"What..? She doesn´t have a part time job like us... Why should we take care of this troublesome girl?", Mukuro said. "I will leave this girl to you".

"Mukuro-sama... Thank you", She smiled, happy to be with her boss.

"So... Take care of her...Tsunayoshi-kun", Mukuro said, as the three original group of Kokoyu gang disappeared.

"I will...Mukuru-kun", Tsuna smiled, holding his tears back.

...

...

"Uhm.. Why this dramatic goodbye...? I mean... They only live across the street..." Fuuta sweatdropped, as they looking how the three of the Kokoyu gang enter the house of the other side of their street.

...

...

* * *

In those three years, Chrome became really clingy to her boss (much to Gokudera dismay). Even though she is still loyal to Mukuro, she will refused every order that will hurts her boss. Chrome have grown through the years, but is still shy as ever. She is also surprisly very stubborn, as Tsuna always tried, to make her call him just "Tsuna" instead of "Boss", with no progress on the note. But it´s not like he have given up yet.

Unknown to Tsuna, Chrome can be a really jealous typ, she always spread a strange Aura if an unknown girl comes to close to her boss. Expect for her female friends like Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Bianchi or I-pin. She also shared her first kiss with her boss, too bad he doesn´t remember it anymore. After all it was an accident, Chrome didn´t pay much to the stairs and slipped, Tsuna could react fast, but wasn´t strong enough to pull her up. So he was dragged along with her down. Tsuna quickly pulls her to him close and turned, so that Chrome wouldn´t fall against the floor. And then it happened, their lips was connected with each other. But to Tsuna misfortune, he hit his head against the floor and lost his conscious. Chrome will never forgot this event, she was really happy after that.

Even though she already know her fellow guardians for 3 years, she just can´t talk with them openly like she would talk with her Boss.

But she is still very happy with her new family... She is happy of her life... She is happy to be with him...  
She will never regret meeting _her_ Tsuna... The Sky in her life...

* * *

"Boss...Thank you...", Chrome smiled in her sleep, as she slowly opened her eye. "Where... am I?", Chrome looked around feeling unfamilar here. "Ah! Mahora Akademie...", Chrome remembered their mission in Mahora. But with this, she also remembered the incident with her boss last night. "Ah, don´t think about this!", Chrome shook her head, trying to calm her blush. "Where is Boss anyway?", She asked to herself as she tried to find him, but she noticed a small note beside the pillow.

-Your look cute while you are sleeping, Chrome-chan~. At this Chrome blushed even further. -I´m out Jogging, I think I will come back about an hour. Tsuna~.05:00 Am-

Chrome looked at the clock hanging above the door of their bedroom. It was a merchandise, Spanner made, it had the Vongola crest in the middle. "Already 5:45 Am... I should make breakfast...", She whispered to no one and stand up, walking to the kitchen.

* * *

_-To be continue-**  
**_

* * *

**Some space for Character Profile (Contains Spoiler):  
**

**Name: **Timoteo**  
Nickname:**Kyuudaime/The Ninth/Vongola Nono**  
Age: **Ooooooooooold (Sry for being rude Kyuudaime)**  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola**  
Position: **Kyuudaime (Vongola)**  
Flame: **Sky**  
Family: **Fabio (Grandfather), Daniela (Mother), Xanxus (Adopted Son), Enrico (Son/dead), Massimo (Son/dead)**  
Pet: **Ciel (Lion)**  
Summary:  
**Despite of his age, he still an amazing leader of the Vongola. Tsuna called him Grandpa. His hope is, that Tsuna would reset the Vongola in his original state from Giotto´s time. Timoteo is a good friend of the Headmaster of Mahora Academy.**  
**

**Name: **Sawada Iemitsu (Deceased)**  
Nickname: -  
Age: **41**  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola**  
Position: **CEDEF**  
Flame: **Sky**  
Family: **Sawada Tsunayoshi (Son), Sawada Nana (Wife), Sawada Himiko (Niece/OC)**  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**His dead was the trigger of Tsuna dramatic changes. He died protecting his family.

**Name: **Joshima Ken**  
Nickname: **Doggie, Ultimate-Idiot**  
Age: **17**  
Mafia-Family: **Vongola**  
Position: **Member (Vongola), Member of the Basketball Club (Nanimori)**  
Flame: **Sun**  
Family: -  
Pet: **Himself**  
Summary:  
**At first Ken hated the Mafia. Especially the Vongola. But in the last three years he grow closer to the Vongola and decided to join.

**Name: **Kakimoto Chikusa  
**Nickname: **JoJo-Freak  
**Age: **17  
**Mafia-Family: **Vongola  
**Position: **Member (Vongola), Member of the Basketball Club (Nanimori)  
**Flame: **Rain  
**Family: -**  
**Pet: **Joshima Ken  
**Summary:**  
A silent typ, who mostly argument with Ken. He always win, though. Like Ken he grow closer to the Vongola and decided to join.


	5. Apprenticeship test

**KHR: Ultimative Crossover!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Apprenticeship test

* * *

"This Academie is sure huge", Tsuna can only reply as he jogging around the school campus.

"This tree is also really huge", Tsuna thought as he approach a really big tree in the middle of this school campus, which he heard from the principle, called as the **"World Tree**". He already saw it yesterday, but to see it this close, is really something different, it´s make him really feel like a midget.

"HIYAH! *Wusch* *Kick*

"Hm? What are those sounds?", he wondered, when he heard some noises near the World Tree. As he looked closely, he detected someone familiar.

* * *

XSome Minutes earlierX

A girl sighed. "I guess Ninomiya-sensei is right... I will never make it to the competition...", The girl whispered quietly to herself, as some tears fallen from her eyes. The girl name was Sasaki Makie, also student number 16 from Negi´s class. She is an energetic and sort of a childlike rhythmic gymnast girl. But yesterday, Makie overheard a conversation from Ninomiya-sensei, the PE teacher, with the nurse teacher Shizuna-sensei. Ninomiya-sensei told Shizuna-sensei, that Makie was to naïve and childish to make it to the competition and this destroyed her usually confident. She couldn´t sleeped this night, so she decided to train for herself with a morning jogging.

_`Childish... Huh? Am I... Missing something?´_, Makie looked down, but suddenly she heard some noise. She tried to search the cause of the sounds and found it. It was under the World Tree, to her surprise it was her English teacher. "Eh..? Negi-kun? What is he doing here so early in the morning?" she asked to no one as she observed him.

* * *

XUnder the World TreeX

_`Remember... What Ku Fei-san taught me...´,_ Negi concentrated with closed eyes. As Negi opened his eyes, he done some material forms, which Ku Fei, one of his student, taught him. About two days ago, he observed how strong Ku fei is. He decided to asked her, if she could teaching him some chinese material arts. Which she responded with a smile, because she like strong guys.

After the incident in Kyoto, Negi realized how weak he is and this was a great opportunity to become stronger. _`I need to become stronger, to protect everyone!´,_ Negi thought with determination.

"NEGI-KUN!", Negi eyes blinked, as a loud voice throw off his balance.

Crawling up from the ground, Negi looks around, "Makie-san?"

Makie grinned at him. "What are you doing, Negi-kun? Is that Chinese Material Arts?"

"Y-Yes. Ku Fei-san taught me the day before yesterday", Negi replied with a smile.

"Wow.. I think you become a bit cooler, since we came back from the school trip", Makie smiled, blushing a bit.

"Ehh? Really?", Negi got really embrasses.

"So... This was Chinese Material Arts? This brings back some memories...", suddenly a boy come up to them, "Not bad, Negi-kun". The boy wore an orange jogging jersey with the number 27 on his right jacket pocket, but Negi and Makie couldn´t saw his face because the hood hid his face.

"Uhm...? Excuse me... But... Do I know you?", Negi wondered, how did this stranger known his name?

Makie also wondered, but the voice was very familiar.

"Ehh...? Ah! Because of the hood?", Tsuna laughed. "It´s me! Tsu-na~" he said silly, as he put his hood off.

Both Negi and Makie looked silently at him with big round eyes. As some second passed, they finally snapped, "Tsuna-san?/Sawada-sensei?"

Tsuna grinned at them, "Good morning you two."

The grin of Tsuna made Makie to blush madly and Negi to grin back, but before they could replied, a voice cut in.

"So... There you are, boy..."

"Huh? Eva-chan? Chachamaru-san?", Makie looks surprised at the newcomers. The intruders were a small blond girl, student number 26, Evangeline A.K. McDowell and her robotic servant, student number 10, Karakuri Chachamaru. On Chachamarus head was sitting a small puppet girl, looking almost like Chachamaru. It was a doll that move/life thanks for Eva magic, her name is Chachazero.

"I heard you learning Kung fu, boy. Maybe you should forget about becoming my apprentice", Eva frowned.

"Eh?", Negi eyes widened.

"What´s going on, Negi?", Makie wondered.

"Uhm.. I wanted Evangeline-san to take me on as her apprentice, but...", Negi replied bewildered.

"Well, it´s only fitting a child should be playing at kung fu... See you", Eva said as she turned around to walk away.

_`Mm... Child?´,_ Makie somehow affected to this word, she pointed her finger to Evangeline. "Hey Eva-chan! Why are you picking on Negi-kun? Why not let him become your apprentice?", She asked.

"It seems she is jealous", Chachamaru answered simple.

"I´M NOT!", Eva denied furious, "I´m not interested in playing with children.. And I´m not interested in talking with a childish person, like you Sasaki Makie".

"Whaa?", Makie looked angry at her, in a childish way. "You pretty Child-like yourself, Eva-chan! Hmpf, Negi-kun is already really strong! He´ll become strong without any help from you, Eva-chan!", She pouts annoyed, that Eva called her a child.

Eva somehow looked really annoyed at her words, "Fine.. Then I´ll decide your apprenticeship test right now!". She looked at Chachamaru, than to Negi while pointing at Chachamaru, "If you can hit Chachamaru with your kung fu even once.. Then you´ll pass."

"All right!", Makie smiled. "If that all, Negi-kun will win easily"

"EHHHHH?", Negi, who was trying to calm Makie down, cried. He can´t beat Chachamaru yet!

"Go for it Chachamaru...", Eva ordered.

"Ah.. But...", Chachamaru wasn´t sure if this was right.

"Don´t worry, just go", Eva said. "Just don´t injure him too much", she lastly whispered to Chachamaru.

"Ok..Please excuse me, Negi-sensei", Chachamaru apologized, moving fast forward, hitting her teacher. Negi couldn´t even reacted at all and already lost conscious, even before the fight really begun.

Makie got shocked how fast its end. "NEGI-KUN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Eva sighs disappointed, "How weak..."

"Now, Now.. He just begun his training with Kung fu", finally Tsuna decided to talk.

"Hmm?", Eva finally noticed the boy presence, "Sawada-sensei right?"

Tsuna nodded at her. "I believe... I witness something interesting. But like I said, you should give Negi-kun a bit more time."

Eva thought about it and sighed, "I guess you are right... Say to him, if he can´t even hit Chachmaru once, then he´ll go no further. The place will be here. I´ll give him a break and make the time on midnight on sunday". With this She and Chachamaru finally walk away from them.

Tsuna watched as both of them leave, Chachamaru got his interest. He know that Chachamaru is a robot, but she is so well made that she really looks like a normal girl. If Spanner were here, his eyes would be surly sparkling nonstop. Tsuna chuckled of this thought.

"Did.. Did I do just something bad? I always makes everything wrong", Makie face dropped.

Tsuna turned to her with a smile, "No you haven´t. It was amazing of you, to stood up for Negi-kun like this. I´m impressiv."

"Ehh? Uhm.. It was nothing...He is my teacher after all", Makie blushed at him.

Tsuna thought about it, "This means, you would also have done this with me?"

Makie blushed further, nodding.

"I see, how lucky for me to have such a beautiful student", Tsuna felt happy.

"...", Makie could felt her whole body heating up.

Tsuna smiled, glancing at his clock and to his surprise is already past 06:00 AM. "Ah! Not good! Sorry Sasaki-san, I need to go back to my room! Please pass the message from Mcdoll-san to Negi-kun! See you today in the class".

Makie blushed, "W-What just happened here...?"

* * *

XAfter SchoolX

Tsuna stretched himself as he taking a walk, the first day of his lessons was a bit harder than he thought, both the Headmaster and Takahata-san were right, those girls are really hard to handle... They asked questions over question... Especially about his private life... But, actually they are really similar to his friends, so there shouldn´t be any problems in the future.

Tsuna chuckled, as he saw Negi and some of his students from afar. If he remembered correctly, Kagurazaka Asuna (Student number 8); Sakurazaki Setsuna (Studen number 15); Ku Fei (Student number 12) and Konoe Konoka (Student number 13) were by Negi´s side. Negi was training with Ku Fei for his fight against Chachamaru, while the other three discussing with each other.

"Negi-san is a fast learner...", Chrome, who was walking beside Tsuna, said. She is really impress of that 10 years old boy.

"Yes... Really amazing this boy, but... He is too gentle... He won´t survive a serious battle with this attitude... But then again, he is only 10", Tsuna whispered.

"Boss...", Chrome looked sadly at her boss.

"Hey, lets greet them, after all the girl we are protecting is also there", Tsuna suggested, Chrome agreed with that.

* * *

XNegi and his studentsX

"You learn very fast, Negi-bouzu", Ku fei smiled, as she and Negi exchanges some blows. "And you have talent... But I don´t think you will have a chance against Chachamaru, if it´s only 2 days-aru", She said, as she won against Negi once more.

"Then.. He won´t be able to become Eva-chan´s apprentice after all?", Asuna asked her fellow friend Setsuna.

"Negi-sensei is an amateur when it comes to physical combat...". Setsuna replied, also thinking Negi´s chance against Chachmaru would be really low.

"Just believe in your Sensei and support him as much as you can", Tsuna cut in as he and Chrome joined their conversation.

"Tsuna-san!", Negi greeted. "I´m sorry for this morning", he bowed.

"Don´t worry about this", Tsuna said, making Negi to relax.

"Sawada-sensei, Dokuro-sensei!", The girls looks surprised.

"Hello~", Tsuna greeted, while Chrome bowed.

"S-s-sawada-sensei! Your teaching methods are really amazing", Konoka complimented him with a small stutter in her voice. _`Why... Why does my heart beat so fast..? I...I don´t understand´_

"Ah, thank you Konoe-san, but I still have a lot to learn", Tsuna frowned.

Konoka shook her head, "No, you already amazing this way, Sawada-sen-".

"NEGI-KUUUUUN!", Suddenly a voice interrupted. "I brought a whole bunch of boxed lunches!", the voice belongs to Makie with her friend Izumi Ako (Student number 5) by her side.

"Makie-san! Ako-san!", Negi greeted back.

"Wow~ That´s a lot", Tsuna laughed as he saw how many boxes Makie brought for his fellow teacher.

"S-s-sawada-sensei!" Makie eyes widened with a blush. "Uhm.. I didn´t knew you would be also here"

Ako was surprised of her friend attitude. Well.. She did noticed her strange behavior towards their history teacher already a while ago.. During the history class, she noticed how Makie strangely staring at their History teacher with admiration. _`Is she in love with Sawada-sensei?´,_ she wondered, `_I guess I will ask her later´._

Tsuna laughed, how Negi become fatter, because he ate to much of Makie food. Makie and all the girls were shocked. Makie apologize frustrated, about her mistake. She said her club has a secret diet technique, dragging him to the sauna. But it´s backfired and Negi become skinny like a skeleton.

"He become even weaker..", Chrome pointed it out.

"NOOO!", Makie cried.

Negi laughed it off, "I´m ok".

"I´m really sorry, Negi-kun! This is all my fault! I thought I would help you, but all I´ve done is stay in your way..", Makie cried.

"It´s really ok, Makie-san", Negi tried to calm her down.

"B-But there are only two days left until sunday... Wait Sunday?", Makie realized something. "AHHHH! I forgot! I have the selection test for the competition on Sunday!"

"Eh? Really? Are you going to be okay?", Asuna asks worried.

"Well... I have no confidence at all, actually..", Makie cried.

"Eh? Why?", Asuna wondered, Makie was usually very confident.

"Ninomiya-sensei said that I was performing like a primary school student... And I cause all sorts of trouble for Negi-kun too.. I´m so useless..", Makie looked down, but suddenly become a hit from a fan. "Eh?" Makie holding her head.

"Don´t think like that Sasaki-san... Are you already giving up, because someone told you, you aren´t good enough? In the world, there is always someone who dislike something about a person.. And if you let this kind of person to affect you, you would disappointing 99 other persons...", Tsuna said, randomly holding a fan.

"Sawada-sensei...", Makie whispered, not sure what to do.

"How about you show us your gymnastics, Sasaki-san?", Tsuna suggested.

"EH? I can´t do that!", Makie shouted.

"Come one! Show us! Show us!", Asuna liked the idea.

"Ah.. I want to see it too! I´ve never seen Makie-san´s gymnastics before!", Negi agreed with the two.

"Uu.." Makie hesitated, then looking to the smiling Tsuna. "J.. Just a bit then..", She blushed.

* * *

XAfter Makie showing her skillX

"H-h-how.. Was it..?", Makie asked shyly, afraid that they didn´t like it.

They all awed at her. "Wow!"; "Amazing!"; "It was great after all!"

"But.. Sensei said I was to childish..", Makie mumbled still not convincing.

"That´s not true!," Negi said. "I don´t understand gymnastics, but I think that was great! It was a beautifully honest and direct performance just like I expected from Makie-san!", He said with passion.

"Chrome.. I don´t understand why you covering my eyes", suddenly a voice sighed. All the girls turned to the voice.

"Ah.. Uhm...", Chrome blushed, she reacted to fast, as she noticed how Makies panties was showing off. "Her panties..." Chrome replied lowly.

"!" Now all the girls + Tsuna and Negi understanded.

"KYAAAH!", Makie pulled her skirt down

"Well.. I didn´t saw it anyway", Tsuna shrugged it off.

"I-I didn´t noticed, because her performance was too beautiful", Negi blushed.

Asuna hit Negi with the fan, that she snucks from her History Teacher.

Tsuna sighed, "It doesn´t matter now... What it really matter is... Sasaki-san! Do you understand? You made all the girls here and Negi really happy with your performance alone", Tsuna smiled, and all the girl around him + Negi could only agree with him. "So.. Please try your best, after all I still need to see your performance", he winked.

"T-T-Thank you, Tsuna-kun!", Makie was surprise, alone those words of her history teacher made her feel so much better. As long as he support her, she thought she could do anything. This feeling was so strange for her.

"Tsuna-kun?", The girls thought they heard wrong.

"Ah! I´m sorry, it´s just slipped!", Makie blushed.

"I don´t mind, you can call me like that.. But only if I can call you Makie-chan?", Tsuna smiled. Makie nodded, blushing at her suffix. This makes her feel closer to him.

"For the next two days... Let´s both do our best, Makie-san!", Negi smiled.

"Negi-kun..", Makie smiled back.

"Come on, Negi-bouzu! Let´s continue training!" ,Ku Fai called, got very motivated. "Yes, Master!", Negi saluted.

"It´s already late... We should go, Chrome-chan... After all we need to call home, that what we promised to them", Tsuna said. "Goodbye, everyone".

"Ah! Goodbye, Tsuna-kun!" Makie blushed. "And thank you very much!", She bowed.

Tsuna waved. Then he and Chrome disappeared out of their sight.

"..."

"Say.. Since when did you fallen for our history teacher?", Asuna grinned.

"Ehh? It´s not like that!" Makie blushed, denied it.

"Oh come on! What did he has, to make you fallen in love with him soooooo crazy?", Asuna continued to teased.

"Asuna!", Makie shouted.

"I´m joking!" Asuna laughed.

"I hope you are", Makie threatened. "Though... Tsuna-kun is really a good person..."

"Yeah... Tsu...Sawada-sensei is really nice", Konoka smiled, hiding her jealousy.

"So.. It´s because of his character, you have fallen for him?", Asuna grinned.

"Asuna!", Makie glared.

* * *

XThe next morningX

"It´s looks like fun", Tsuna laughed, how Negi and Makie doing Ku fei training methods, like defending against wooden rods, which Ku Fei throwing at them, from a high tree. Or fighting against robots in form of a wooden human. _`It´s like a harmless version off Reborns training´_ Tsuna snickered.

* * *

XAfter classX

Tsuna and Chrome joined the "Negi group" again. What today different is, that Asuna is also take a small lesson from someone. In this case, with Setsuna. Tsuna guess they are training some sword skill, although they fight with fans and broom. _`Kendo.. Takeshi-kun...They could learn so much from you...´,_ Tsuna smiled at his thought.

"Ne~ Sawada-sensei... Can I also calling you, Tsuna-kun, as well?", Konoka asked.

Tsuna smiled, "Sure! I prefer it better than _Sawada-sensei_ "

Konoka beamed, "Alright, Tsuna-kun"

_`Why does she feel so familiar... Maybe because she resemble Kyoko-chan? No... It´s somthing different...´, _Tsuna wondered. "Well.. Can I call you, Konoka-chan?"

Konoka nodded happily, "Of course, Tsuna-kun!".

"Alright, Konoka-chan", he copied Konoka and beaming at her, the same way she did it to him.

Konoka laughed, "You are good at copying, Tsuna-kun". Tsuna laughed with her.

* * *

XSaturday 04:00(8 hours until Negi´s apprenticeship testX

The day was like a reply from yesterday, with Negi and Makie training in the morning and training again on the afternoon. The different is, there wasn´t any school lessons today and that Okochi Akira (Student number 6) and Akashi Yuna (Student number 2) joined (Both of them a roommates of Makie and Ako).

"So.. Do you think he´s going to win?", Yuna asked Ku Fei.

"Well.. Negi-bouzu is a fast learner-aru! He learned techniques, that would take a month to master, in within three hours! Sheesh.. What´s with this kid?", Ku Fei asked jealously.

"Ehh?", Ako is quite impressed of Negi.

"But he couldn´t be a 10 year old teacher if he wasn´t like that..", Akira said.

"I get it! That´s a genius for you! He´ll win for sure!", Yuna shouted, they all nodded.

Negi blushed, "Uhm..No.. Uh.."

"Hey, Negi.. Aren´t you kind of smelly?", Asuna noticed, sniffing at him. "Don´t tell me you haven´t been taking baths..", Asuna frowned.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?", All the girl looks shocked and backing slightly away.

"Negi...", Asuna getting angry at him.

"No, um.. This is... I just forgot to..", Negi tried to defend himself.

"No excuses! Come one! I´m going to wash you!", Asuna said dragging him away.

"Wait Asuna! We going too", All the girls fellowed her.

Tsuna snickered, _`He is just like Futa, he also don´t like bathing at all´. _

* * *

XSkiptime: Finally sunday midnightX

"Evangeline-saaaaaaaan!", Negi called. "Negi Springfield is here for the apprenticeship-test!"

"You came after all, boy... Well then, let´s hurry up and get this started", Eva entered into the scene and smirked. "If you can hit Chachamaru even once with your Kung Fu, then you´ll pass. The match continues until you´re dead or you can´t attack anymore"

"Are those all the conditions?", Negi asked, smiling.

"Hm? Yeah.. That´s fine", Eva wondered why he asked. "More importantly...Can´t you do something about your damn audience?", Eva looked angry, pointing at the crowd (Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Ku Fei, Makie, Ako, Yuna, Akira, Chrome and Tsuna) behind him.

" Uhm, They just fellow me..", Negi shrugged, he couldn´t done anything against that.

All the girls cheered for him, "Go for it Negi!"

"Negi-kun! Are you going to be ok?", Makie asks worried.

"Just leave it to me, Makie-san", Negi assure her, "I´ll use the results of my training to the full".

"So.. Finally the show will begin..", Tsuna smiled, observing closely.

With this, Negi and Chachamaru charged at each other, both in an inhuman speed. Tsuna also noticed how Negi powered himself up with magic. Negi could get some good counter chances, but Chachamaru was way better and always one step ahead.

Finally Chachamaru switch to the offensive and hit Negi strongly against his neck, after Chachamara dodged a good counter from Negi.

"NEGI-KUN!"

"Hmpf.. Is that all you got?", Eva looked angry, how weak he is. "Too bad, boy, but that´s just how you are. Go wash your face and fix yourself up."

"Negi-kun/Negi!", Makie and Asuna rushed to him, but Negi stood up and stopped them.

"Not yet... I´m not dead yet... Evangeline-san", Negi smiled.

Tsuna recalled the conditions, "I see... Using her words against herself..."

"Huh..? What are you talking about? The match is over, time for little brats to be home and in bed", Eva sighed.

"The condition was** "Until I die..."** So that means there´s no time limit, right?", Negi smirked.

"What? Don´t tell me that you´re..", Eva realized something.

"That right. I´m going to stick at it until I land one hit, no matter how long it takes! Chachamaru-san! Let´s continue!", Negi grinned, taking his fighting pose. Though Negi lost his contract of his power up magic spell, he isn´t that fast anymore, but still faster than any normal human. After a half hour later, Negi it totally beaten up, but he still continued.

Tsuna is amazed, "Negi-kun has truly a strong will..."

"I.. I can´t watch this anymore! I´m going to stop him!", Asuna shouted, taking a strange card out.

"NO Asuna!", Suddenly Makie getting on Asuna way. "Don´t stop him!" Makie shouted.

"But.. But.. "Asuna stuttered.

"Even if he´s badly injured... he´s still tried really hard to get to this point! I know what´you´re thinking.. I know.. But.. Didn´t Negi-kun said he´d try his best no matter what!" Makie cried.

"NEGI-Kun, Do your best! NEGI-kun, Don´t give up!"

"Eh?", all the girl looked at the source of the voice. It was their History Teacher.

"NEGI-Kun, Do your best! NEGI-kun, Don´t give up!", He shouted again.

"Sawada-sensei!", Asuna looked angry at him, he should stop the fight.

"NEGI-Kun, Do your best! NEGI-kun, Don´t give up!", he ignored her.

Makie looked at Tsuna, with a smile and whispered a `Thank You´ to him. "NEGI-Kun, Do your best! NEGI-kun, Don´t give up!", she joined him.

"Sawada-sensei... Makie-chan...", Asuna whispered, her eyes watered. "NEGI, Do your best! NEGI, Don´t give up!" She cried.

Suddenly one after another also shouted the same lyric.

"NEGI-Kun, Do your best! NEGI-kun, Don´t give up!"

"Those guys..", Eva whispered.

"Everyone...", Chachamaru looked at them.

"Ah! Hey Chachamaru!", Eva shouted.

"Eh..?", Chachamaru realized her mistake too late.

*CLANG*

This sound finally end this fight. Negi finally got a hit against Chachamaru. "I hit..", Negi smiled, falling down.

"He did it!", The girls cheered, but saw that Negi collapse, "Oh no! Negi!"

* * *

XSome minutes laterX

Negi finally woke up after he pass out. "Huh..? I.. I ... The test?", Negi asked. His head lying on Makie´s lap.

"Don´t worry! You passed, Negi-kun!", Makie smiled.

"So boy..", Eva wanted to say something, but suddenly cut off.

"Ne, Mcdoll-san.. Wouldn´t you mind to have another student?", Tsuna suddenly asked.

"EHHHHHHHHH?", All the girls turned their eyes to him with surprise.

"You..", Eva narrowed her eyes, then close her eyes, "Sure, but only if you can also hit Chachamaru".

"No objection", Tsuna smiled.

"Tsuna-kun, didn´t you saw, how strong Chachamaru was?", Konoka asks worried.

"Yes... And this make it more interesting", Tsuna smirked, knowing his hyper intuition won´t work against her.

"Aren´t you a bit too confident?", Asuna asked.

"Am I?", Tsuna made a small laugh, remembering his past self.

"But you have only one chance!", Eva said, not making the same mistake another time.

"I couldn´t agree more", Tsuna said as couldn´t wait anymore and took a fighting stance he learned from Fon.

Ku Fei widened her eyes, "That...!"

"Shall we begin?", Tsuna asked.

* * *

"I-I can´t believe it... He can easily keep up, with Chachamaru... ", Asuna gulped.

"Amazing..", Ku Fei said, her body trembling from excitement to fight him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, eh?", Yuna was surprise, she knew that he is an athletic, but to think he could also fight like this.

"He looks.. completely different...", Akira whispered, she has to admit that he was somewhat cool.

"You can tell, that he is having fun..", Ako smiled, even though they are fighting, it´s looks really beautiful to her.

"Tsuna-kun..", Makie blushed, she can´t denied anymore, she really likes her teacher.

"As expected... Eh? Why did I said that? Did I know that he was that strong?", Setsuna asked herself, but was still amazed of his professional moves.

"Tsuna-kun..", Konoka´s heart beat even faster than before. But she didn´t know the reason for that, she isn´t the type to fall in love with a simple handsome boy. But she could felt this warm feeling since his arrival at her class.

"Sawada-sensei...What the hell is going on with our teachers?", Asuna asks frustrated.

"Amazing...Tsuna-san... !", Negi eyes brighten. Tsuna really looks like a hero to him.

"Boss.. Why are you still holding back...?", Chrome suddenly spoke.

"Holding back..?", Eva widened her eyes. Then suddenly realized something, throughout the fight, he didn´t even sweat a bit. "You.. You didn´t even fought seriously?", Eva shouted disbelieving.

"I guess the fun is over...", Tsuna smiled, jumping a bit away from Chachamaru.

Chachamaru looks confused at him.

Tsuna only smiled and disappeared suddenly.

_`Instant movement!´,_ Eva, Ku Fei, Chachamaru and Setsuna look shocked.

Tsuna appeared right behind Chachamaru. Chachamaru couldn´t even reacted anymore and closed her eyes. But she didn´t get a hit, instead she felt her head patted. "I won", Tsuna smiled, made a small kiss against her forehead. Which caught Chachamaru totally of guard and her body almost exploded from the heat.

"Tsuna-san!", Negi cheered, while the other girls gasped at that, some of them even got jealous.

"Tch.. I lose... Twice.. You both can come to my cottage any time and I´ll train you.. Just like I promised...", Eva sighed. _`I need to get some information of this Sawada-Boy...´. _

Negi smiled ,"I did it.."

"We did it", Tsuna corrected. Which made Negi grin, but he has the feeling he missed something.

...

...

...

_`AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What should we dooo? I want to be Evangeline apprentice because she would train me in magic!´,_ Negi run back and forth.

"Hm?", Tsuna looked at Negi who act strangely, but shrugged it off. "Well, now it´s your turn Makie-chan", Tsuna winked at her.

"Y-Yes! Tsuna-kun!", Makie blushed. She really want to give her best for Tsuna.

* * *

_-To be continue-**  
**_

* * *

**Space for some Profile (Contains Spoiler for this fic)**

**Name: **Sasaki Makie**  
Nickname: **Baka Pink**  
Age: **15**  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Student Number 16 (Class 3A), Rhythmic Gymnastic Club Member (Mahora Academie)**  
Flame: -  
Family: **unknown**  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**Makie is a cheerful girl that loves Gymnastic the most in her life (This will change though).  
Her test scores are the second lowest in the entire class and she is known as the "Baka Pink" of the infamous "Baka Rangers" (This is something she want to avoid Tsuna to know).

**Name: **Evangeline A.K. McDowell**, **short: Eva**  
Nickname: **The Queen of the Night, Dark Evangel, The Doll Master**  
Age: **She would kill me if I reveal that, sry guys**  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Student Number 26 (Class 3A), Member of Go Club and Tea Ceremony Club (Mahora Academie)**  
Flame: -  
Family: **unknown**  
Pet: **Maybe Chachazero (Doll) and her other dolls.**  
Summary:  
**Eva is a Vampire. She is cursed to remain at the School ground because of Negi´s Father, Nagi Springfield. Eva is a cruel, powerful mage in her own right, but she also cares alot for Negi (Not that she admit that). She become a vampire when she was 10 through sorcery. Because her body wont aged anymore, she remained as a 10 years old child (But she has an illusionary adult version of her).

**Name: **Karakuri Chachamaru, short: Chacha**  
Nickname: **Dreaming Doll**  
Age: **3?**  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Eva servant, Student Number 10 (Class 3A)**, **Member of Go Club and Tea Ceremony Club (Mahora Academie)**  
Flame: -  
Family: **Chachazero (Doll-sister) and the other dolls**  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**She is in actuality a robot invented by class mechanical geniuses Satomi Hakase as the partner for immortal vampiress Evangeline. She likes to tease her master Eva (Which have consequences, but it´s still worth to her). Though she is a robot, Chachamaru is trying to discover herself and her humanity, she seems to have a crush on Negi.**  
**

**Name: **Konoe Konoka**  
Nickname: **Princess of the old World, Ojou-Sama**  
Age: **15**  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Student Number 13 (Class 3A)**, **Fortune Telling Club Member (Mahora Academie)**  
Flame: -  
Family: **Konoe Konoemon (Grandfather), Konoe Eishune (Father)**  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**Konoka is the cheerful, helpful and slightly naive roommate of Asuna. From birth, Konoka was tied to several powerful magical organizations (Her father is the chief of the Kansai magic association and was a member of Nagi Springfield's "Crimson Wings", her grandfather is the dean of Mahora Academy), yet she was sent away kept in the dark about her heritage of magic. Only after a trip to her home in Kyoto (One arc, before Tsuna come) does Konoka finally discover the power locked away and allies with Negi in order to release it to her fullest potential.  
It seems like she and Tsuna have met somewhere in the past before.

**Name:** Kagurazaka Asuna  
**Nickname:** Baka Red  
**Age:** 15  
**Mafia-Family:** -  
**Position:** Student Number 8 (Class 3A), Member of the Art Club (Mahora Academie)  
**Flame**: -  
**Family:** Unknown  
**Pet:** -  
**Summary:**  
The main heroine in the world of Negima.  
Asuna is an orphan who was allowed into the school free by the the dean, yet still tries to pay towards her schooling with her wages earned delivering newspapers. Asuna is a bullheaded, arrogant and slightly daffy girl, but her encounters with Negi slowly awakens dormant abilities within her as well as a mysterious past that suggests she is something much greater and much worse than a mere middle-school student.  
Much to her chagrin, she is "Baka Red" of the Baka Rangers and has the lowest test score average in the class, especially in English.

Negi and Asuna's relationship starts on very shaky ground, but quickly improves as they get to know one another. Asuna tends to act like an older sister towards Negi, and is very protective of him.


	6. Girls, Magic and Demon

**KHR: Ultimative Crossover!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Girls, Magic and Demon**  
**

* * *

Tsuna yawned, looking at his wristwatch, _`She is late...´_

"Tsuna-kun! I´m Sorry! Did you wait long?", A girl shouted, while panting from the run.

Tsuna smiled at the new arrived girl, "Don´t worry, it wasn´t that long".

The girl eyes blinked, searching for a town clock, to her suprise she is half a hour too late. "I´m really sorry!", The girl bowed apology to him, almost crying.

"Don´t worry, it´s not a big deal, Makie-chan", Tsuna calmed her down. "By the way, you really looks beautiful in this dress", he pointed out.

"T-Thank you", Makie blushed. To be honest... The reason why she took so long was because she didn´t know, what to wear for this "_date"_.

* * *

_xFlashback, one day agox_

_"Well, now it´s your turn Makie-chan", Tsuna winked at her._

_"Y-Yes! Tsuna-kun!", Makie blushed of this handsome wink from her teacher._

_"Ah!", Tsuna thought of something._

_"Huh?", Makie wondered._

_"If you succes on your selection test..Then, let me take you out wherever you want", Tsuna suggested to her._

_Makie eyes widened really big. "R-Rea-Really?", She hoped she didn´t hear things._

_Tsuna nodded. "Just take it as a congratulation present", he smiled._

_Makie looked a bit disappointed, but a date is a date. "Alright! I will give my best!", Makie eyes burned with passion._

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

"Uhm... it is really alright to skip your lesson with Eva-chan?", Makie asked.

Tsuna shook his head, "It´s alright, you did your best yesterday, so I should keep my promise to you... After all a promise is a promise". Then he laughed it off, "Beside... When I told Negi-kun, that I wouldn´t come today, he was somewhat relief. Maybe he doesn´t like me?".

Makie instantly shook her head, "Negi-kun don´t hate you! It´s probably another reason! Negi-kun isn´t such a person to hate someone!"

"You do like Negi-kun very much, aren´t you? Even though he is so much younger than you~ Well... I guess, If you in love with someone... Age doesn´t matter, heh~?", Tsuna smiled at her.

"EH? No-NO! It-It isn´t like that!", Makie denied quickly. "I mean Negi-kun is really cute.. But.. I-I-I already like another boy...", She confessed with a small voice, her red face couldn´t be covered anymore.

"Oh? Then this guy is really lucky, to have such a beautiful girl after him", Tsuna smiled. "What do you like about him?", he asked curiously.

Makie blushed even further, "Uhm.. Actually I don´t even know anything about him... But he grown very close to me... He is really kind and he also encouraged me a lot. He is also the main reason why I got through the selection test... And before I know... I was already falling for him".

"Such a honest answer... I really want to meet this person", Tsuna said, gotten really impress of the description.

_`I´m sorry but you can´t, Tsuna-kun... After all, the person I descriped... Is the person yourself...´_

* * *

"It´s getting late Makie-chan, we should go back to our rooms", Tsuna suggested, as the moon shines on them.

"Sure, Tsuna-kun...", Makie smiled. It was the best day of her life. She really loves to spent her time with her history teacher. Her love with her teacher enhanced once more after their "Date".

Even though it was just for a few hours, she could confirm her feelings for her history teacher. She loves to speak with him; She loves to laugh with him; She even loves just to be able to stand beside him.

Maybe... She is just a fool to fall in love with someone that quickly. Maybe it was just another stupid crushes for a handsome boys. Maybe.. She don´t even understand what love is... But this was the first time, that a boy gain all her interest. The first time, she felt fear if he doesn´t like her. The first time, that her heart starts beating only to be with him. The first time, that she prefers something else more than her belovable gymnastic. Yes... She could say she was in lo-

"Makie-chan!", Tsuna suddenly interrupted her thought.

"Eh? Tsuna-kun?", Makie blinked a bit suprise.

"We arrived", Tsuna said. "You were so distracted with your thoughts, that I didn´t want to interrupt you on the way".

"Ah! I´m sorry Tsuna-kun!", Makie blushes totally embrassed.

"Don´t worry, I guess we should say goodbye", Tsuna smiled.

Makie hesitated, she didn´t want him to leave yet, "Ah.. Uhm.. Tsuna-kun..."

"Yes?", Tsuna look at her.

"Uhm... I..I...", Makie stuttered.

"Makie-chan?"

"No! It´s nothing, good night, Tsuna-kun!", Makie blurted as she quickly entered her room and close the door.

Tsuna looks confused at the close door, but shrugged it off and smiled, "Good night".

Makie fell on her back and panted,_ `I shouldn´t rush... Or he will think that I am weird..´.__  
_

_"_Makie? Your back? Huh, why are you sitting on the floor?"_, _Makie´s roommate Ako asked._  
_

"...I love you, Ako-chan!", Makie said with a straight face.

"...EHHHH?", Ako blushed of this random confession. "I- Uhm- I mean- We´re both girls! No.. It´s.."

Makie begun to laugh, "I was joking, Ako-chan".

Ako blinked, but sighed in relief and pouted, "Don´t joke like that, Makie! And you even said it with a straight face! I thought you were serious!"

Makie continued to laugh and sighed, _`Why can´t it be so easy like this...?´_

* * *

XBack to TsunaX

"You were spying?", Tsuna asked. "You can come out now... Chrome-chan".

"Boss...", Chrome blushes embrassed. She should´ve known, that hiding wouldn´t work against him anymore.

"You followed us, right? Why?", Tsuna wondered. He noticed her already as he was waiting for Makie. But he done nothing, because... After all, it was Chrome. She should has her reasons, he believed.

"Ah.. Uhm.. I-I want to make sure.. Nobody would attack you... Boss...", Chrome lied. The truth is, she was really jealous. She didn´t even had a date with her Boss before. _`This is so unfair! I know him longer than her!´,_ Chrome thought angryly. _`Ah! What I am thinking? Boss isn´t a possession!´,_ she scolded to herself.

Tsuna could tell she was lying, but let it go... For now. "I see... Let´s go home, Chrome-chan", He smiled at her, hearing his stomach growl. Chrome nodded; angry at herself for lying to her Boss.

* * *

XThe next dayX

Like yesterday, Tsuna couldn´t go to Eva´s lessons today, because he promised Shizuna-sensei to help her out. Minamato Shizuna is a fellow teacher, she is also close to Takahata-san and Negi´s advisor of the school. What Tsuna also noticed, is the fact she has the largest breast here in this campus. Do not get him wrong, Tsuna isn´t someone who looks at women body, but her breast couldn´t get unnoticed... It was like... It wants to have attention or something like that, this remind him of Adelheid from the Shimon family.

Negi was really relief, when he heard, that Tsuna couldn´t come once again, because he gain some time to think a cover for his secret.

"Uhm... Shizuna-san? Where are we going?", Tsuna asked.

"To the nurse room", Shizuna replied with a smile.

"Ah! I see", Tsuna nodded, looking away from her with a small blush.

"Here we are", Shizuna said, as she opened the door, "Oh my, You already here, Ako-chan".

"Shizuna-sensei", Ako greeted.

"Oh? Izumi-san", Tsuna greeted.

"Eh? Sawada-sensei?", Ako looks suprised that her History teacher was beside Shizuna-sensei.

...

...

...

"So you working as an assistant here, Izumi-san? Amazing!", Tsuna praised her.

"I-It´s nothing", Ako replied shyly.

"Not at all, after all, you helps the people, who got injured, this is really important and I would be glad, if somebody that nice like you, could cure me", Tsuna smiled.

"Th-Thank you", Ako couldn´t help but blushed._`What am I blushing for? And beside Makie already likes him!´_

"So, Shizuna-san, how can I help you?", Tsuna asked.

"Well, I have soon a really important meeting and I know Ako-chan can handle this herself, but it would be safer, if someone could aid her", Shizuna said.

"Ah alright, I am gladly to help her", Tsuna nodded.

"Eh..?", Ako couldn´t believe it, alone with her handsome history teacher? This can´t have a good ending!

"Thank you very much, Sawada-kun", Shizuna smiled. "I will be back in about three hours", she said as she leaving the two alone.

"So this means... Is only us two now", Tsuna gentle smiled at Ako.

_`I want to die~´,_ Ako cried.

* * *

XAfter two hoursX

"Haha~ You used to be afraid of Chihuahuas?", Ako teased.

Tsuna sigh embrassed, "Don´t tease me, Ako-chan... They were really scary back then..."

Ako laughed, "I´m sorry, Tsuna-kun, but to be afraid of such a cute dog..."

"Yes, Yes, I know", Tsuna waved it off, but in the end he was laughing along. "So, Shizuna-san should come back soon", Tsuna said as he was looking at the clock, which hang above the door.

Ako nodded, enjoying the time with her teacher. They just adapt to call each other with their first name. They mostly talk about Tsuna´s past in the last two hours. She thought it would be really akward to being left alone with him, but her teacher is really good of making a conversation. What she can tell, is.. That her teacher is really a kind and funny person to speak. Actually she can´t believe that she could openly talk to him, it´s like a dream to her.

Some seconds later Ako noticed, that Tsuna put his glasses off, it seems like he wanted to clean it. She really admire his beautiful features, it is like he is a famous movie star. _`A person like him would never like a girl, like me´, _Ako thought sadly.

"Uhm.. Ako-chan, why this sad face?", Tsuna wondered, noticing his student, changed expression.

"Eh? N-Nothing, Tsuna-kun", Ako widened her eyes.

"It´s not nothing! I can see the pain in your eyes!", Tsuna said walking closer to her. He put both of his hand to her shoulder and looking straight to her eyes, "Please tell me, what burden you? I want to help".

Ako blushed at his beautiful caramel eyes looking straight at her. "Ah.. uhm..", She couldn´t find any words to reply, so she steped back a bit, but to her misfortune she bumb against the edge of one of the beds in the room. "KYAH!" Ako screamed, as she thought she would fall. But Tsuna could reacted fast and pulled her up to him, into a hug.

"Are you alright, Ako-chan?", Tsuna asked. "This was dangerous!"

Ako blushed, she could heard her own heartbeat. "I-I´m a-alright", She stuttered.

Suddenly the door opened and revealed a surprise Shizuna, "Oh my! Did I interrupting you?"

"Huh?", Tsuna and Ako looking at the smiling Shizuna.

"Ah! Shizuna-san you are back", Tsuna greeted; letting Ako go, after checking her if she was really alright.

"I guess I should let you two a bit more time", Shizuna smiled, closing the door and walking away.

"I-It´s a misunderstanding!", Ako shouted with a blush, trying to clear what happened and chased after her.

Tsuna only looks confused to them, "I guess, my shift in the nurse room is over?".

* * *

"Hmm, what to do?", Tsuna wondered at himself, "It´s still to early to go home..."

"Tsuna-kun?", A voice called.

"Eh?", Tsuna wondered and looking back. To his surprise, it was Konoka, "Konoka-chan!"

"What are you doing here?", Konoka asked, smiling of her suffix.

"Well, just a walk", He replied. "What about you? Aren´t you with Asuna-san and the others?"

"Uhm.. Well... There is a fight between Negi-kun and Asuna..", Konoka sighed.

"Oh? Is that the reason why Asuna-san avoids him today?".

"Well, Negi-kun tried to apologise to her, but she ignored him".

"What has he done?", Tsuna asked curiously.

"Uhm.. It´s a long story", Konoka said, trying to avoid his question, because she don´t want to cause any trouble for her English teacher. After all Negi-kun summoned Asuna right in front of Asuna´s crush, Takamichi-sensei, NUDE!...And Tsuna-kun wouldn´t believe her anyway and the least what she want, is making him think that she is weird.

Tsuna noticed how Konoka avoiding his question, he guess it was cause of one of Negi´s magic. Yesterday the headmaster told him, that his granddaughter finally discover about her ability as a mage, much to Tsuna´s delight.

"I see, well Konoka-chan, want to have some companion? I´m bored right now and I don´t want to go home yet", Tsuna pleaded.

Konoka rejoiced, "Sure, Tsuna-kun".

Tsuna thanked her. "Well, where were you going anyway?"

"I was going to the supermarket, I need some ingredients", Konoka replied with a smile.

"Ah I see, alright Konoka-chan! Let´s go!", Tsuna smiled, lifting her like a bride and racing to the next supermarket.

"Kyaaaah!", Konoka screamed surprise and blushes of this closeness to her teacher, but there was something strange about this, _`This feeling is so familiar...´_

* * *

"Ehh? Negi-kun is a sleepwalker? And for some reason he always end up on Asuna´s bed while clinging on her?", Tsuna asked unbelievable.

Konoka nodded. "He is such a meane, he´s never coming to my bed and clinging on ME!", Konoka pouted.

Tsuna chuckled. "Maybe I should sleepwalk and hugging you in your sleep, if that make you happy", he joked.

"Eh?", Konoka thought about it and her body heats up.

Tsuna grinned, "Don´t worry, last time I check, I don´t sleepwalk".

"I-I see..", Konoka blushed. Again her heart suddenly beat so fast.

"Well... Are we finish yet?", Tsuna asked, holding four full bags.

Konoka giggled, "Yes, we are finish. Thank you very much, Tsuna-kun!"

"You really like to cook, don´t you, Konoka-chan?", Tsuna asked.

"Yep", Konoka confirmed.

"This means, you also cook for Negi-kun and Asuna-san, right?"

Konoka nodded again.

"How amazing", Tsuna smiled. "Even though you are younger than me... I bet you will be a great wife in the future!"

Even though she heard that from Negi and some of her classmates before, she couldn´t help but blushing like a tomato. _`Why I am blushing over that? Aww~ Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!´_

"Uhm.. Konoka-chan?", Tsuna look worried at her.

"Ah! I´m sorry Tsuna-kun!", Konoka apologies as she calmed down. "Ne Tsuna-kun, would you like to have dinner at our room tonight?", Konoka asked, somehow embarrassed to ask, normally this wouldn´t be a big deal for her to invite someone.

"Well, Thanks for inviting, but Chrome-chan already making dinner for me", Tsuna replied.

"I-I see..", Konoka mumbled, somehow she didn´t like it, that Chrome-san is living with him together. _`Why..? What´s wrong with me?´_

"Konoka! There you are!", A girl shouted.

"Eh?", Both Konoka and Tsuna look confused. "Asuna?"

"I thought something happened to you" , Asuna sighed. "So you were shopping?"

"Yupp! And Tsuna-kun helped me a lot" Konoka smiled, putting the strange pain in her heart aside.

"Heh? Nice from you, Sawada-sensei", Asuna smiled.

"I think everyone would done the same", Tsuna smiled back. "Say Asuna I heard you have a fight with Ne-", Tsuna stopped his sentence when he notice the glare from her. "Never mind...", Tsuna sweatsdropped, this stare was just like Lal Mirch hers and he know he NEEDED to avoid this. "Well... It´s getting late, Chrome-chan is surely waiting for me, I guess I can leave Konoka-chan in your care, can I?", Tsuna asked, handing over the shopping bags.

Asuna nodded, taking those shopping bags from him. "Got it"

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! Th-Thank you for today", Konoka said embrass.

Tsuna smiled and finally dashing off.

"Let´s go, Konoka", Asuna said.

"Yes..."

* * *

The week ends quickly for Tsuna. Tsuna still couldn´t gone to Eva lessons once, because of things he needs to do. Like reporting to the Ninth/Reborn, calling his friends/family back home, etc.

They also had the Golden Week (**Golden week is a series of puplic holidays in Japan**). He and Chrome were invited from Yukihiro Ayaka (mostly because of Makie) to come with her and more than a half of the class + Negi to her Island in the south. They had really much fun there. He was really surprised how rich Ayaka is, even though it was nothing compared to the Vongola.

Even though they was just for a break there, he was glad how Negi and Asuna made up in the end. Still he had the urge to know what happened between them.

* * *

"Tsuna-san! Dokoru-san!", Negi grinned, waving at him. They are all back in Mahora Academy, but still had a day off. Tsuna and Chrome were relaxing on a bench.

"So... Your a mage, Negi-kun?", Tsuna suddenly confronted Negi.

"PFFT-WHAT? HOW? EHHH..? I MEAN...", Negi almost died from shock and spit his drink out.

Tsuna laughed, "Don´t worry, Negi-kun. We will kept it as a secret"

"But.. But how did you know..?", Negi was totally confused.

"Well, mostly because we overheard your conservation you had with Miyazaki-san and Ayase-san, yesterday", Tsuna said. "Oh yeah, sorry for that, but we couldn´t help it. You were too loud".

Chrome sighed, it was a perfect chance for them to get closer to Negi and the others, without blowing off their cover. It was really lucky to overhead that conversation.

Negi could cried, another one discovered his secret. "Please, Tsuna-san and Dokoru-san, please don´t tell anyone that I am a mage! Because I will turn to an ermine if my secret come to the puplic"

"An ermine...?", Tsuna raised his eyebrow. "Oh well, don´t worry, we will surely keep your secret", he smiled.

Negi has the urged to smile back, he has the feeling he can entrust anything to him, "Thank you, Tsuna-san!"

"I guess, Mcdoll-san is teaching you magic, am I right?", Tsuna asked.

"Yes..", Negi replied, he know lying now, would have no point.

"I see..", Tsuna nodded. "She is also a mage?"

"Well not directly, but she can use mage, truthful she is a vampire", Negi replied silly.

"Vampire...?", Tsuna sweatsdropped. _`What the hell, Reborn? In what for a World did you put me in?´_

Negi nodded.

Tsuna sighed, it doesn´t really matter now. He wouldn´t be suprised anymore if an alien appears right in front of him. So he changed the subject of his thoughts. "Come on let´s got to Mcdoll-san, it´s time for my first lesson", Tsuna chuckled.

* * *

"I see, so he aware of it now... Truthful this makes things easier", Evangeline said, well she didn´t really care of this exposing, but this Sawada-boy did gain her interest.

Tsuna smiled, "Mcdoll-san, I really want to learn Magic".

Eva sighed, "Yes.. This is what I promise you... But I won´t talk a subject twice, wait till the others came and let them explain what magic is"

"I see, no objections", Tsuna said, a bit disappointed.

"Well to the other brat, we will continue your training. Follow me!", Eva said looking at Negi, leading the way.

"Yes, Master!", Negi replied.

"Magic.. This will be interesting", Tsuna got a bit excited as he follows them.

* * *

"Was that magic? We really did transport in this miniature tower", Tsuna anaylsed his surrounding. A second ago, he was standing with Eva, Chachmaru, Chachazero, Negi and Chrome in Eva´s Villa around a miniature tower inside of a big bottle. For a split second, a magic circle appeared and they there transported in this tower. Though.. Something similar has happened in the Choice game against Byakuran.

"Yes this was a magic spell, but I will explain this when the other brats manage to find their way here", Eva smirked, a bit proud of her ability.

"I see", Tsuna sighed, waiting again?

"For now, you will observing us", Eva said to Tsuna. "Brat... You will have a sparring against me, Chachamaru and Chachazero", she turned to Negi and smirked evilly, that even made Tsuna to shudder, he know this smirk very well.

"Ehhh? But..", Negi trying to protest of this 3vs1.

"No BUTS! If you want to stand up against people like that white haired boy from Kyoto, you need training like that!", Eva glared.

"...Yes", Negi gave in.

_`White haired boy..?´,_ Tsuna raised his eyebrow, but shrugged it quickly off. It doesn´t concern him yet.

* * *

X12 seconds laterX

"...Mcdoll-san is really cruel..", Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Tch.. What´s wrong? You only lasted 12 seconds.. Okay its 3 on 1, but you should at least make it for a whole minute", Eva smirked. "Let´s continue", she said as she kicked him high up.

"**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! CEMEDATOS ASTRABUSATOR DE TEMNATOR! (Come forth O Thunder from space, and mow down my enemy!). DIOS CHUCOS! (Axe of Thunder**)"

Suddenly a thunder from her hand striked, barely hitting Negi.

"Wow...", Tsuna and Chrome clapped.

"That was a high ancient Thunder-type spell, extremely effective as a finisher. Incidentally that particular Combo was one the Thousand master loved to use. Learn that one and you´ll never be at a disadvantage, got it?", Eva smirked.

"My.. father?", Negi look suprised.

"Aniki can really become stronger if it´s her...", A litte ermine smiled.

"A talking Ermine? Are you Negi-kun´s friend?", Tsuna wondering, noticing this little guy a while ago.

"Yes I-... EHHH?", Kamo realized who has talked to him.

"Interesting... Is that what Negi-kun mean? Turning into an ermine?", Tsuna asked.

"No, Kamo is different, he is a fairy and my friend", Negi answered as he finally got a break from Eva.

"I see... I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you", Tsuna petted him, which Kamo like it somehow.

"Ahh~ Right there~", Kamo felt as he was in heaven. "WAIT! I AM NOT A PET!", Kamo got furious, slapping Tsuna´s hand away.

"Kamo!", Negi scolded him.

Tsuna chuckled, "No Negi, he is right, I´m sorry, this was rude from me, mr. Kamo".

"I-It´s okay, if you understand.. And you don´t need to call me Mr.", Kamo got embrassed to be called as a mister.

"This time I will make it right, nice to meet you, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi", Tsuna offering to shake his hand.

".. Nice to meet you, my name is Chamomile Albert, but you can call me Kamo", he took the hand and shake it.

"Come on, Boy, it´s not like I will let you take a long break", Eva smirked to Negi.

"Ehhh?", Negi face dropped, this wasn´t even a minute.

"An interesting teacher", Tsuna smiled, "But maybe a bit to playful, like a certain someone"

* * *

XNext dayX

"It´s all right, right? Just a little more".

"Ah! No!".

"Y-You´re already at the limit? Rest a bit and you´ll recover; you´re young, after all".

"I can´t! Evangeline-san..".

"Hehe... You will refer to me as Master!"

"H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT KID?", Asuna yelled; her face totally burning. She appeared right behind a wall, thinking they were doing some pervert things, but... Eva only sucked the blood from Negi arms.

Tsuna chuckled, after their training, Eva would mostly sucked Negi´s blood like a payment, but the way they sound is really pervert.

Asuna and her classmates (Konoka, Setsuna, Asakura, Nodoka, Yue and Ku Fei) were worried about Negi, because yesterday he came like a zombie home and today lessons he was totally worn out. So they want to find out what had happened to him. And after examing Eva´s Villa, they also appeared in this minature tower.

"So now that everyone finally is here, I will explain this Villa I constructed. I haven´t used it in a while, though".

"Wow, you must be an awesome mage to make something like this-aru!", Ku Fei said.

"Really... I guess since you folks came barging in... I meight as well make one thing clear; This villa is only usable in 1-days units, so you people will not be able to get out for one fullday".

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?"

"Don´t worry, Do you remember in the japanese legend about Urashima Tarou, the castle called the palace of the Dragon king? This is the exact opposite of that. Even if you spend a whole day in here, only a hour passes outside. Using this, the brat has another day full of training within every day", Eva explained.

"Awesome! You mean Negi-kun... Every day after he finishes teaching, he come here and trains for another whole day?", Konoka was impressed.

"We wouldn´t make any progress if his teaching got in the way of the training", Eva said.

"Yeah, though this is like cheating", Tsuna noted, finally cut in.

"Yeah a bit...SAWADA-SENSEI? And Dokoru-sensei, too?", the girls jumped up.

"W-What are you doing here?", Asuna look worried at Negi.

"Don´t worry, we already know about Negi´s secret", Tsuna grinned. "And Evangeline-san will teach me in magic".

"R-Really..?", Konoka asked, feeling happy, this means she won´t need to hide this from him.

"Negi, you idiot, you aren´t careful at all!", Asuna yelled at Negi.

"I´m sorry~", Negi whinnied.

"Well, because Evangeline-san wouldn´t tell me and Negi was too busy with his training, I wanted to asks, what this Pactio thing is", Tsuna said, he got really curious of this, when Yue and Nodoka mentioned it to Negi back then.

"Eh? I can explain this", Kamo said. "You could have asked me... After all you could say I am somewhat needed for the pactio".

"Really? Then I didn´t have to wait for the girls?" Tsuna sighed.

"Well... Let´s start from the beginning; Pactio is a contract between a mage and his or her chosen partner or how we call it _"Ministeru Magi"_. Once the contract is made, the one who becomes Ministeru Magi must protect his or her mage. In exchange, the ministeru Magi´s physical apilities are enhanced many times by the magic from the mage. You could say a power up, their overall power increases drastically", Kamo begun with the basis.

"I see, a partner...", Tsuna understood it, it was similar to the *Animals-Box-Weapon* .

"Generally, there is only one partner who always accompanies the mage. But there is considerable capacity for making contracts with as many people as you like. This also depends on the capacity of the mage", Kamo continued. "There are many ways to make the contract complete, but a kiss is the easiest way. And now I come in, if you want to make a contract, you need a special circle, which I will draw".

Tsuna nodded. "This means Negi who kiss those four, became his Ministeru Magi, right?", he asked pointing at Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka and Setsuna, shocking those four.

Kamo nodded, "Though, how did you know that those four made a contract with Negi?"

Tsuna glanced to Nodoka, "I overheard her and Ayase-san´s conversation with Negi back then"

"Ah", Nodoka blushes, remebering this.

Tsuna chuckled, "Still... To have kisses 4 beautiful womens..."

"Ah! Don´t misunder-", Asuna tried to explain but suddenly cut off from Konoka.

"It was necessery, because Negi-kun was in danger!", Konoka suddenly blurted out.

"O-Oujou-sama..?", Setsuna sweatdropped, she never saw her Oujou-sama like that.

"Ah! I´m sorry, b-but I didn´t want him to misunderstand..", Konoka blushed. All the girls, beside Chrome were surprised at her. It was the first time, they saw Konoka reacted like that. Normaly she would laughing and silly said "I kissed Negi-kun~" or something like that.

Tsuna smiled, "It´s alright, Konoka-chan".

"Back to the Pactio... If the contract is complete, a special card will appear, this is the proof of the contract", Kamo said, showing a card with Asuna picture on it, with a giant sword.

"Woah!", Tsuna look amazed. "Asuna-san, you look quiet cool in this picture".

Asuna blushed, not used of those compliments, "Thank you..."

"With those cards you can communicate with your partner telepathy and summon the artifact on the picture, even if the mage aren´t around".

"Is that so?", Tsuna got really interest of this "Pactio", "How about we make a contract, Negi-kun?"

"EHHHHHH?", Negi and all the girls widened their eyes.

"Is this not a good idea?", Tsuna slightly taken aback from their reaction.

"I-It´s because we are both boys", Negi shouted. "I don´t want to kiss a boy", tears flows from his eyes.

"Huh? Didn´t Kamo said, there are others way to make a pactio?", Tsuna got confused.

"Yeah..But they are more complicated...", Kamo made a small smirk, this could get interesting.

"Really?", Tsuna pouted. "It´s not fair!"

"How about making a pactio with Konoka?", Kamo slyly suggested. "Evangeline did said it before, Konoka also had the power to become a _magister magi_ like Negi".

"EHHHH?", the girls shouted.

"Hm.. I don´t want to force someone to kiss", Tsuna sighed. "It´s ok, we don´t ha-"

"It´s alright!", Suddenly Konoka cut in.

"O-Oujou-sama...?", Setsuna widenend her eyes.

"Konoka! Are you sure?", Asuna asked, it surprised her, that Konoka was okay with this.

"Y-Yeah.. I mean I had kissed Negi after all.. i-it isn´t a big deal..", Konoka blushed, even though she said that; she wasn´t sure if this kiss would be the same. Her feelings are totally playing with her.

"But, but.. Negi is different! After all Negi is 10, while Sawada-sensei is 17!", Asuna tried to convince her.

"It´s alright, Asuna", Konoka said.

"Are you really sure? You don´t need to force yourself", Tsuna said. The only reason why he want this pactio is the power he may gain, that could defeat_ that man. _Then again isn´t that selfish from him?_  
_

"Yes... I am", Konoka blushed.

"Oujou-sama..", Setsuna looked a bit down, she can´t go against her Oujou-sama wishes. But not only that... She actually didn´t mind it at all, if it´s Tsuna, that will kiss her Ojou-sama and this confused her even more.

"Alright, then let's go", Kamo said; drawing a magical circle.

"Alright, let´s do thi-", Tsuna said, but were cut off, as somebody holding him from behind. He wondered what was holding him and turned around. Suddenly something touched his lips, he blink surprised. It was Chrome lips what he felt, she was kissing him. "C-Chrome-chan?", Tsuna looked shock.

"I-I don´t like this...", Chrome mumbled.

"Tsuna! What takes you so long?", Kamo asked, he and the others couldn´t see what happenend because of their angle.

"Yeah.. I´m coming..", Tsuna replied, unsure why Chrome kissed him.

Chrome didn´t want him to kiss another girl, she know he is doing this to gain a new power, because of this PERSON. But still, she didn´t like it. But she can´t go against her Boss will.

"Are you ready?", Kamo asked.

They both nodded.

"AW! I can´t look!", Nodoka blushed; looking away. Her best friend Yue and the Kung fu fighter, Ku Fei did likewise. Setsuna suddenly got really excited, which confused her even more. Asuna could only sigh. Negi looks embrassed, it was the first time, that HE was the bystander. Asakura grinned pervertly. Eva didn´t really care. Chachamaru didn´t really has a reaction for this. And Chrome could only look with jealously.

"Lets go.. Konoka-chan..", Tsuna whispered as he finally connecting his lips with hers. Light glowed around them. Tsuna could feel something flowed inside him. This feeling made him really excited.

"PACTIO COMPLETE!", Kamo shouted.

Konoka was in a trance. She liked how gentle he kiss, his lips were really soft, she could get addicted to this. She even could heard her own heartbeat, somehow it was annoying to her, but at the same time, she liked it. She hated it as the kiss ends. For others the kiss ends after seconds, but for her it was like entirely. It was so different compared the kiss with her english teacher. She didn´t want to let him go, but she know she must.

"Thank you...", Tsuna whispered to her with a gentle smile.

You could say, Konokas head exploded, after seeing this smile. She was about to fall, but Tsuna hold her with his left hand and with the right he snapped the card, thats appeared.

The Card was in the same design as Asuna´s. The different is, that Tsuna is on the picture holding two blades, a white one (Oathkeeper from Kingdom heart) and and a black one (Oblivion from Kingdom Heart), while his arms forms a cross. Truna were smiling on the picture, while closing one of his eyes. Above of his head is an orange flame. While each of his sides has three differents kinds of flames; on his left it´s a stormy red, a rainy blue and a lightning green, while on his right is a cloudy purple, a misty indigo and a shiny yellow.

"Wow this looks great!", Tsuna grinned, but a bit surprised of the seven sky flames in the picture.

"If you want to use the artefact, all you need to say is Adeat and if you want to get rid of it, say Abeat" Kamo said.

"Let´s try it! ADEAT!", Tsuna shouted, as the card glowed and disappeared and two blades replaced it. "Those blades looks amazing! I think I will call them "Oathkeeper" and "Oblivion" Please don´t ask the reason", Tsuna announced, swinging the blades around.

"Wow", Negi and the others clapped their hands.

"If my feelings are right.. Then.. Negi-kun hold this!", Tsuna throw Oblivion to him. Negi catch it and look confused at him. "Wait...", Tsuna smiled; closing his eyes and again stretching his left arm out.

To Negi shock the Oblivion, he was holding, instantly disappeared and appeared back to Tsuna.

"Yes! I was right!", Tsuna grinned. "Those two blades will always come back to me, if I call on it!", Tsuna explained.

"Ah! I see!", Negi understand. "Then even if you lost it, you can summon them right back! But how did you know that you could do that?" Negi asked.

"Hmm... Call it instinct", Tsuna smiled. "Oh well... ABEAT", he said, as the blades turned back to a card

"Let me have the card for some minutes, I will make a copy, so you can communicate with each other", Kamo said. Tsuna nodded and gave his card to him.

"Konoka are you alright?", Asuna asked.

"Yeah..." Konoka blushed; touching her lips. It was technical her first kiss. She don´t want to be cruel to Negi, but between the kiss, there are worlds apart.

"Well lets the brat has some rest and we can go back to train", Eva sighed; bored of the event that had happened. Though those two blades interested her, didn´t she saw a similar one in the past?

They all agree to have a rest.

* * *

XSome hours laterX

"What? I´m going to teach you magic? Here and now?", Negi look surprised from the request of Yue and Nodoka. "Umm.. Would that be all right with you, master?", Negi looking to Evangeline.

"I don´t give a damn. Your secret keeps getting found out anyway. I don´t see why not, eh? And in here there´s much more abundant magic power than outside; even a beginner might be able to use magic", Eva sighed.

"Ah! Then I will also take a lesson", Tsuna grinned. Also some of the other girls became interest.

"T-Then let´s start with the simplest one.. First I´ll give you all a beginner´s wand. You wave this and say _"Practie Bigi Nar, Aldescet!"_ Negi explained. He showed how it´s done and a small flame appeared.

Both Nodoka and Yue tried, but nothing happened. The other girls also tried, but same with them, nothing happened.

"Don´t worry, it usually takes months of practice", Negi encouraged them.

"My turn", Tsuna calmly said as he took a beginner wand. He took a deep breath and concentrate.

_"Practie Bigi Nar...ALDESCET!",_ Tsuna casted, focosing his energy in the beginner wand.

"WOAH!", Tsuna let the beginner wand go, as suddenly a big flame appeared and all the people of his surrounding falling on their back of the surprise.

"A-Amazing!", Negi whispered. While all of the others girls also look amazed.

"Who is that boy?", Eva narrowed her eyes. _`Come to think, if I look closely, he HAS a big amount of magic in him...And his face... I think I saw it somewhere in the past, why didn´t I notice that before?´_

"I guess... I overdid it?", Tsuna laughed it off.

* * *

XNight timeX

"Magic is really interesting... ", Tsuna smiled. "Why don´t you try it too, Chrome-chan?", he asked.

"I don´t need it... I have already my illusions..", Chrome replied a bit angry at him.

"Chrome... Why did you kiss me back then..?", Tsuna finally asked.

Chrome angry face turned into a blush, she know that he don´t know of their kiss together. And she know he kissed Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan already (Even though they were the one who kissed him), so it wasn´t something new to her boss. But Kyoko and Haru are the only girls that she could accept. She didn´t want another girl to kiss him before she could kiss him. So she took all her courage and kissed him. "I-I´m sorry... Boss..", She whispered.

Tsuna look worried at her, she suddenly change her expression. "I´m not angry.. I´m just surprise...", he said, kissing her cheek.

Chrome jumped a little back and blinking at him with a huuuuuuuuge blush.

"See? You would be also surprised, if someone kiss you out of nowhere", Tsuna laughed at Chrome´s expression, this remind him of the first kiss, Chorme gave him from the ringbattle in the past.

Chrome still looking at him with blinking eyes, but chuckled eventually.

"Hm? Negi is still awake? I guess he still training like usually", Tsuna smiled, noticing how Negi doing his Kung fu, even though everyone already sleeping. "Oh? Isn´t that Asuna-san?", he noticed, as Asuna approaching Negi.

* * *

xSome minutes laterx

"What are they doing?", Tsuna could only asked, as Negi and Asuna kneeling inside of a circle that Kamo made and touching their forehead with each other. Chrome could only shrugged.

"Uhm.. Aren´t that the others?", Chrome noticed them on the sideline looking in a book from Nodoka.

"Oh, that book! The headmaster warned me, it´s a rare artefact. It can read the mind of others"

"Eh?"

"So be careful around that. And I guess Negi shows Asuna something from his memories and the other are only spying on him using this pactio ability"

"How about to use my illusions to get near to them?"

"We could, but I guess Evangeline-san would noticed that. After all she is a vampire, having experience of years. We just let it go for now."

Chrome nodded, as they both went to sleep.

* * *

-Skiptime: Next day (real time) Evening-

"Something is strange...", Tsuna noticed as he has dinner with Chrome.

"Yeah.. I feel it too", Chrome whispered.

"Let´s have a look", Tsuna suggested.

"Wait, Boss! Look!", Chrome point to the window.

"Negi! And.. Another boy? Wow they fast with this flying staff", Tsuna said.

"I am the only one who can catch them up now, Chrome-chan, research if something happened in this school, I will follow them", Tsuna ordered.

"Yes, Boss!", Chrome said, a bit disappointed that she can´t assist her Boss, but she can´t fly afterall.

"It´s been awhile that I use that..", Tsuna smiled, closing his eyes. "Alright... Let´s go...", he said calmly to himself as he opened his eyes. His eyecolor completely change from brown to orange and an orange flame spark on his forehead. He turned into the Hyper Dying Will Modus. Throughout the last three years, he could turn in this modus without the pills, Basil sending him, or the bullets that Reborn shoot at him.

* * *

xMinutes laterx

_`Found them! Huh..? A Demon?´,_ Tsuna thought as he scouted around the locaction, Negi and another boy were fighting the demon and Asuna, Nodoka, Konoka, Yue, Asakura, Setsuna, Chizuru, Ku Fei were taken as prisoners, but before he could think about a plan, a glow caught his attention, _`Oh no! Negi-kun, he is in a beserk-mode! Shit, the demon is attacking´._

-BOOOOOOM-

"NEGI!" The girls screamed. As a beam got Negi directly.

As the smoke disappeared there was nothing, no Negi nor the other boy.

"Negi...It can´t be..", Asuna mumbled disbelieving.

"That was all..?", The demon looks disappointed.

"IDIOT!", Suddenly an angry voice shouted.

"Huh?", The girls and the demon turned to the direction of the voice. To their surprise; Negi and the other boy were totally unharmed. The reason? Tsuna could barely transport them to a safe place with his speed.

"Sawada-sensei/Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san!", They look all surprised.

"Don´t let your rage controlling you! Even though you will be strong, this would be only a downfall", Tsuna scolded, remembering the time with Enma.

"Who are you..?", The demon asked.

"I could ask you the same question...", Tsuna glared. "Taking my students as a hostage.. I won´t tolerate this!"

The demon chuckled of this newcomer, "Interesting... Those eyes...I can tell you.. had many difficult battles in the past..."

"Yeah! This Nii-san is right, Negi! No matter how strong you are, rushing into the enemy like that will only earn you a counterattack! I know that your magic is strong! But I know too that that was your worst fight ever! You didn´t even take note of the situation, and you didn´t even get him! Even I can win you anyday if you fight like that! To think I thought you were smart!", The Boy, who accomplish Negi before, yelled.

Tsuna chuckled at this boy. "What´s your name?", he asked.

"Inuzuka Kotarou!", Kotarou smirked.

"Well Kotarou-kun, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet ya", Tsuna grinned. "By the way, nicely said, I hope you understand Negi-kun, rushing in a battle is a no-go!".

"You´re both right..", Negi smiled. "Sorry, Tsuna-san, Kotarou"

Kotarou smiled, "I´m on the same side as you, let´s beat that old man together"

"Yes, Kotarou", Negi smiled back.

"Old man..?", Tsuna looked a bit confused, they can tell the age of a demon?

"We should finish this already Negi.. Even though you still look fine.. ", Suddenly the demon turned to the said old man.

"No comments...", Tsuna sighed.

"Uhm.. Tsuna-san, can you let us both fight against him alone?", Negi asked.

"Huh? But this is dangerous!", Tsuna frowned.

"We know, but it was our battle in the beginning, I don´t want to drag you in", Negi said.

"You mean, that he prisons some girl of your class? But I am also their teacher", Tsuna countered.

"Yes.. But please.. Trust me..", Negi begged.

Tsuna sighed going out of his HDWM-Mode, but smiled afterwards, "Alright, but if anything goes wrong, I will not hesitate to help".

"Thanks, Tsuna-san!".

"Do you really think you two can defeat me?", The old man laughed, charging at them.

Tsuna observed the battle and saw how Konoka, Kasumi, Nodoka, Yue and Ku fei could free themselves with the fire magic that Negi had taught them before. Konoka freed Setsuna and Ku fei freed Chizure, who were in a seperate prison. While Nodoka and Yue pick up a bottle on the ground; that somehow sucking small girls, which he didn´t noticed till now, while Asakura snatch a bracelet, Asuna wore. Tsuna didn´t really understand what´s going on and sighed. It was like watching a half movie.

And on the other hand, Negi and Kotarou made a great combination. But he could tell that that demon is on a whole different level as them. But the demon mistake is, that he only focus on Negi and understimate Kotarou. Which was his downfall. Negi could finish him with the strong thunder spell that Evangeline had taught him.

Negi didn´t give him the final blow, which make Tsuna somewhat proud. He also learned, that Negi´s hometown was attacked from a demon like this kind, six years ago and the town people were petrified from the demons.

The Demon laughed, how honest Negi are and gave an advise, that Konoka could heal the petrified villagers, if she become strong enough in the future.

"And you boy...", The demon turned to Tsuna, but suddenly were shocked. "Your eyes are different now... But why... ? It´s been so long...But you really resemble our dead... No... it can´t be... Is just my imagination..."

Tsuna wondered what he meant, but before he could asked something, the demon disappeared.

"Come on let´s go back", Asuna suggested. "It´s almost morning"

Tsuna sighed, how mean... this demon made him some headache.

* * *

_-To be continue-_

* * *

XOmake: Tale of LamboX

"Lambo! Wake up, Lambo!", An annoying voice sighed.

"Just five minutes more", Lambo said, turning around.

"LAMBO...", The voice got a bit angrier.

This make the cow-boy open his eyes immediately, "I got it, I-pin! Don´t glare at me".

"Geez, Lambo, always the same every morning... You got a bad habit", I-pin sighed. "Come one, hurry up! Everyone is waiting", she told as she went out of the room she shares with Lambo for 3 three years.

"Geez, Yes, Yes", Lambo sighed, but smiled, "I guess she is also the same as ever".

"But you´ve actually changed... Stupid cow", A voice smirked.

"Reborn...", Lambo greeted. "I know that I am stupid, but please can you stop calling me that?"

"Even though you was annoying... You was still a child, it was understandable that you was really naïve at everything, back then... Even now you still a 8 years old child... Why suddenly so serious?", Reborn asked.

Lambo looked away, "I-I don´t want to be a burden for Tsuna-nii anymore..."

* * *

XFlashback three years agoX

"Dame-Tsuna play with me! Play with me!", Lambo shouted.

"I´m sorry, Lambo, but I have to go training with Reborn", Tsuna replied.

"Again? Stupid Dame-Tsuna! You said yesterday, that you would definitely play with me today! Liar! You don´t care of me!", Lambo cried, running away.

Tsuna look shocked, "LAMBO!"

XXXXXX

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!", Lambo cried. "No one care for me! They just call me Stupid cow or something like that! Even maman ignored me now", he continued to cry, not looking where he run.

"HEY KID! WATCH OUT! THE LIGHTS ARE STILL RED", Someone screamed. But too late, Lambo didn´t realize it, until he saw a car about to crush him, in a slow motion. The only thing he could do, was closing his eyes.

"SHIT! I CAN´T STOP", The driver yelled.

...

...

...

...

"OMG, DID HE DIED?", A woman looking away closing her eyes.

No one answered, but as she suddenly heard gasped, she slowly opened her eyes. As she clearly saw what was in front of her, her eyes widened in shock.

"Eh..? I´m... Unhurt?", Lambo wondered, that he didn´t feel any pain, but as he look around he was shocked.

"I-I...I´m s-sorry... Lambo... I-I-I didn´t know... You h-had felt like that...", Tsuna smiled. Even though he trained with Reborn and beating inhuman opponent, in the end he was still a human... He could only survive those battle, because of either of the special bullets of Reborn, Leons clothes material or if he was in HDWM state. But thanks for Reborns training, he had the speed to protect Lambo, before the car could hit him. He use his body to protect him.

"T-Tsuna...", Lambo couldn´t believe, did Tsuna came after him? But why..?

"D-Don´t think... That everybody... Don´t care of you... I-I... Care about you... A lot... Lambo..", Tsuna smiled again, patting Lambo head, before falling unconscious to the ground.

"Ambulance! Call an Ambulance NOW!"

"Tsu-Tsu-TSUNA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was all my fault! All my fault!", Lambo cried.

"Lambo...", Reborn looked at him.

"I´m really a stupid cow! I-", Lambo still cried, but stopped at Gokudera packed him.

"You-!" Gokudera glared at him.

Lambo looked at him afraid.

"Calm down...", Gokudera softed.

"Eh?", Lambo looks surprised.

"Jyuudaime will never die from a simple car accident! Just believe in him!", Gokudera said, but his body was shaking nervously.

"..."

"Gokudera is right! Tsuna wouldn´t simple die that easy!", Yamamoto smiled, clenching his fist.

"B-B-B- But! It was all my fault!", Lambo shouted. "This wouldn´t happen, if... I´m really annoying! I can´t do anything right! And yet I yelled at Tsuna, even though he protected me! I thought nobody care for me! Everybody ignored me, even maman! But Tsuna..."

*SLAP*

"Lambo... Please..It´s enough... Even though you are annoying, you are still my best friend...Please... For now we should believe in Tsuna...", I-pin cried, after slapping Lambo to calm him down.

"You really a stupid cow!", Gokudera yelled. "...Always making us worry" he add.

"Lambo... You are our family... We always care for you...But lot of things happened... We are truly sorry... ", Yamamoto sadly apologized.

"I´m sorry...", Nana whispered.

"Maman...?" Lambo looked at her.

"I didn´t notice how I didn´t take care of you after Iemitsu dead... I´m so sorry", Nana cried, hugging him.

"Maman..Maman!" Lambo cried.

"Didn´t I said, we all care for you, Lambo?", Suddenly a voice cut in. It was Tsuna, sitting on a wheelchair.

"BOSS!", Chrome finally fell to her knees, all the pain in her heart disappeared and forms in relieving tears.

"Tsuna!/Jyudaime/Tsu-kun/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun", All the people around them shouted happy.

"I-I´m so sorry, Tsuna-nii!", Lambo cried, jumping to him with a hug. "I´m so sorry!"

"Now, Now, it´s alright Lambo..", Tsuna smiled, patting his head. "It´s alright!"

* * *

XOne year laterX

"Ouch! That hurt Stupid-dera!", Lambo glared.

"Tch, if you don´t feel pain, you won´t become stronger!", Gokudera lectured him. "You can go home, if you don´t want to continue, this saves time", he suggested.

"NO! I will definitive grow stronger! I am the Lightning Guardian of the Tenth Vongola Generation! My duty is **`To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Family, serving as a lightling rod´! **If I can´t even do that, I am not worthy to be the Lightning Guardian!"**  
**

"For a 6 years old child he really grown up", Gokudera smirked.

"But before... I WANT A CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" Lambo cried.

"...YOU DUMB COW; YOU DIDN´T GROW AT ALL!"

-End Flashback-

* * *

"I won´t let Tsuna-nii ever down again", Lambo smiled, walking past Reborn.

Reborn could only smirked at him and disappeared. The weakest Guardian could become the strongest.

"I never regret meeting you... Tsuna-nii, so come home quickly! I miss you!", Lambo said to no one with a smile.

END

* * *

**Omake End time for some Character Profile (Contains Spoiler):**

**Name: **Izumi Ako**  
Nickname: -  
Age: **15**  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Student Number 5 (Class 3A), Nurse assistant female side (Mahora Academie)**, **Manager of the Male Soccer Club (Mahora Academie)**  
Flame: -  
Family: **unknown**  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**She is a shy athletic girl who works as a school nurse's assistant.  
Ako does not consider herself anyone special and is one of the better-behaved members of the class, quite a contrast to the more mischievous Yuna. She has some talent with a bass guitar. She had once confessed her love to an older boy but was rejected.

**Name:** Minamoto Shizuna  
**Nickname:** -  
**Age:** Around 27  
**Mafia-Family:** -  
**Position: **Nurse (Mahora Academie), Teacher (Mahora Academie)  
**Flame:** -  
**Family: -**  
**Pet: -**  
**Summary**:  
Shizuna is Mahora's guidance counselor and nurse. She is also Negi's advisor while he's teaching at Mahora, which slowly leads him into different aspects about his job. She is also Negi's motherly figure while he is at Mahora.


	7. Mahora Festival! A Tournament begins!

**KHR: Ultimative Crossover!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Mahora Festival! A Tournament Begins~_

* * *

"Oh? A school festival in 15 days?", Tsuna and Chrome got curious at the big promotion in front of the entrance gate of the school campus. "This could be interesting".

"Tsuna-san! Dokoru-san!"

"Hm?", Tsuna turned around, it was Negi who have called him and by his side were also Kotarou, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Chizure and Natsumi.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun", Konoka greeted happily.

"Good morning", Tsuna greeted back. After some greetings here and there, Tsuna and Chrome joined the group as they walking inside the school campus.

"Ne~ Tsuna-Nii, did you saw the promotion in front of the gate? A big festival will come!", Kotarou shouted with a wide grin. "I´m glad I transferred in this school. Makes you all excited inside, right Negi?".

"Yeah", Negi could only agreed.

"They are surely working hard here", Tsuna said, observing the people around him, they were already preparing for the Mahora festival.

After some small talk, the group have to part away, as Kotarou has to go to the boy side, Tsuna and Chrome to the teachers room and Negi and his students heading straight to their classroom 3-A.

"15 days to go.. Too bad Hayato and the others aren´t here... This could be fun", Tsuna smiled, missing his family a lot.

* * *

Throughout the next few days, Tsuna got to know a bit more of the class 3-A.

Like meeting the ghost, Aisaka Sayo_ (Student number 1)_. She has been a trapped soul for around 60 years already, although she is included on the class roster for 2-A when Negi arrives, she is unable to participate or connect with anyone in the class initially. But as she noticed how Negi could begun to sense her, she finally made the decision to try to make friends with her classmate. She tried some weird methods to approach her classmates, earning a lot of misunderstanding to the point that Setsuna and Mana nearly exorcised her. In the end however, all of the misunderstanding was cleared and she could finally become friends with Negi and the others, mostly with Asakura. Additionaly Sayo also becomes very close to Tsuna, but this will be told in another chapter.

The second story, was about Negi and the class. They were discussing what they would do for the festival, though his students propose some weird ideas... However, in the end nothing came out. As Tsuna observed Negi from afar, he saw how Yotsuba Satsuki took care of the accidently drunken Negi. Negi complained how weak he is and because of this weakness he couldn´t even make a decision what his class will do for the Mahora Festival. He thought he was a failure as a teacher, but Satsuki could cheer him up and gave Negi more confident. Negi decided to do a haunted house for the festival, hoping the class were okay with this, the class didn´t complained and were even excited for it. Though as expected from the wild class, they suggest some weird additions (Like doing it nude or putting Negi in a women dress).

Another story was that Hakase Satomi _(She is apparently working with Evangeline, but isn´t aware of magic)_, a robot specialist, notice some strange behaviour from Chachamaru _(Satomi is also Chachamaru´s designer and creator)_ and decided to check Chachamaru´s system, to find out if were something wrong with Chachamaru. Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Tsuna and Chrome were also presence, because they were worried for Chachamaru. They found the *Problem* very quickly, as it´s seems like that Chachamaru felt *Emotion* of shyness as she was asked to removed her shirt for the check-up, not only that... It seems like, Chachamaru even fell in love with someone. Satomi got surprised and confused, how could a robot have emotions or rather... Even to be able to fell in love? This was impossible... But if that were true... She would discover something incredible and could win a Nobel prize! Not seconds later Satomi tried some test with Chachamaru in the public, she dressed Chachamaru with various typ of daring clothes and it seems like Chachamaru got really some reactions, because of a certain person, who were presence. Satomi decided to search the one who Chachamaru was in love, looking in Chachamaru´s memory databank on her laptop. But before everyone could saw the person, Chachamaru push them all away, heating up from embarrassment. Satomi (And Tsuna) was the only one who saw it and were amazed that Chachamaru was in love with-, but to her shock, Chachamaru were showing some tears_ (Laser Fluid)._ She was hurts of Satomi action and gone berserk attacking randomly the school campus, but Negi could stopped her, while Satomi realized that she hurts Chachamaru feelings and apologized to her. She also promised that she will kept it a secret that Chachamaru has feelings for Negi.

Tsuna was amazed, all the girls from class 3-A were wonderful and he couldn´t help it, but look forward to the future events with this class.

* * *

"Hmm.. If I´m right, then this should be the right door...", Tsuna knocked, after some delay the door opened and revealed a surprise girl.

"Ah? Tsuna-kun?", the girl couldn´t hide her happiness in her voice.

"Hello Konoka-chan, is Negi-kun here?", Tsuna asked with a smile.

"WHAT? GO ON A DATE WITH NEGI/ASUNA?", suddenly two shocked voice were shouting out of the room, before Konoka could reply.

"Found you, Negi-kun~", Tsuna playfully chuckled.

...

"Thanks for the tea, Konoka-chan", Tsuna smiled as he took a sip of the tea.

"You are welcome, Tsuna-kun", Konoka smiled back, taking the seat beside her childhood friend Setsuna, who were also presence.

"Let me go straight... Asuna-san... Is in love with Takamichi-san, right? But she is just to shy to confess", Tsuna said, looking at Asuna.

At this point, Asuna glared at him, "Are you making fun of me?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No, what makes you to assume that? I know that confessing someone isn´t that easy. Even me would have been trouble to confess someone with a straight face".

Asuna was surprised and got really embarrassed that she was angry at him, "Y-Yes.. I-I´m sorry of my outburst".

"Don´t worry about it.. So Kamo-kun, you suggested that Asuna-san and Negi-kun should do a practice date together?".

Kamo nodded. "Good plan, right?"

"NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION! And why do I have to go on a date with this guy in the first place?", Asuna glaring at Kamo and pointing at Negi.

"Like I said, this is practice before the actual thing. Practice!", Kamo grinned. "Like battles, you need _"experience"_ in love too. After having some experience the anxiety will gradually fade too. That way you can finally invite Takahata to the festival right?", he explained. "And besides you haven´t gone on a date before, right?", Kamo landing a strike against Asuna.

"Kamo-kun is right...", Tsuna agreed.

"Eh, you are with him?", Asuna asked, a bit sad.

"If you do nothing... Nothing will be achieved... ", Tsuna replied simple.

Even though Tsuna only said that, Asuna know what he meant. If she do nothing, everything will be the same, but Takahata will be only see her as a student... But this should be enough for her... right?

"I also think that this is a really good idea and conveniently tomorrow´s a holiday too", Konoka cut in.

"This can be treated like acting practice too, after all", Setsuna also agreed to this idea.

"But how can I treat Negi as Takahata´s replacement?", Asuna pointed it out, giving a thought about it.

"That´s true being Takahata´s replacement is a little tough..", Konoka sweatsdropped.

"Then how about, Tsuna-san?", Setsuna asked. Asuna blushed at this thought and Konoka clutched on her skirt for some reason.

"I´m sorry, but I already have some plans for tomorrow", Tsuna apologized, actually the reason why he was searching for Negi, was to tell him about tomorrow, but seeing this situation, Tsuna thought that it would be the best if they do their practice date.

"Ah, too bad", Setsuna sighed while Asuna and Konoka breathed a relief from their mouth.

Kamo grinned, "I´ve already thought of this beforehand. That´s why I ordered this on earlier on maho . net".

"Maho . net...?", Tsuna frowned of this simple address, while the others only shrugged it off.

"Presenting _[Red Candy and Blue Candy Age Deceiving pills!]_", Kamo smirked.

"And those are...?", Tsuna asked, though the name of those pills could already answered his questions.

"As the name suggests, this can allow you to alter age. But, this only an external illusion. This way, Aniki can become an adult too", Kamo explained.

"Really?", Tsuna doubted it, but then again, they are mage.

"Wow!", Konoka already taking a liking to those pills. "But does it really turn you into an adult?"

"Try it. The red is one for adults", Kamo offered. As Konoka took a red one. In a split second Konoka really turned older. From 15 to 22.

"Wow! Beautiful", Asuna said amaze.

"Totally agreeing with her!", Tsuna and Negi said at the same time with admiration , while Setsuna was completely stunned of her Oujo-sama and totally heating up.

"Thanks Asuna, Negi-kun, Tsuna-kun. This is fun. I love this magic!", Konoka grinned, also blushing that Tsuna likes her older version. "Here Set-chan have one too!", with that she gave Setsuna and herself another pill. This time it was a blue pill. With this, they both turned in two 7 years old children. "Yippie", Konoka cheered, dragging Setsuna around the room.

"What the hell are you doing!", Asuna sweatdropped, Konoka had too much fun with the pills.

"Konoka-ane-san, please don´t eat so much from them... They are really expensive...", Kamo hoping that they won´t waste his invest.

"Let me try one too!", Tsuna said, as he also took a blue pill. After one second Tsuna turned into a 7 years old child. "Wow.. This is really amazing! It´s really feel like that I turned back time!"

"Aww~ CUTeee...!", Konoka suddenly trail off staring at both Tsuna and Setsuna, even Tsuna and Setsuna were silenty staring each other. Seeing each other like that, felt so familiar to them, but as they try to recall, something was blocking their mind and reset their memory.

"Uhm.. Guys?", Asuna called, confused of this silent.

"Eh?", Konoka, Setsuna and Tsuna snapped.

"Did something happen?", Asuna asked, taking aback, that they react in the same time.

The three look confused at Asuna, "What do you mean?"

Asuna, Negi and Kamo look surprised at them, _`Did they forgot that they were staring at each other?´. _Asuna decided that she shouldn´t press any further, if the three of them don´t have anything to say, "No nothing...".

The three chibis still don´t get it, but shrugged it off.

"Anyway... With this, you shouldn´t have any problems with the Practice-date with Negi-kun, right?", Tsuna grinned.

"I guess...", Asuna sighed.

"Got it then! Asuna, let´s do it. For Asuna´s romance!", Negi cheered.

Asuna could only blush, "N-Negi! Don´t say something embarrassing like this so easily!".

"Ouch! Why did you hit me, Asuna?", Negi whined.

"I hope this will be work out fine", Tsuna sighed, a bit worried of those two.

* * *

xNext dayx

"I wonder if they made any progress yet...", Tsuna said looking up to the sky, still worried of Negi and Asuna.

"Boss. The train arrived", Chrome said, noticing that her boss is a bit absently on mind.

"Alright... I hope we can find him in this crowd", Tsuna looked around, holding a sign with the writing _*Konoe Eishun* _on his hand.

After some time pass away, finally an adult approach them.

"If I´m right, then the person your looking for, is me", the older man smiled.

"Yes, the son of the headmaster and the father of Konoka-chan, Konoe Eishun-san right?", Tsuna asked.

"Yes, though I´m the headmaster stepson", Eishun chuckled.

Tsuna nodded, "Nice to meet you, Konoe-san, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and this girl beside me is Dokoru Chrome. We are the new teachers of Mahora academy and was asked to escort you". Then Tsuna draw near to him and whispered, "We are also know about magic and are secrets bodyguards of Konoka-chan."

Eishun smiled, "Alright, though... I don´t see where Negi-kun is, I thought he was also here".

"Negi-kun unfortunately have something important to do", Tsuna smiled.

"I see.. Then let´s go, I´m sure you have some questions about the incident in Kyoto and of course also about the daughter of mine, right?"

Tsuna nodded, for the sake of this mission, he really need some information.

Eishun grinned and mumbled something that even the alert Chrome didn´t heard, "You have grown... Tsunayoshi-sama".

"Unc-Konoe-san, did you said something?", Tsuna wondered and strangely somehow he has the urge to call him uncle..

"No, its nothing... But Tsu-Sawada-san... Calling me Eishun is alright", Eishun sadly smiled.

Tsuna felt that he was hiding somehing, but it was nothing negative, so he shrugged it off.

* * *

-Skiptime- xAnother day passedx

"Negi-kun! Here you are", someone called.

"Tsuna-san!", Negi greeted.

"How was the date?", Tsuna asked curiously.

"It was good... Well, I guess".

"Did something happened...?"

Negi begun to tell what happened yesterday, the date begun peacefully at the beginning. Konoka, Setsuna and Kamo were secretly following them_ (Though Asuna didn´t knew)_, Kamo used the pactio communication from Konoka to guide Negi, of course its backfired, due to Kamo pervert instruction, but it was cleared _(Though Kamo did get several beating)_ and they continued the date. However later on, the two of them detected Takahata and Shizuna together, Asuna immediately run away thinking they were on in a relationship, suspecting it long ago, Negi of course quickly chased after her. Asuna told him, that she has no chance anyway, because of her violent personality, but Negi could cheer her up, telling her that she is strong and determined. In the end, Asuna decided to at least confess to Takahata her love for him.

"You have done well, Negi-kun", Tsuna smiled, noticing Asuna and Asakura approached them.

"Negi, there you are!", Asuna called. "Geez, we were searching for you".

"Sorry, Asuna", Negi apologized.

"What were you doing anyway, Negi-kun?", Tsuna asked pointing at the notebook, Negi hold.

"Ah! Well... Though the class doing the haunted house together, there also some personal performance. They had invited me to watch, Tsuna-san".

"I helped him with this", Asakura grinned, pointing at the notebook. In the notebook was a timetable for the Mahora Festival, with several faces of class 3A.

"I see... Some tough schedules you have there, Negi-kun", Tsuna said as his eyes run down the page. As example, Negi was invited to Makie gymnastic, Ayaka horse riding and more. "You don´t have time to relax..."

"It´s alright, I did plan to see what the people in my class do anyway, Tsuna-san. No matter what, I am still their homeroom teacher", Negi smiled.

Tsuna smiled, Negi really take his job seriously as he can, even though Negi is only 10.

Suddenly Nodoka, Yue and Haruna approached them. They invited Negi to come to their libary club and after that, Nodoka took all her courage to asked Negi for a date, but as she said it out, she quickly run away from embarrassment, not even wait for a reply. Yue and Haruna asked Negi if it was okay, as Negi nodded, they were happy and run quickly after Nodoka.

Right after them, Chachamaru approached them, like Nodoka she also tried to asked a date, but failed and could only invite him to the Tea ceremony that she holding.

Not seconds later the next one come, it was Kotarou. Kotarou found a battle tournament and want Negi and Tsuna to registrate. Negi didn´t really want to, after all his shedule is already full enough, but Kamo tried to convinced him _(For the prize money). _Though there was a problem... The tournament split anyone who is under 12 to the Junior section. But Kamo got an idea and drag Kotarou to a hiding spot, Negi who got a bad feeling followed them. Tsuna, who got curious, also followed.

Asuna and Asakura was about to go to prepare their own activity, but Ako and Madoka aproached them. They asked Asuna about the handsome guy they saw with her yesterday. Asuna realizing that they meant the *older Negi* quickly made up that he was Negi´s cousin and only showed him around. And the timing was so good, that the *older* Negi and an *older* Kotarou appeared in the scene _(This was Kamo idea for the tournament)_. Ako and Madoka invited them to their band performance. It´s seems Ako and Madoka of them felt attraction to the older versions. Though Ako was a bit in trouble because Tsuna was also presence.

As if they haven´t enough, the next one appeared. It was Evangeline, it seems like she mistook Negi for his father Nagi for a short time. It seems like Evangeline also enter the tournament treated Negi if he can´t beat her, he will accompany her for a whole day.

"...", Negi stared at his shedule, it´s fully covered with things after another.

"The tough schedule plan got even tougher", Tsuna sweatdropped.

"What should I do?! At this point I need to split up myself, but that is no good!"

Tsuna was glad, that he is not the main character here, but as he know Negi, Negi will surely work hard for the class and for himself.

"Though... I got more and more excited for this festival", Tsuna grinned.

"Me too", Negi couldn´t help but agreed.

* * *

-Skiptime- xDay of Mahora Festivalx

Tsuna was staring the _[World tree]_and sighed , "Can´t believe that this tree has also magical power...".

The Dean explained him that this tree, also named _[Sacred Tree - Bontou]_ has a very strong magical power hidden inside. The dean told him, that once every 22 year period that magical power of the Tree gains strength and overflows its boundaries. This means if somebody confess in front of the tree, the achieves succes rate of it is 120 %! A spell of a such power class must be used correctly. And the keyword is "Spell". So.. if love isn´t there. One becomes surely a slave to the other. So this means, he need to watch out for people that are confession in front of the Tree. There is also six other places, but he didn´t really need to take care of them, because the dean told him, that other mage like Negi are set on those place. He and Chrome are only a backup to them. On the note, for some reason, the glow was coming a year early.

"Well doesn´t matter now! Let´s just enjoy the festival!", Tsuna smiled, walking around as the festival begun with the opening.

* * *

XSkiptime: Afternoon of Day1X

"...", Tsuna sweatdropped, as he watch how Negi gave Asuna a french kiss. Apartly Negi is controlled by the World Tree, from the wish Nodoka made on their date _(To do a "Adult" kiss with her)_ in front of the World Tree. Setsuna, Asuna and some magic followers tried to protected her from Negi. Which lead Asuna to say a deathful sentence _"If you want to kiss Honya-chan you´ve gotta kiss me first!",_ during the battle against Negi. And because of the Magic of the tree, the "Wish" is fulfilled. "Negi-kun is surely a troublesome one, even he didn´t do it purposely", he chuckled, remembering his past self.

"I guess I should prepare for the tournament", Tsuna smiled as he saw how Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna Timetravelled back. He noticed that awhile ago, when he sensed surprised many Negi´s and some of the girls in different kinds of place, at first he thought it was some copys of his to cover his shedule, but as he followed one he heard, how Negi told the others about the ability of the clock to time travel, appartly he got it from Chao, one of his student.

_`Time travel huh...?´,_ Tsuna sighed, getting a nostaglic feeling. "Though... I should stay alert of Chao-san".

* * *

-Skiptime- xBeginning of the Mahora tournamentx

"What? The prize money rose to 10 million yen?", Negi, Kotarou and Yue were suprised.

"Ah! Negi-kun!, Tsuna smiled as he waving at them.

"Tsuna-san! Do you know what´s happenend? Not only the place have changed even the prize money rose!", Negi wondered.

"Apartly, someone took over a few tournaments, merge them and made it into a huge event, they even got ride of the junior section. This means that this could be the biggest event in the festival... I also heard that this is a resurrection of the legendary martial arts tournament in the past", Tsuna said, what he knew.

"Legendary Martial arts tournament?", Both Kotarou and Negi wondered.

"Well.. About 20 years ago, this was the centre of attention during the Mahora Festival", Tsuna said, he did a small researched for it.

"Negi! We found you!", Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna showed up.

"Seem´s like a big event here!", Konoka excited smile.

"Anyway, why is it so crowded over here?", Setsuna asked.

"To be bitten to death", Tsuna silly replied, earning stares from his surrounders.

Tsuna chuckled, "Sry, insider joke".

"Well..", Negi sweatdropped, as he revealed a paper to Asuna.

"Oh..? A Knock out tournament... Hm...? EEEEEhhhhhh? 10 million yen? That unbelievable! If i could get so much money... Oh my gosh...", Asuna widened her eyes.

"Then why don´t you enter too, Asuna-san?", Setsuna suddenly suggested.

"Eh? Me? But isn´t it already too late?", Asuna asked.

"Not at all, they seem to be accepting participants until the last minute. Now that someone is giving this event some hefty backing", Kamo said.

"Someone from outside has taken over, Kamo-san?", Setsuna asked.

"Yup, it looks like someone has bought the rights to host the event", Kamo replied.

"Bought? Why would someone do that..?", Yue wondered.

"Things have turned very interesting!", Kotarou grinned.

"It´s no longer a small tournament, that´s great", Yue smiled.

"Yes! I want to show you what a man in battle looks like!", Kotarou smirked at Yue, Tsuna could guess that they had some arguments before.

"You can´t talk to your elders in that tone of voice, Kotarou-kun", Suddenly a voice cut in.

"Eh? Natumi-chan? Why are you here? I never mentioned the tournament", Kotarou wondered.

"Well, I searched for it specially and came to cheer you on, I even ditched the preparations I had to do for the club", Natumi smiled. "Oh yeah, Chizu-nee is coming later on", she said. That right, Tsuna almost forgot it, since Kotarou didn´t have an apartment to live, he is living with Negi´s student Natsumi, Chizure and Ayaka right now. Kotarou is also a dog/wolf-boy.

"Eh? Really? But you didn´t need to...", Kotarou look surprised.

**"Spectators and those who wish to compete, please enter now!", **Suddenly a voice was heard over the place.

"Ah! It starting!", Negi said. "Lets go!"

"Huh...? This voice...?", Tsuna mumbled to himself. Don´t he know this voice...?

...

...

**"Students of Mahora and visitors from outside the school! Welcome to the resurrection of the "Mahora Martial Arts Tournament"! Thank you to those who have gathered at such short notice!",** the hoster of this event shouted, but to Negi and his companion surprise... The hoster is none other than their/his classmate/student Kazumi Asakura!

"EHHH? Kazumi-san is hosting this event?", Negi got shocked, as well as his students.

"So.. It was her voice", Tsuna chuckled.

But the big surprise still have to come, because the one who actually bought this event is none other than Negi´s student Chao Lingshen.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?", Negi got even more shocked.

"I... bought this event for one reason..", Chao started. "No matter if is from the outer or inner world, I want to see the strongest person! That´s my reason! Around 20 years ago... This event was to allow people from the inner world to challenge each other. But because of small video cameras being developed, and the variety of styles being used, this event has drastically shrunk from what it once was! But now I intend to revive the most exiting _[Mahora Martial Arts Tournament!]. _Her comes the rule:It is forbidden to use projectile and blades weapons! Curses are also forbidden! Any other techniques are ok as long as you obey these two rules. So come and regist!"

Luckily for Kotarou and Negi, they taken out the junior section, so they could enter with their real body. Negi and the others also discovered that Negi father "Nagi" won the tournament 20 years ago, this was also the trigger to make Negi to enter the tournament willingly.

`Let see... Negi-kun; Kotarou-kun, Asuna-san, Setsuna-chan; Takamichi-san; Eva-san; Ku Fei-san; Mana-san and Kaede-san are entering...How surprising, so many people from class 3-A... Let see how strong they truly are´,

Tsuna thought as he draw a paper for the qualifying round, that consist of groups of 20 people for a battle royal. The last two standing in a group will qualify for tormorrow´s main tournament.

"Wait a minute... Didn´t she said something about Inner world? Did she mean the mafia world... Or the world of magic?", he wondered.

* * *

-Skiptime- xAfter the qualifyx

**"The qualify round ends really quick and those are the people who advance the next round...!"**

Group A: Takane, Daigoin

Group B: Negi Springfield, Colonel Sanders

Group C: Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna

Group D: Tatsumiya Mana, Ku Fei

Group E: Murakami Kotarou, Nagase Kaede

Group F: Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Tatahata T. Takamichi

Group G: Tanaka, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Group H: Mei Sakura, Yamashita Keiichi

**"...Congratulation!",** Kazumi shouted. **"Well done everyone! The 16th person to go through to the main Tournament has been decided! The main match starts at tomorrow 8 AM at the Tatumiya Tournament stage! The results of the draws for tomorrow´s matches will now be revealed!"**

**Mei Sakura vs Murakami Kotarou**

**Daigoin vs Colonel Sanders**

**Nagase Kaede vs Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Tatsumiya Mana vs Ku Fei**

**Tanaka vs Takane.**

**Negi Springfield vs Tatahata**

**Kagurazaka Asuna vs Sakurazaki Setsuna**

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell vs Yamashita Keiichi**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh- Takahata as my first opponent? It can´t be!", Negi whined.

"But really, this is one incredible tournament list. Almost half of them are from 3-A", Konoka smiled.

"With so many people from our class, one of us might actually get the 10 milliion, but they already fighting each other in the first round", Chizure chuckled.

"Against Setsuna in the first round?", Asuna sweatdropped.

"Aw.. I´m no match for Mana-aru", Ku Fei sighed.

"We won´t know if we don´t try", Mana smiled.

"Kaede-san as my first opponent, my luck really curse me", Tsuna laughed.

"I´m looking forward to it, Sawada-sensei", Kaede smiled.

"Uh.. First round with Takahata...", Negi still can´t believe it.

"I look forward to tomorrow, Negi-kun! Please go easy on me", Takamichi smiled.

"Aw~ Don´t tease me, you know that I´m no match for you, Takahata", Negi sighed.

"We won´t know until we try", Takamichi replied with a smile.

* * *

X-Skiptime- The next day 6.50 AMX

_`So the tournament almost starting... ´,_ Tsuna calm himself down.

"Boss..."

"Chrome-chan... You are wondering why I enter this tournament, right?", Tsuna smiled, due to their closeness, they mostly know what the other is thinking.

Chrome nodded.

"You could say.. It´s a warm up for me", Tsuna simple explained. "After all, since the mission begun, there wasn´t any fights, which is really good. But still, I need some training and this is really a great opportunity".

"I see...", Chrome sighed. _`Boss really changed... Three years ago he hates fighting... But since he realized some fights can´t be avoided, he enjoyed it little by little..´_

"Why didn´t you enter the tournament?", Tsuna asked.

Chrome sighed, "Boss... You should know that I´m not a melee fighter, this isn´t the right tournament for me".

"Your right... You can´t use any of your Illusions here... And because of the rule you also can´t use your weapon", Tsuna thought about it.

"Just.. Don´t overdo it, Boss", Chrome said worried.

"Don´t worry, I won´t use my full power", Tsuna replied, noticing the clock. "It´s about time.. I will see you later, Chrome-chan".

"Not that...I have the feeling something will happen...", Chrome mumbled.

* * *

XContestant Preparations RoomX

"Ah! Tsuna-san!", Negi smiled, as Tsuna enter the room.

"Tch, almost too late", Evangeline smirked, but she was impress of him in the qualify round and looking forward of the tournament.

"Sorry, Sorry", Tsuna made a small smile.

"**Good morning, contestants! Welcome and thanks for gathering!",** Suddenly Kazumi shouted.

**"30 minutes from now on, the first match will be starting! Let me explain the rules here! Taking place in a 15M X 15M arena, each battle is to be determined within 15 minutes! A defeat is determined by being "_Down for 10 seconds"_; _"Out of the ring for 10 seconds"_; _"Fainting"_ or _"Giving up!"_ In situations where the winner cannot be determined within the allotted time, we will resort to vote from the audiences! As well, the restrictions, such as the ones on weapons, remain unchanged from yesterday!",** Kazumi explained the rules.

"Interesting... A time limit and using the audiences. Not bad!", Tsuna got more and more excited.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the 30 minutes pass away, the first match finally begun. It was the fight between Kotarou and Mei, a Magic student, so far Tsuna know. Kotarou used air pressure to blew the girl high up into the air, Mei couldn´t done anything and fell into the water around the battle arena. Since she can´t swim, she lost due the countdown and Kotarou won this match. Knowing how to treat a woman Kotatrou didn´t hurt Mei seriously and even helped her out of the water.

The second match was also pretty one sided. Colonel Sanders, who wore a costume that completely cover his face, could easily break through round 1 against Constestant Daigoin.

**"So the next match is between the ninja girl Nagisa Kaede and the History teacher of Class 3-A Sawada Tsunayoshi!",** Kazumi announced.

* * *

XAudienceX

"Teacher? Isn´t he in same age as me?", A 17 year old boy wondered.

"You are right! But I heard there is a teacher who is even younger than him", The girl beside him said.

"Forget about this! Finally we can see him!, A girl squealed.

"Yes! I am only here because of him!", Another girl dreamly sighed.

"Did you saw the qualify? None in the group could even touch him! He was so coool!", The next girl said excited.

"But this ninja girl was also awesome! She even done some clones!", A cheerful boy grinned.

"Yeah Yeah, I saw it too! This match could be interesting", A girl beside him smiled.

"...", Konoka pouted, as she hearing some comments of the audience.

"Are you okay, Konoka? You seems angry...", Haruna wondered.

"Tsuna-kun sure has many fangirls...", Konoka pouting none stop.

"Aww, I see", Haruna pervertly grinned.

"Shh! They about to begin", Yue said.

* * *

XOn the other side of the audienceX

"AH! It´s Kaede and Sawada-sensei!", Natsumi said.

"Hm... I don´t know which side I should be cheering...", Chizure got troubled, she couldn´t decide.

"Then cheer for both of them", suddenly another voice cut in.

"Chrome-chan!", both of them happily greeted.

"Hello", Chrome smiled, the three of them become friends in the past days.

"But... Is Tsuna-san strong?", Natsumi wondered, at least she know that Kaede is strong.

Chrome smiled, "You will see!"

* * *

XConstetant watching placeX

"I´m a bit worried about Tsuna-san", Negi said. "Kaede-san is really strong and her speed is really high".

"I don´t think you need to be worry. You saw how he fought against Chachamaru the other day and even though he was just playing in the qualify round yesterday, he really has a good observing the battlefield", Setsuna said. "I´m really curious how strong, Tsuna-san really is", she add. She and Tsuna sparred with each other in the last few days. All she can say is, that her teacher is really good handling these Oathkeeper and Oblivion blades of the pactio with her Ojou-sama.

"Hmm.. Now as you say... I have never saw him fight before..", Kotarou tried to remember.

"Well, I guess we can only take our seat and watch", Asuna said.

* * *

XBattle arenaX

"So it´s our turn, Sawada-sensei- de gozaru", Kaede smiled.

"Yes.. Let´s have a good match, Kaede-san", Tsuna smiled back.

"**Match 03! Fight!**", Kazumi started the fight.

"Let´s do our best, Kaede-s-", Tsuna couldn´t finish his sentence because Kaede disappeared right from his sight, but smiled as he glanced back.

"Sorry, Sawada-sensei... I don´t really want to hurt you seriously, I will end this really quickly-De Gozaru", Kaede whispered, ready to hit his neck. But before she could connected her attack with his neck, Tsuna´s completely disappeared.

"I´m sorry Kaede-san.. I can´t have you finish this fight so easily", Tsuna whispered from behind, completly revert the situation. "But as expected from a Ninja... You are really fast".

Kaede quickly jumped away from him and sweated, "Ku was right-de gozaru... You are pretty strong... I guess I really don´t need to hold back, de gozaru..."

"I see... Testing me... I hope I got your expectation", Tsuna playfully said.

"More than I thought...", Kaede replied.

Tsuna enjoyed this match, he could tell, that Kaede is really strong, much stronger than an ordinary human.

On the other side, Kaede has a hard time to hit her teacher, each of her blows are either dodged or blocked. _`I will lose, if this continue..´, _She realized._ `Alright, how about this..´,_ She thought, as she split herself in 4 person, charging at Tsuna from each direction.

Tsuna eyes widened, "Ninjas really can do Shadow clones... Impressiv!". Tsuna was really amaze, even though they are only Shadow clones, they are still stronger than any ordinary humans.

"Not making it easy for me, huh?", Tsuna smirked, blocking attack from all side. "But... They still weaker compared to the original", Tsuna said as he switched to the offensiv and in an instant all of the 4 Kaede were destroyed.

"Oh my, all of them were clones? Then... Where is the original?", Tsuna asked, looking around. "Kidding, you right behind me, right?", Tsuna smiled, avoiding the attack, that Kaede has aimed from the beginning.

"You knew? Sawada-sensei you make it really difficult for me - de gozaru!", Kaede pouted as her fist gone through air.

Tsuna smiled, `_She hide her precense really good... Not bad, even though her level is still below of Mukuro-kun or Chrome-chan. Too bad that I am her opponent now´_.

_`What can I do?´,_ Kaede sweated, thinking how she should make her next move.

"Don´t be too distracted...", Tsuna talk right in front of her face.

"Wha?", Kaede widened her eyes and blushed, she didn´t notice how close he was.

"This time I will be the attacker", Tsuna smiled, blowing some fist and kicks against her.

"Heavy..", Kaede whispered, it was hard to block his attacks. _`I have no choice!´, _She thought. "Sink or Swim!", Kaede said to herself as she concentrate all her Ki into her right fist and waiting for a chance to counter.

"Now!" Kaede shouted raising her fist as she blocked an attack with her other hand, grabbing him, so Tsuna couldn´t get away this time. Tsuna widened his eyes, he did a small mistake.

As Kaede fist connect with Tsuna face their was a big blow, you couldn´t saw what´s happenend around Tsuna head.

"Did it work..?", Kaede hoped.

**"Wa-Was this the finish blow? Will constestant Kaede win?",** Kazumi shouted, unsure of the outcome.

* * *

XAudienceX

"W-What´s happened?", Haruna asked.

"Did Kaede won?", Yue sweated, somehow excited of this fight.

"Tsuna-kun..", Konoka look really worried.

XXXXXXXXXX

XOn the other sideX

"Eh? Kaede won?", Natsumi eyes widened.

"No.. I don´t think so... ", Chizuru said.

"...", Chrome didn´t replied, but smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XContestandt observing seatX

"Kaede use all her strenght in her last move...", Setsuna said, really amaze of this match, though it was a bit one sided.

"It was pretty one sided", Kotarou said. "But Nee-san may turned the table"

"Eh? One sided?", Asuna widened her eyes. "Wasn´t they equally strong?"

"Equally strong? Did you have anything on your eyes? The difference in their strength is overwhelming", Evangeline got more and more interest in Tsuna.

"And Tsuna didn´t even use his full strength...", Kamo concluded.

"Tsuna-san didnt fought with all his strength...?", Negi asked, with shock in his eyes.

"IT WAS OBVIOUSLY!", Evangeline glared, how could her pupil not notice that?

* * *

-Back to arena-

"Amazing.. You catch me off guard..", Tsuna chuckled, as finally the smoke around his head slowly disappeared, he could block her attack with his free arm.

"It didn´t work!", Kaede sighed.

"It didn´t... But you are certainly strong, Kaede-san", Tsuna smiled as his glasses fall apart, it was broken in half, during the blow.

"Thank you... Sawada-sensei... Asakura-san I´ll give up... I don´t have any power to go on", Kaede sighed, falling to the ground but before she hit the ground Tsuna manage to catch her.

**"Th-The Winner is SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!",** Kazumi announced. **"And.. Wow, without those glasses, you look even hotter, Sensei!"**

* * *

XAudienceX

"KYAAAAAH! He looks like a movie star! Please, don´t wear any glasses anymore!", A girl screamed.

"OMG!", the girls squealed and some even fainted.

"Wth! Look at the fight!", The boys shouted angry."...But he does actually looks cool", they mumbled.

Konoka pouted, not liking, how the girls fancy him.

"As expected", Haruna laughed.

Yue sighed, "This... is really annoying...".

XXXXXXXXXX

XOther side of the audienceX

"I guess this is normal for Tsuna-san", Natsumi laughed, noticing that Tsuna didn´t really react of the screaming girls.

"My, my, Tsuna-san is really popular, like the sky that embrace everyone", Chizuru state with a smile.

Chrome look a bit surprised of Chizuru comment, but shrugged it off. Beside she has the urge to kill all the newly added fangirls of her Boss.

XXXXXXXXXX

XConstetant observing seatX

"Wow... The audience are surely loud... especially the girls", Setsuna sweatdropped.

"Yeah..", The others could only agree.

"Wow, this match was amazing!", Negi and Kotarou eyes shined brigthly.

* * *

_-To be continue...-_

* * *

**Space for some Character Profile(Contains Spoiler for this fic): **

**Name: **Inugami Kotarou **  
Nickname: **Wolfboy**  
Age: **10**  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Student (Mahora Academie)**  
Flame: -  
Family: Murakami Natsumi (Fake Sister)****  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**He is a half-demon/dog, evidenced by his pointed ears and furry tail. Despite being hotheaded, Kotarou is a chivalrous person and would never hit a woman unless she was a truly powerful fighter - and even then is so uncomfortable about the idea that he never uses his full strength.  
Kotarou has a very lonely past, because being a _hanyō_ has made him, from birth, an outcast of both human and dog-yokai tribes. This makes him value both his friendship with Negi, and living with Chizuru and Natsumi, as they become the only true friends or family he's ever had.  
In order to convince Ayaka to let Kotarou stay in their dorm, Chizuru pressures Natsumi into pretending Kotarou is her brother. This ruse is carried to the extent where Kotarou enters the Mahora Fighting Tournament as "Kotarou Murakami".

**Name: **Asakura Kazumi**  
Nickname: -  
Age: **15******  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Student Number 3 (Class 3A), Newspaper Club Member (Mahora Academie)******  
Flame: -  
Family: **unknown******  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**Kazumi is the resident class reporter with a camera always on hand. She likes to get the inside scoop on everything that goes on, and is the paparazzi of 3-A class. Kazumi won't stop at anything until she gets her scoop.  
She was also one of the first girls in the class to learn Negi´s secret, which she discovered accidentally in Kyoto while investigating the rumor that someone had proclaimed her love to Negi. Though initially she intended to reveal Negi's secret to the world, she was persuaded to keep quiet about it, and is occasionally seen plotting with Chamo.

**Name:** Naba Chizuru  
**Nickname:** -  
**Age: 15**  
**Mafia-Family: -**  
**Position: **Student Number 21 (Class 3A), Astronomy Club Member (Mahora Academie)  
**Flame: -**  
**Family: **unknown  
**Pet: -**  
**Summary:**  
Chizuru can be a very strange girl, being somewhat perverted at times, while in other cases a little weird. One thing to say is that she's surprisingly fearless. Like a mother bear defending her cubs, she will not back down from an opponent no matter how strong he or she is. Her mothering skills are not to be trifled with either; her giant breasts have the power to bring people to their knees, especially if you get caught between them. Those who know Chizuru can say with confidence that she can be very scary sometimes, although how scary she can actually be we have yet to find out

**Name:** Murakami Natsumi  
**Nickname:** -  
**Age:** 15  
**Mafia-Family:** -  
**Position: **Student Number 28 (Class 3A), Theather Club Member (Mahora Academie)  
**Flame: -**  
**Family:** unknown, Murakami Kotarou (Fake Brother)  
**Pet:** -  
**Summary:**  
She is a sweet yet shy girl who is an actress in the theatrical club. She loves acting but dislikes her ad-libs as well as her own appearance (underdeveloped figure, unmanageable hair) because her body is not very 'mature'-looking.  
In order to convince Ayaka to let Kotarou stay in their dorm, Chizuru pressures Natsumi into pretending Kotarou is her brother. This ruse is carried to the extent where Kotarou enters the Mahora Fighting Tournament as "Kotaro Murakami".

**Name:** Sakura Mei  
**Nickname:** -  
**Age:** 12  
**Mafia-Family:** -  
**Position: **unknown  
**Flame: -**  
**Family:** unknown  
**Pet: -**  
**Summary:**  
She is deemed as a skilled Ministra Magi whose artifact is a broomstick. Mei is also a transfer student, sent to study from a North American mage academy before the Mahora Festival Arc. Mei is a kohai to her senpai, Takane whom she refers to as 'onee-sama'.

**Name:** Takane D. Goodman  
**Nickname:** -  
**Age: **17  
**Mafia-Family:** -  
**Position:** unknown  
**Flame:**-  
**Family:** unknown  
**Pet: -**  
**Summary:  
**High-school student and secret mage orignally from the Magic World who is studying abroad at the St. Ursula High School section of Mahora. Her magical affinity is shadows, and she can summon and direct shadow warriors, as well as create highly elaborate shadow armor. Her clothes have a nasty habit of suffering wardrobe malfunctions in combat (although part of it is due to her taking off her regular clothes when wearing shadow armor, as the armor would increase a person's defense capabilities sevenfold if nothing is worn over it).

**Name:** Nagase Kaede  
**Nickname:** Nin-Nin-Girl, Baka Blue  
**Age: 15**  
**Mafia-Family:** -  
**Position: **Student Number 20 (Class 3A), Walking Club Member (Mahora Academie)  
**Flame:** -  
**Family: **unknown  
**Pet: -**  
**Summary:  
**She is the gentle and calm yet strong and tall girl. She has an easy-going attitude and is almost always seen with her eyes almost closed. She frequently ends her sentences with _"de gozaru"_, an archaic verb form historically used by Samurai. In her free time, she trains in the mountains, displaying a wide range of ninja-like abilities such as _kage bunshin_ _no jutsu_ (Shadow Clone technique). As a result, many of her abilities are self-taught.  
She is "Baka Blue" of the "Baka Rangers" study group, meaning that she is among the lowest scorers on tests in the class.******  
**


	8. Mahora Festival! The Tournament part II!

**KHR: Ultimative Crossover!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mahora Festival! Tournament Part Two~

* * *

„Are you alright, Kaede-san?", Tsuna asked as he carried her to the infirmary room.

„Yes, I am alright, just a little tired, Sawada-sensei", Kaede smiled, but a bit awkward of this situation. „You are really strong Sensei. May I ask where did you learn to fight - de gozaru?".

„Haha.. Oh well...You could say, I learned it from a devil", Tsuna chuckled.

„Devil..?", Kaede rose an eyebrow.

„Nevermind..", Tsuna laughed, „Well.. I have more than one tutor, one of them was Fon, he is also a champion of the top martial arts".

„A Champion? Wow.. He must be really strong", Kaede wondered, if Tsuna was this strong, than how strong are his teachers?

„Yes... Fon is really strong. And I didn´t only learned from my tutors, I also learned to fight from my friends. Especially of a certain one... Oh well, you could say this friendship is an onesided one? I´m not sure", Tsuna laughed. „His name is Hibari Kyoya and he is reaaaaaaally strong(scary)!"

„I see", Kaede smiled, noticing how happy Tsuna got, when he talks about his friends.

* * *

XMeanwhileX

The fourth battle between Ku Fei and Tatsumiya Mana was beginning. Normally Mana fight with guns, but because guns aren´t allowed in the tournament, she throws coins instead. She fires/snipped them like a machine gun. This technique called „Rakansen" and nullifies her handycap. The fight begun pretty onesided for Mana, but Ku Fei could make a comeback and won the fight, but unfortunately she broke her arm and can not continue the tournament.

The fifth Fight between Tanaka and Takane D. Goodman begun shortly after. It is revealed that Tanaka is actually a roboter from the enginering club and fires with beams (How strange that beams aren´t forbidden... But oh well... Whatever...). Takane D. Goodman won the fight.

* * *

Back to Tsuna

„Hey Chrome-chan", Tsuna greeted, as he walking to her. Tsuna wore a hood. Because for some reason as he went out of the infirmary room, he was chased by girls. Thankfully for his speed he could easily escaped from them.

„Boss!", Chrome smiled.

„Ah! Sawa-MMPF?", Natsumi tried to greet her teacher, but suddenly her mouth was closed by Chizuru´s hands.

„Psst, don´t forget that he is really popular with the girls. It would be deadly for him, if the fangirls of his, finding out that he is so close by them. I am pretty sure he wearing this hood because of that", Chizuru whispered to her friend. Natsumi widened her eyes and nodded. Chizuru smiled and waved at her teacher. Tsuna noticed that and waved back with a smile on his own.

"So... Finally it is Negi´s turn against Takamichi-san", Tsuna looking foward to it. „I wonder... Who will win".

* * *

XArenaX

Fight six between Negi Springfield and Takamichi T. Takahata was starting. In the first part of the fight, it was looking like Negi was overwhelming Takahata with his newly learned Instant movement and his improve Kung fu. Oh and don´t forget his magic, to boost himself up. But after Takahata showed a bit of his true power, the situation totally changed. Even though Negi holding distant of him. Takahata use some invisible technique to hit him. Tsuna was amaze, even though Takahata hands are inside of his pocket, he still able to make an invisible force.

In an instant Tsuna could feel a high amount of Ki on Takahata right hand, while his left hand also stir up with something, it was probaly magic. As Takamichi put his both hand together, there was suddenly a high wind pressure around him.

This time his invisible punch was like an impact from a cannon as he made big damage on the arena. Takahata purposely fire his "punch" against the ground, because he didn´t want to hurt the audience.

„I-Incredible...", Tsuna said with a sweatdrop. „He may be the strongest in this tournament..". And deep in his thought he unconscious thinking of a strategy against this.

Now this battle was pretty onesided. Negi couldn´t attack and could barely dodging all of Takahata *punches*. But in the end, Negi got a full blow from this invisible punch. It was amazing that Negi was still conscious of that blow.

**„Ah... it.. it´s over! I-Is contestant Negi alright?",** Kazumi announced. „Wait a minute, Takahata-sensei, why did you have to go this far? This is horrible and we already knew who was going to win too", she asked unbelievable how her former english teacher was this cruel. **„Enough! It´s Sensei´s victory! Contestant Takamichi wins!",** she announce worried about Negi.

„Negi-kun? …. Is it over like this? Are you giving up? Is this what your dream´s all about?", Takamichi look disappointed at him.

„NEGI! Baka Negi! What the heck are you doing? Stand up!", Asuna suddenly shouted, tears in her eyes. Some minutes ago she was struggled for which side she should cheering. After all she has a crush on Takahata, but she also grow really close to Negi.

Not only her, also her classmate who are precense, cheered for him to stand up. (Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Kaede, Ku Fei, Setsuna, Konoka, Natsumi and Chizuru. The other of the class unforunate have class duty and couldn´t attent the tournament).

Tsuna smiled and turned away.

„Sawada-sensei?", Chizuru wondered.

„I´m hungry, I am going to buy some food", Tsuna replied.

„But aren´t you watching till the end?", Chizuru asked.

„Don´t need... I am sure... That Negi-kun will win", Tsuna grinned to her as he walked with Chrome away. _`Negi.. You surly have an amazing class backing you up´_

Like Tsuna predict, Negi was able to stand back again, continue the fight and won against Takahata with his magic arrow of lightning spell.

The next fight was between Asuna and Setsuna. Tsuna heard that Setsuna won, because Asuna suddenly gone berserk and summoned her "Sword" of her Pactio with Negi. This lead her to a disqualification.

The last fight of the first round between Yamashita Keiichi and Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell was already ending before it even begun, it seems like Evangeline was on a good mood.

* * *

**„Now then, all the first round´s matches has finished! Let us view the match results on screen!",** Kazumi shouted.

**Round 2 Match:**

** Murakami Kotarou vs Colonel Sanders**

** Sawada Tsunayoshi win by default**

** Takane D. Goodman vs Negi Springfield**

** Sakurazaki Setsuna vs Evangeline A. K. McDowell**

**„The second round of Matches will begin after 20 minutes of rest!",** Kazumi announced.

It also seems like there was some picture and video taken. Not only that, they were already spreading on the internet. Which make Negi worried because he use tons of Spells against Takamichi.

* * *

XHaunted houses of class 3-AX

„Oh well, Oh Dear! Ne-Ne-Ne-Ne-Negi-sensei, what a gallant looking..!", Ayaka the class president shouted happily after seeing the match from _Negi vs Takahata_ in the internet.

„Awesome!", Yuna look suprised.

„Is that really Negi-kun?", Misa asked. „And he even won! But the big surprise is that...", She said as she click to a different picture, it was their History teacher and the comments for this picture were: „Is he a model?", „CUUUUUTE", „Handsome", „Is he single?", „Who is that handsome guy?"; „I hope he doesn´t has a girlfriend...", "Since when did wie have a teacher like that?".

„YEES I can´t believe Tsuna-sensei were also participing, he was so cool!", Sakurazaki commented.

„Hmm.. It didn´t really surprised me...", Yuna giggled, she didn´t expected any less from the prince of Nanimori.

„Why didn´t we know that before?", Misa blurted out, looking frustrated.

„Ähm.. You already have a boyfriend, Misa...", Madoka reminds her.

„But...", Misa pouted.

„A-A-Anyway, I can´t just stand around here anymore! If I don´t see Negi-sensei´s lively gallant form with thise eyes of mine right now, it will become a regret of Yukihiro Ayaka forever", Ayaka shouted, of course she also want to see Tsuna. „Somebody switch my shift!" she demands.

„No way, after seeing something like that, we want to go too!", Yuna and the rest shouted back.

Behind of the shouts and yells, Makie looked sadly at the screen. „Tsuna-kun...", she whispered to herself. seeing the comments, makes her realized how many *rivals* she actually has, this really frustrate her.

After some argument who switch with them, Zazie offered to switch with all of them, she said it was ok, because help will come anyway.

* * *

XBack to the tournamentX

**"Now then, we wil begin the 1st match of round 2!",** Kazumi announced. "**Murakami Kotarou vs Colonel Sanders!"**

"Yes! Is finally starting!", Kotarou smirked. "My opponent is that weird hodded guy right?"

"Be careful, Kota-kun", Tsuna said to him. He got the feeling, that this Colonel isn´t normal and his feelings never betrayed him.

"I won´t get careless, just wait for me at the semifinal, Tsuna-nii. And then I will beat you, after all I promised Negi to meet him in the finals", Kotarou smirked, ready to use all his (humanform) power.

"I will be waiting", Tsuna smiled.

As the fight begun, like always it was an onesided fight. Even though Kotarou was good... He wasn´t good enough to win against Colonel Sanders. Kotarou even forgot that he was in a puplic tournament and almost change to his Beastform for the sake of winning. But Colonel hit him unconscious with his last move and stopped his transformation.

"Amazing... He is strong...", Tsuna mumbled to himself. _`And not only that, as he stopped Kota-kun´s transformation, he must known about magic...´ _

* * *

**"As we have informed everyone earlier, regrettably, due to contestant Ku forfeitting because of a broken left arm, the default win for the 10th match will go to contestant Sawada! We continue for round 2, with the 11th match! Contestant Negi Springfield versus Contestant Takane D. Goddman..!",** Kazumi shouted.

"Too bad", Tsuna said a bit disappointed.

"Haha, I´m Sorry", Ku fei sadly agreed.

"But there is always a next time", Tsuna winked at her.

Ku nodded and couldn´t wait for it.

The next match between Negi and Takane D. Goodman was really amusing. Takane use a magic battle suit for her special combat fighting, but still Negi was better. But the funny thing was, Negi didn´t only destroyed her battle suit, no, he also destroyed her entirely clothes. But as a gentleman from england, Negi gave his wizard rope to her.

"If it was Lal Mirch, he would be so dead already", Tsuna whispered to Chrome.

"Waahh~ It wasn´t on purpose~", Negi cried.

**"Eh~ And we´ve witnessed yet again another incredible event, but... Contestant Negi wins-!",** Kazumi sweatdropped.

* * *

"Nice fight Negi-kun~", Tsuna said.

"Hey! Negi! What do you think you´re doing? Taking people´s clothes off again!", Asuna scolded.

_`Again..?´,_ Tsuna sweatdropped.

"N-No! That wasn´t my fau..", Negi was trying to explain.

"No excuse! After all, what kind of english gentleman gets serious with a woman as his opponent!", Asuna yelled at him.

"B-But Takane-san was strong..".

"That doesn´t matter! What would have you done if Takane-san got hurt!".

"I-I tried my best to not hurt her though...".

Finally Evangeline cut in, "This is my lecture... Don´t butt in Kagurazaka Asuna. As long as individuals stand on the field of battle with a will to fight, they are not women, nor children, nor men. They are only equals fighters. There is no reason for them to hold back".

"Uh... Geez, Eva-chan saying something like that...", Asuna turned to Setsuna for help.

"But.. What she said is correct", Setsuna replied, she wouldn´t like it if her opponent would hold back just because of the gender.

"Even Setsuna-san too..", Asuna sighed. "Anyways, you have to be gentle toward girls! Please learn a bit from Kotarou-kun!", She turned to Negi.

"Yes!", Negi salute.

"Hey, the idiot over there, didn´t you hear what I said? Don´t lay down weird ideas in other people´s apprentices", Evangeline angrily said.

"Negi-sensei!", Suddenly someone rushed to him.

Sakura-san? What´s wrong? Um, is Takane-san..?"

Sakura Mei, she was the opponent of Kotarou´s first fight, as Tsuna remember, she is also a companion of Takane, so she should be also know/use magic.

"S-She´s in withdrawal in the waiting room, but she should be fine... More importantly, please look at this computer screen!", Sakura opened the laptop and tip some things in. As Negi looked on the screen he got really shocked and both him and Sakura crying, waving their arms bewildered and saying things like "Full speed to ermine street"

Tsuna glanced at the screen and was surprised, the whole fights of the tournament were spreading on the internet. No wonder that Negi is worried, if he remember correctly, Negi will be turn into an ermine, when his secret is unleashed to the world.

Apartly from that, the final fight of round 2 was about to begin.

**"The Final Match of Round 2, Contestant Mcdowell versus Contestant Sakurazaki!The winner of this match will fill in the last seat of the strongest 4 in this school!",** Kazumi shouted.

It was a strange fight for Tsuna. First off, Setsuna lost her control over her body. It seems like she was caught in some wires from Evangeline. Even with his hawk eye (trained from his evil tutor) he could barely saw them. As a Doll user, Evangeline controlled Setsuna with strings. In Tsuna´s memory, Evangeline told him, that she could control 300 dolls over a 3km radius. Even though Eva lost mostly all of her Magic and Ki power, she still overhelming Setsuna. She use the enemy´s strength against themself. The reason why she lost her Magic power is, that Negi´s father, Nagi Springfield, confined her to the grounds of Mahora Academy and put in place a barrier to restrict her abilities.

Secondly they talking too much. Evangeline said Setsuna became too soft, as she become closer to some of her classmates (Asuna, Konoka etc.). When Tsuna trained with Setsuna, she told him, that she was somewhat an outsider and protecting her Ojou-sama in the shadow before, but she is now really happy to be so close with them. Asuna became really angry at Evangeline, as she continue to talking bad thing to Setsuna. It was hard for Negi to calm Asuna down and holding her back before she is really going on the arena and trying to hit Evangeline.

Thirdly... Afterwards Eva and Setsuna stared at each other with their eyes wide open (They not even blinking!). Even though Tsuna didn´t has much magic in him, he can tell they are in an another Illusional dimension as he glanced to Chrome. Chrome nodded at him and confirmed his thought, after all Magic and the Mistflame of the Sky are somewhat linked to each other.

Tsuna overheared the conservation from Negi and Kamo, it seems like the other "Dimension" called _"Phantasmagoria"_ and they using a "Dream watcher magic" on the pactio card to enter. It´s really annoy him to no end to not be able to understand anything of that.

After some seconds later, something explode and covered the whole arena with a thick smoke. As the smoke vanished, Setsuna is freed from the strings that hold her back and attacked Eva. With this twist, Setsuna won. Not only that, it seems like Setsuna is really greatful to Eva, even though Eva insulted her earlier. Tsuna can only guess, that many things happened in _"Phantasmagoria"_...

**"Now the best 4 of the strongest of this school has been determinded! We will take a 10 minute break and then finally head into the semifinals!"** Kazumi shouted.

* * *

**"Now then, this tournament has been played out with white-hot matches surpassing the common senses! We are finally heading into the semifinals! Contestant Colonel Sanders versus Contestant Sawada Tsunayoshi!",** Kazumi announced. As she mentioned Tsuna´s name, suddenly most of the girls are fired up and cheering for him.

"This year really yielded a great harvest.. It looks like you are quite capable as well", Colonel smiled.

Tsuna smiled too; "I wonder... Actually I´m really excited right now".

"Interesting... Fine, let´s enjoy this fight", Colonel playfully said.

Tsuna nodded, "Though.. I wonder if you can really entertain me.."

"Ho? I guess I may can use my full power right from the beginning... But just to make sure...", Colonel rose his hands pointing at Tsuna´s direction, suddenly the ground, where Tsuna stand was destroyed from an invisible force.

**"This is? The attack that defeated contestant Murakami... A strengthended version?",** Kazumi shouted in her mic.

"Did I overdo it?", Colonel sweatdropped, did he overestimate his oppenent?

"You can really control the gravity... Such a troublesome opponent...", Tsuna also sweatdropped, standing right beside Colonel, looking at the damage field.

"Huh?", Colonel look shocked. _`He succefully avoid my attack, no... Not only that, I didn´t even notice his presence at all´_

Tsuna smiled; "Interesting... Same ability as Enma... Good thing I already have some experience of this". He jumped a bit away from him; "If I don´t take it more seriously I will be surely beaten".

"Enma..?", Colonel mumbled, this name felt familiar.

"But you are strange...You stand right before me and yet I can´t feel anything from you..", Tsuna said, as he appeared in front of him instantly.

"Instant movement..", Colonel smiled. "Wonderful..."

"Say... This isn´t your real body, right? Somewhat like an illusion or Shadow Clone?", Tsuna rose his eyebrow.

"You noticed?"

"I have experience on that", Tsuna smiled. "So... I can´t really damage you... Pretty unfair", he laughed a bit.

"I´m very sorry, it´s because there´s somthing I really have to deal with in the finals"

"Then.. Where is your real body? It shouldn´t be that far away...", Tsuna wondered, looking at Chrome. She responsed with a shaking head, it seems like she could not track him anywhere near.

"It´s actually suprisingly far, about 3-4 km away I suppose.."

"Wha-? Ah.. The World Tree magic power right?"

"Correct, 100 point out 100 for you", Colonel grinned.

"... Say what bussiness do you have with Negi-kun? Though, I can tell you aren´t a bad person"

"Don´t worry, I´m not planning anything devious, though I´m surprise that you know that I was aiming on Negi", Colonel gave him a "Trust me-smile"

"You smile reminds me of someone... Anyway, looking that you still want to makes to the finals only means that you have business with either Setsuna-san or Negi-kun.. But I am sure you want to meet Negi-kun, call it a special ability of mine", Tsuna smiled. "But.. it´s not like I will give up a match so easily.. I hope you don´t mind it".

Colonel nodded with a smile, "Alright, I will earn your trust".

* * *

XAfter some minutesX

"How interesting, you can dodge all the gravity so easily... I guess, you really know how its work. At this rate you´ll really outlast the 15 minutes...If it becomes a vote... With your fangirls support I will surely losing this fight, in this case everything goes down the drain..", Colonel sighed, but suddenly smiled again while taking something from his rope. "I guess there´s no helping it... Don´t think badly on me", he summed.

To Tsuna, Negi and whose, who know what is it was, were surprised, it was a Pactio card.

"It may be a little cowardly... But I suppose you can also call this simply a speed-up in the plan. Let use this", Colonel smiling again.

Tsuna couldn´t help but smile, "Now... What will happen?". He observed as the card suddenly turned into several books flying around Colonel. Colonel grabbed after one of the books, open it in the middle, putting a bookmark in, close the book again and took the bookmark out (Looks like he was scanning this book). The bookmark glowed and enfolded Colonel. Dazzled of the light Tsuna closed his eyes, but felt that something was different, _`His Ki.. Is different! It´s overhelming! I can´t let him attack first!´_

Tsuna bit his lip and use the instant movement to attack Colonel as the light disappered. But Colonel? dodged it easily and about to grasp him, but Tsuna used the instant movement again to avoid it and appearing right behind Colonel? for another attack.

* * *

"Double Instant movement!", Ku shouted surprise.

"But his opponent forseen it!", Kaede shouted back.

Like Kaede said, Colonel? turned to kick him, as if he reading his opponent movement, but Tsuna once disappeared again only to appear right back of Colonel? again. But as if Colonel? expect it, he also dodge this easily.

"T-Triple Instant movement?", Setsuna bid her thumps.

"Eh? Is it that awesome?", Negi wondered.

"Well.. To perform an instant movement in a row, you need a perfect control in your ballance and body otherwise you will trip on your own feet and leave a wide hole in your defence for an instant. You should know yourself, Negi-bouzou, the weakness of the instant movement is the inability to change directions once you make the "entry" Ku Fei explained.

* * *

_`Even though I try to be one step ahead, he is always a step before me...´,_ Tsuna narrowed his eyes. _`No... It´s not that he is a step ahead... He is already experienced in fighting.. This guy is always on guard and calmly analyse the Opponent movement, his reflex are amazing´._

The hood man only smiled, amazed about this boy.

_`This won´t do... I need to concentrate and aim for an opening!´,_ Tsuna took a deep breath and focus everything on his opponent.

"...", Even though you can´t see Colonel? full face, you could feel that he was tensing up a bit, though his smile never fell.

Not even saying a word Tsuna slowly forms a material form, resembling a lion.

Colonel? smiled even wider and accept this, with his own form.

The spectators were totally tensing up and couldn´t made any sound, even if they want to, they were totally drawn to this match.

Some times pass away, as they intensely staring each other, trying to figure out how to approach the opponent. Finally as if something fell to the ground as a countdown, they charged each other simultaneously. After blow of blows, you can tell that they are equally strong at close combat fighting, each of them trying to counter and searching an open spot of their own opponent.

_`Now!´, _Tsuna thought, as he finally saw his chance. **"Fist of the SkyLion!"** Tsuna tried to aim to the small opening of his oppenent, but Colonel? dodge it with a half sidewards instant movement, as if he knew that´s that blow would have finish him off if he didn´t avoid it.

"Impressiv... To dodge that in this situation...", Tsuna couldn´t help, but his mouth formed a smile.

Suddenly the wall behinded the aimed opponent exploded. As the smoke vanished the destroyed wall was in a form of a lion head.

* * *

"Amazing this force!", Negi looked shock of this blow.

"Wow.. A lion head?", Setsuna looked surprise.

Suddenly Chrome cut in; "Fist of SkyLion... Is one of Boss original technique he developed himself..."

"But how can it be, that the destroyed wall has the shape of a lion head?", Setsuna asked.

"... Please don´t ask me that", Chrome replied. "Ask the author of this fic", She mumbled.

"Eh..?", Setsuna looks confused at her.

"Nothing.. Lets observe the fight further", Chrome smiled.

* * *

"Say.. You aren´t Colonel anymore aren´t you? Just who are...!", Tsuna couldn´t finished his sentence as Colonel? kicked him up to the sky.

"Seems like you want to finish that quickly, eh? Geez.. Not even letting me finish my sentence", Tsuna was mad on himself for letting his guard down for a moment of curiously. In an instant Colonel? appeared above him and in this split second Tsuna could saw somehing behind Colonel? hood. But this second didn´t last long as Colonel? punch him to the ground.

* * *

"Oh no! Tsuna-kun!", Konoka cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Calm down Konoka, I am sure he is alright", Yue tried to calm Konoka down.

"But falling from 10 meters can´t be taken lightly!", Nodoka covered her mouth with her hand.

"Such an incredible fight...", Haruna could only awed and hope her sensei is alright.

"Please be alright, Tsuna!", Setsuna begged.

"I never saw such a fight like this...", Kaeda was amazed and Ku could only agreed with her, but both of them were very worried.

"We should call an ambulance!", Chizure suggested.

"I´m on the way" Asuna agreed.

"Not necessary!", Chrome replied, stopping Asuna.

"Eh? Why? Tsuna-sensei is probaly injuried!", Natsumi freak a bit out.

"Look", Chrome pointed to the field.

* * *

"My my... This was a close call..", Colonel sighed. "I can´t believe you could evenly match up with HIM, though it wasn´t his full strength".

"So you have changed back...", a calm sweet voice ring out.

"W-what?", Colonel widened his eyes. The voice belongs to Tsuna, as he was standing as if nothing have happend. "Y-You... Still can fight? But, I am sure I used enough power to make you at least unconscious".

* * *

"Tsuna-kun!", Konoka shouted delighted as her tears feel from her relieving eyes, she was really worried for him and everyone was very surprise that their teacher did´t even had a scratch.

Chrome smiled, "Told you". Though Chrome is still surprise how strong Colonel is.

* * *

"It´s been awhile... That someone FORCE me to that...", Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. Bright orange colored eyes glaring his opponent.

"Oh my...", Colonel sweatdropped. "Don´t tell me you didn´t even fought with your full power... And Dying Will Flames, Huh? Not only that... Even the attribut of sky itself...I´m really in trouble".

**"A-Amazing, This match is AMAZING! Not only that he still uninjuried from falling 10 meter out of the sky... H-he is.. Looking even cooler than before!",** Kazumi shouted. "And is it me or since when was your eyecolor orange? And since when did you put those gloves on, Sensei? And why your head are burning? ! ?"

With only one step, Tsuna appeared right in front of Colonel face.

For those who couldn´t keep up with him in the first place, didn´t thought it was something special. But for those who could caught up with his speed before, widened their eyes, this speed, was in a whole different level.

"Too bad.. We couldn´t fight with our full strength... But now I understand why you want to meet Negi in the final...", Tsuna whispered.

"You truly are interesting... I will definitively invite you to my tea party later on...", Colonel hummed.

Tsuna smiled closing his eyes and the flame from his head disappeared, "Kazumi-san... I... give up this fight".

* * *

-To be continue-

* * *

_Omake: ~Holiday~_

"Master Decimo! Please wake up, breakfast is ready!", a sweet male voice, tried to wake up Tsuna.

"Mou~ I don´t wanna..", Tsuna replied.

"Master Decimo, please. It´s already time to wake up", the voice said, shaking Tsuna´s body.

"Only 5 minutes more...", Tsuna covered his body with the blanket.

"Didn´t you heard him... Dame-Tsuna?", Suddenly a threatened voice cut in.

"...!", Tsuna quickly stand up, changed his clothes, brush his teeth and walking straight to the dinner room, without even saying a word or making eyecontact**.**

"Wow, Reborn-sama you really amazing", the redhaired boy, who tried to wake up Tsuna, said impress.

"Hmpf, you should learn from me, Akira", Reborn smirked.

* * *

"Good morning", Tsuna smiled as he opened the door to the dinner room.

"Good morning, Jyudaime!", Gokudera greeted.

"Yo Tsuna, finally awake?", Yamamoto grinned.

"Shut up, baseball freak! Jyudaime can wake up anytime he want!", Gokudera yelled at him.

"I wish this were true...", Tsuna mumbled to himself. "Stupid Reborn.."

"Did you said something, Dame-Tsuna?", Reborn asked.

"N-nothing at all and since when did you sat beside me?", Tsuna backed away. "Hm? By the way, where are Kyoya and Mukuro?", he wondered as he looking around.

"They had finished their breakfast already... ", Chrome replied.

Tsuna sighed, those two will never change at all. "Come on guys, lets eat", he suggested.

* * *

"Italy is really a beautiful country isn´t it, Tsuna?", A redhaired girl grinned looking outside of the window from the bus.

"Yea, I agree, Ayano. But I wonder what Reborn is planning... To drag us all in this bus.. This is totally suspecting", Tsuna sighed.

"Don´t you trust Reborn-sama, Master Decimo?", Akira asked.

"How many time I told you? Just call me Tsuna, Akira-kun", Tsuna sighed, he didn´t really need another one like Chrome. "And don´t get me wrong, I really trust Reborn... but...he IS Reborn after all".

"Hmm, but really... This is weird. After all it was Reborns idea to spend our holiday in Italy, and for two weeks.. Nothing happened... This is really strange", Gokudera frowned.

"I think you think to much, Tsuna", Ayano grinned putting one arm around Tsuna. "Just enjoy our days off from work".

"Sis! Please show more respect to Master Decimo", Akira sighed.

"I respect him, but this just my way of affection", Ayano stick her tongue out to her brother.

Tsuna sighed, are they really twins? (How he met those two? This will be told in another chapter~)

"Still not letting him go, huh?", Gokudera twitch.

Ayano smirked, "You know you are weaker than me, right Mr. Alienfreak?"

"Why you!", Gokudera ready to attack, likewise Ayano.

"Guys!", Tsuna glared, "We are in a bus, don´t damage it while we are driving!"

"My apologize", Gokudera quickly calmed down.

Ayano pouted, "Well if Tsuna say so... Though, I don´t mind, if you PUNISH me, Tsuna", she seductive add.

"Sis!", Akira glared of her behaviour.

"We arrived", The bus driver announced.

"Good timming...", everyone thought relief, some a blushing due of Ayano misleading comment.

As everyone come out of the bus, their eyes widenend.

"Why are there so many people?", Yamamoto wondered.

"Crowds...", Hibari mumbled.

"Extreme! A big stadium!", Ryohei shouted.

"A soccer match?", Tsuna wondered, but why should Reborn bring them to a soccer match? And so far he know, there isn´t a soccer match today.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you have finally arrived", A voice called.

"Grandpa?", Tsuna shouted suprise.

"Kyuudaime!", Gokudera and all of the other Decimo member bowed.

"What is happening here?," Tsuna asked.

The Ninth sweatdropped, "Well..This is organized from the Arcobaleno"

"I knew it...", Tsuna suddenly got a really bad feeling about this.

"VOIII! The brats finally arrived!", A familiar voice shouted.

"Squalo!", Yamamoto grinned.

"Come on let´s go in. The rest of the Varia are also inside", The Kyuudaime said.

"I hope.. No, I shouldn´t expect something, it´s Reborn after all", Tsuna sighed.

* * *

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I`M HONORED TO ANNOUNCE A SPECIAL EVENT THAT WILL BE SHORTLY BEGIN!",** An old man announced.

"Eh? Isn´t that Coyote Nougat, your Storm Guardian, Grandpa?", Tsuna asked.

"Yes, it´s him", Timoteo chuckled.

"**THIS SPECIAL EVENT WAS PREPARED FROM THE FAMOUS ARCOBALENO REEEEBORN!**", Coyote shouted as Reborn appeared beside him.

"KYAAAH REBORN!", The women in the audience shouted his name.

"As expected Reborn is really popular with womens, though his appereance is still of a child and isn´t uncle Coyote a bit to serious with his role as an announcer?", Tsuna chuckled.

"Thank you everyone for attending this special event", Reborn spoke in the mic. "And now I will reveal...!"

"If I look around... Aren´t some of those guys from the Vongola family? Wait they are all from a mafia family,am I right?", Tsuna realized, a stadium, an audience and the Arcobaleno planned this, this couldn´t be...

"YOU HEARD RIGHT! IT IS A BATTLE TOURNAMENT OF THE VONGOLA FAMILY!"

"Tournament?", They all widenend their eyes.

"Yes! This will be a KO-Tournament with 16 participant of our choice!", Reborn said as Colonello, Skull, Mammon, Verde, Fon and Lal mirch appeared. "The winner of this tournament will have a relaxing day on our most expensive luxury ship! While the 15 losers will be spending a HELLISH training with us on the same ship", Reborn devilly smirked.

"I knew it... ", Tsuna sighed.

**"And now to our 16 participant!",** Coyote shouted, as a big screen appeared.

**"The Varia Leader XAAAAANXUS!"**. Xanxus: "Tch" *Glaring at Tsuna*

**"The Varia Storm guardian BELPHEGOR!"**. Bel:"Shishi, I´ll be the winner. Because I AM a prince!"

**"The Varia Rain guardian SQUALO!"**. Squalo: "VOI!"

**"The Varia Lightning guardian LEVIATHAN!"**. Levi: "Boss! I will destroy everyone for your win!"

**"The Varia Sun guardian LUSSURIA!"**. Lussuria: "Oh my~ An entertaining event".

**"The Chiavarone Decimo DINO!"**. Dino: "EHHHH? Me too? But I am not even a Vongola member!"

**"The Vongola tenth generation Storm guardian GOKUDERA!"**. Gokudera: "Finally a chance to beat those freaks"

**"The Vongola tenth generation Rain guardian YAMAMOTO!"**. Yamamoto: "Haha, a tournament, I hope I can fight Squalo again"

**"The Vongola tenth generation Lightning guardian LAMBO!"**. Lambo: "..."

**"The Vongola tenth generation Sun guardian RYOHEI!"**. Ryohei: "EXTREME, the best thing in this holiday EVER!"

**"The Vongola tenth generation Mist guardian ROKUDO!"**. Mukuro: "Kufufu~ With my ability you will certainly lose"

**"The Vongola tenth generation Cloud guardian HIBARI!**". Hibari: "Kamikorosu..."

**"From the CEDEF BASIL!"** Basil: "I´m also in..?"

**"The Vongola Bloody Princess AYANO!"**. Ayano: "Can I marry Tsuna, if I win this?"

**"The Vongola Maid AKIRA!"**. Akira: "I´m not a maid. And sis! Don´t talk nonsense!"

**"And finally the Vongola Decimo himself SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"**. Tsuna: "It was to good to be true to have a peacefully holiday... But I am not intending to lose this."

"**The rules are simple, every weapon is allowed. You will win if your opponent either faint or giving up and you shouldn´t worry about death, we pros will be protecting you! So go all out if you want!**" Coyote smirked. "**And now for the first baaaattle~** "

After some minute the screen revealed two face who will fight with each other.

LAMBO VS HIBARI KYOYA

-To be continued-

* * *

**Some Space for Character Profile (Contains Spoiler): **

**Name: **Sakurazaki Setsuna**  
Nickname: -  
Age: **15**  
Mafia-Family: -  
Position: **Student Number 15 (Class 3A), Kendo Club Member (Mahora Academie)**  
Flame: -  
Family: **unknown**  
Pet: -  
Summary:  
**She is a half-demon _hanyō_ from Kyoto, sent to Mahora Academy to be the guardian of Konoka, the daughter of the Kansai Magic Association's leader. Although friends with Konoka from a young age, she ends up distancing herself from her due to a childhood accident**. **But she got close to Konoka again, thanks to Negi and Asuna, during the Kyoto Trip.**  
**Setsuna is a winged _hanyō_: the daughter of a human and a Crow Demon**.**

**Name:** Ku Fei  
**Nickname:** Master Ku, Baka Yellow  
**Age:** 15  
**Mafia-Family:**-  
**Position:** Student Number 12 (Class 3A), Captain of the Material Chinese Art Club (Mahora Academie  
**Flame:** -  
**Family:** unknown  
**Pet:** -  
**Summary:**  
She is the silly, fun-loving Chinese warrior girl of the class. Although she can appear to be to be an idiot who uses her fists rather than her mind, Kū's fighting skills are top-notch making her one of the more dangerous students in the class.  
Kū's native language is Chinese, and her knowledge of Japanese is comparatively poor. She lacks the genius intelligence or long exposure to Japanese of her classmates. It is this language barrier that holds her back from succeeding in class. This problem has made Kū "Baka Yellow" of the "Baka Rangers" study group, since she can't concentrate much on her studies as she is still learning Japanese.

**Name:** Tatsumiya Mana  
**Nickname:**  
**Age: **15  
**Mafia-Family:** -  
**Position:** Student Number 18 (Class 3A), Biathlon Club (Mahora Academie)  
**Flame:** -  
**Family:** unknown  
**Pet:** -  
**Summary:**  
She has knowledge of magic even before Negi Springfield arrived. She is not what one describes as sociable, since she keeps to herself most of the time and does not engage in conversation. She is also a mercenary, and mostly takes on contracts that pertain to hunting/destroying/exorcising demons and ghosts but will take on any job as long as she is paid well.  
When on the job, she is extremely serious and straightforward, which at times can make her seem cold-hearted and quite frightening.


	9. Mahora Festival! Tournament End!

**KHR: Ultimative Crossover!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Mahora Festival!Tournament End!

* * *

"I give up, Kazumi-san", Tsuna announced his defeat.

**"Ehh? Uhm... C-Contestant Sawada Tsunayoshi gave the fight up! The Winner is Colonel Sanders! C-Congratulation!",** Kazumi shouted in her mic, unsure about this.

The audience couldn´t believed what they heard, especially the girls. And demanded why he had given up! They would chose him, if they had reached the time limit, so why did he given up now?

Tsuna snatched the mic from Kasumi with a smile, **"I´m sorry everyone and I´m sincerely thankful for all of your support! But for a special reason I had to give up this fight, I can´t tell you this reason... But I hope you understand. Again I apologies for your disappointment,"** and bowed to the audience.

The girls squeaked from his smile, it was too gorgeous. They told him it was alright, some girls even shouted randomly "I love you" to him. While the boys could only admitted his coolness and sulked in jealousy.

Tsuna smiled and was about to left the stage as Colonel cut his way, "Say... I wonder that since I first saw you... Did we have met before? Your face are so familiar and yet it isn´t".

"Maybe you could show me your real face first, before I can answer you correctly", Tsuna replied. With that, Colonel briefly revealed his face only to him. "No... I don´t think we have met before"

"I see...", Colonel frowned, "I thank you, for your time"

Tsuna frowned too, it was the second time, that someone claimed to know him.

* * *

XContestant waiting roomX

"You are alright! Tsuna-kun!", Konoka shouted, launching at him to a hug. Right behind her, were the others.

Tsuna was a bit surprised of her action, but patted her head nonetheless, "Did I worried you?"

Konoka nodded with a sniff, "I was really scared, as you fell 10 meter high. I thought.. ."

"Since when did they got so close together?", Natsumi whispered to the others. Ku Fei and Kaede only shrugged.

"Boss, are you really alright?", Chrome pouted as she suddenly clinging to his arm.

"Sensei, you should let me check, if you have any wounds", Chizuru smiled, clinging the other arm, but her smile was really strange, Tsuna couldn´t figure it out why.

Konoka pouted at the two, and tighter her hug.

Kaede, Ku Fei and Natsumi sweatdropped at this scene, they could sense the heavy atmosphere around those three girls.

"Ah.. Um..", Tsuna looked worried at them, as he also felt this heavy atmosphere. He is also a bit distracted of Chizuru breast... On the note: After all she HAS the largest of Class 3A. Wanting to break this awkward situation, he turned to Negi, "By the way... Where are Setsuna-san and Asuna-san, Negi-kun? Uhm... Negi-kun?"

Negi seems to be totally absent with his thought as he didn´t reacted to Tsuna´s question.

"Negi-kun!", Tsuna called again, this time with a much more superior voice, which snapped Negi from his thoughts back to reality.

"Eh? Tsuna-san?", Negi squealed a bit, out of surprise. He is also a bit taken a back of the three girls, who were still clinging to Tsuna.

"I asked you, where Setsuna-chan and Asuna-san are... Negi-kun, are you alright?"

Negi hestitated, "Uhm.. Do you know anything about Colonel-san, Tsuna-san?"

_`I see, I guess he felt something, as Colonel used his pactio ability,´_ Tsuna thought. "Not really, he only said, that he is expecting you in the final," Tsuna replied.

"I see...", Negi looked a bit disappointed of the lack of info.

"Back to my first question, where are Setsuna-san and Asuna-san?", Tsuna laughed.

"Ah! Ehm.. After your fight, we visited Master (Evangeline) in the infirmity room. Setsuna-san asked about Master past and Master was alright for telling. But for some reason Master kicked me out", Negi whined.

_`She must be embrassed to let him listen from her past´,_ Tsuna chuckled. "I see, well... Good luck for your fight Negi-kun, I´ll cheering for both of you and Setsuna-san", Tsuna smiled, as he finally got off from his (ex-)Guardian of Mist and his two student.

"Thanks, Tsuna-san!"

* * *

XSome minutes laterX**  
**

**"Thank you for waiting so long for the repairs of the stage! And here we are! The second Semi-final match! Now then the strongest child Sensei; Negi Springfield VS the Swordwoman with a broom; Sakurazaki Setsuna!"**

Both Negi and Setsuna stepped inside the battle stage. However... Tsuna noticed, that there was something off with Negi. _`It´s seems like he is still in thought about Colonel-san... Not good, you will lose at this rate, Negi.´,_ Tsuna frowned, not knowing that Kaede, Ku Fei and Setsuna thought the exactly same thing as him. Suddenly Tsuna noticed something on the roof of the temple and chuckled.

"Eh? Where are you going, Tsuna-kun?", Konoka asked, as Tsuna was about to leave.

Chrome was about to follow him, but he stopped her, "I got something to do, you don´t need to come with me Chrome-chan. It won´t take long".

* * *

XOn the roof, above the Battle StageX

"Great! We are on time!", Misa shouted.

"There he is, Negi!", Yuna grinned.

"Oh Deaaar! How gallant!", Ayaka beamed.

"Incredible... Such a huge stage", Akira is stunned.

"Eh? Is his opponent Setsuna-san?", Fuuka wondered.

"My, My... Why didn´t you guys use the door instead of climbing on the roof?", Suddenly a male voice asked.

"Because there were too many people on the entrance, we couldn´t got in...Eh?", Makie unconsciously answered, but widened her eyes of this familiar pleasant voice. "Tsuna-kun..?"

It was indeedly her history teacher who asked the question.

"T-T-Tsuna-Sensei", the girls jumped, how did he found them?

"I-I apologies for our illegal behavior!" Ayaka bowed down. The other girls look a bit worried and a bit ashamed of themself. Especially Makie was worried, after all it was her idea and she didn´t want to be hated by him.

Seeing those expression, Tsuna laughed. "Don´t worry, it´s alright, I will let you away this time... Only if you let me watch this fight with you", he glanced to the stage as the fight between Setsuna and Negi have begun already. The girls blinked at him but not even a second later they cheered how cool their Sensei is.

"Ne~ Sensei~ What about your fight? How far did you got?", Fuuka asked, as she remember that her History-Teacher was also participated in this tournament.

Tsuna laughed, "I lost in the semi-final."

"Ehh? No way!", Makie shouted.

"Are your hurt anywhere, Tsuna-kun?", Ako look worried, wanting to check him if he was alright. As a(n assistant) nurse of course.

"It´s okay", Tsuna assure them.

"THEIR FIGHT IS AWESOME!", Yuna suddenly shouted, pointing at Negi and Setsuna fight.

"However... He is still too distracted...", Tsuna calmly analysed the fight.

Like Tsuna said, Setsuna has completly taken the upper hand and Negi couldn´t even land a good hit. But for a moment the fight stopped, it seems like Setsuna, want Negi to come back to his sense with a speak. And after Negi completely changes his expression, Tsuna smiled, Setsuna suggested.

"OIOI! What with that? Negi-kun looks so handsome!", Yuna shouted and all the girls beside her could only agreed.

Tsuna smiled, which didn´t got unnoticed by the girls. _`A cute and a hot Teacher in our class, I love this school!´_

"GUYS! Look! Something about Negi-kun is showing up on the internet!", Madoka shouted, as she got the attention of her classmates. She was tipping something on the laptop that she brought along.

An Internet page rumored, why Negi entered the tournament. Its say, that Negi come to Japan for searching his missing father and he entered the tournament because his father won the last tournament, 20 years ago.

"F-For missing his father? There was such a thing for Negi-sensei..", Ayaka heart was touched.

"According to this it seems like he didn´t have a mother either...", Madoka read further on the article.

"Ah.. S-s-s-such a cruel reality for a 10 years old boy.. I did not realized at all... Even then he put a cheerful look in front of everyone! I-I didn´t know a single bit about any of this... Th-This is my biggest failure in my life!", Ayake cried.

"I thought that there was much more about him, but to think it was this...", Misa said shocked.

"How bashful.. It would be fine to tell us about that", Yuna said with teary eyes.

"T-Tsuna-kun! D-did you came with a s-similar situation?", Makie sniffed about Negi situation and this made her wonder about her favorite teacher.

"Ah.. No.. I came for a different reason... I still have my wonderful mom...", Tsuna smiles sadly.

"Then what about your father?", Akira asked, but quickly regret it.

Tsuna looked away, his hair covered his eyes, "My father... died three years ago while protecting me..."

The girls looks shocked again, they didn´t know even a bit from their two teachers.

"I-I´m sorry...", Akira looked down, wishing she hasn´t asked.

"Don´t worry, you didn´t know", Tsuna smiled sadly to her, his eyes still covered.

Makie couldn´t hold back anymore and embraced him. This made Tsuna completely caught off guard and blinked at her.

"It´s alright, Tsuna-kun. I am here for you", Makie hugged him tightly.

Tsuna still blinking at her, but he quickly calmed down. "Thank you..", He whispered close to her ear.

Finally realizing, what she have done, Makie quickly back away with a heavy blush. _`I-I can´t believe I had done that!´_

"How sly..", Misa whispered to the others a bit jealous of her.

Ako´s heart suddenly hurts, _`Like I thought.. I can´t fall for the same boy as my best friend... But still... I...´_.

_`Why... I am feeling like that..?´,_ Akira thought holding her chest, it´s pains her. But why...? Was it because... she really _likes_ her teacher? But wasn´t she the one, who is strict against a teacher-student relationship? Then again, how and when did she fall for him?

A bit surprised why Makie suddenly backed away, Tsuna turned back to the computer screen, _`Why did this page has so much information about Negi? I don´t remember that they have interviewed us... And even then, I doubt Negi would told them this much´_

"Hey! Look at this!", Misa shouted, putting Makie action to the side. "According to reliable sources, the mysterious hood man, who already in the final, constestant Colonel, is actually Negi-kun´s father...! No way!"

"Eh? The one who beated Tsuna-kun?", Makie blinked.

"If that true, than it will be really dramatic", Sakurako said eyes shining, cause she likes drama.

"We need to cheer for Negi-sensei!", Ayaka burned with passion. The three cheerleader Misa, Madoka and Sakurako nodded and changes to their cheerleader uniform. Not only them, all the audience cheered for Negi, after reading his tearing past.

Negi looked shock after hearing them, cheering for him. He bowed and thank them. He also finally noticed Ayaka and the others on the roof, which totally surprised him.

As the girls are to busy for cheering for Negi, Tsuna smiled and left secretly. After he was on a spot, with no people around, he put his cell phone on and dialed a number,"It´s me, yes I´m fine, but I have a favor..."

* * *

XTournament stage: Negi vs SetsunaX

"That right... I don´t know how they found it out, but after defeating me... You will be able to fight against your missing father, Nagi Springfield", Setsuna smiled.

"H-How did Setsuna-san know about this?", Negi looks confused. Earlier on, someone shouted, that if he win this fight, he might fighting with his father in the final.

Suddenly Setsuna hit him with air pressure, "Your letting your guard down, Sensei... If you can defeat me you´ll find out the truth with your own eyes."

"S-setsuna-san.."

"Times is running out.. For the final let´t go with unarmed combat that you´re specializedin, don´t worry, I came at you seriously", Setsuna said, throwing her broom away, concentrating her Ki in her fist.

_`Right... Right now, look only at Setsuna-san and reach to the final...´,_ Negi doing the same as Setsuna, concentrating his Ki in his fist. Everyone in the audience could feel the tension, even the hyperactive Class 3A gone silent.

Finally they charged at each other. As their fist connect each other, the Audience hold their breath, who has won?

Setsuna smiled, "Just now... That was a wonderfull hit.. It´s your true strength.. But both of us, still need more training"

"S-Setsuna-san...", Negi looked at her. Suddenly a small cut on his cheeks open.

"Huu... A lot has happened today.. So I´m a little tired...", Setsuna ruffled his hair and slowly fell down. While she manage to cut her homeroom teacher cheek, Negi could manage to hit her stomach with a counter. But before she fell to the ground, someone caught her. It was Tsuna.

"Eh? Tsuna-sensei?" Kazumi looks surprised.

* * *

"Eh? Wasn´t he with us?", Misa asked, looking around.

"I guess he secretly left", Ako spoke, also surprised.

"Meanie, he didn´t even said bye", Makie pouted, though you could still clearly saw her blush from her action with him earlier.

* * *

"You don´t need to count, Kazumi-san. Setsuna-chan obviously can´t continue the fight... Congratulation, Negi-kun! You reached the final", Tsuna smiled at him.

"Ah Uhm.. **With that... Contestant Negi has advanced to the final!**", Kazumi shouted to the audience. They all cheered and congratulate him.

"See-chan!", Konoka looks worried, running to her.

"Are you alright, Setsuna-san?", Negi asked worried.

"Don´t worry, I will take her to the infirmity room, you should concentrate on your last fight, Negi-kun", Tsuna said, carrying Setsuna.

"More importantly, how is your cheek, Sensei?", Setsuna asked in worry.

"Don´t worry I can heal something like that", Negi replied, relief that she was okay. "Did.. Did you also know about this, Tsuna-san?", Negi turned to Tsuna.

"About Colonel? Like I already said I don´t really know anything about him... But I guess, the truth will be revealed in the final!", Tsuna conclude at him.

"Thank you very much, Setsuna-san, Tsuna-san", Negi bowed.

"Um.. Am I heavy for you, Tsuna?", Setsuna asked, she is really embrass to be carried by him.

"Not at all, you are feather-light", Tsuna ensure her. As they finally reached to the infirmity room. Suddenly Tsuna´s phone ringed, "I´m sorry Setsuna-chan, Konoka-chan. This is something important, see your later." With that he left the room.

Konoka noted to herself to get his phone number later on.

* * *

Outside after his phone call, Tsuna could hear that the final was about to begin.

"Are you alright, Sensei?", Suddenly a voice spoke to him.

"Huh? Sayo-chan? Aren´t you suppose to be with Kazumi-san?"

"The final will not start until the stage is repaired, there is still some time. I wanted to see you... You helped me to be friends with them", The ghost of the class smiled.

Tsuna smiled touching her cheek as his Vongola Gear lit up. Sayo could feel his touch, even though she was a ghost, "Your touch is always so warm..."

"The Final is about to begin, you should go back", Tsuna said, turning to left.

"What about you? Don´t you want to see the final?", Sayo asked.

"I need something to do, but I will come back later", Tsuna replied, as he disappeared from her sight. Sayo sighed, maybe it was something about the Vongola family. Sayo is one of the people to know about Tsuna´s secrets. (Why and when? It will be told in the next chapter/Flashback)

* * *

"Colonel abilty is really fascinating..", Tsuna mumbled as he looking at his Pactio Card.

_XFlashback: Before he met SayoX_

_"I see... Can you give me her whereabout? ... Thanks, Irie-kun, I owe you one", Tsuna said as he turned his phone off._

_"Not seeing the finals?", A man smiled._

_"Oh? Colonel-san?", Tsuna turned to him, not really surprised to facing him. Tsuna is used for people suddenly appearing from nowhere, though his hyper intuition already sensed them long ago,.  
_

_"Well.. Because you won´t see the final, I give you an explanation about my Pactio ability", Colonel smiled._

_"Eh? You don´t have to...", Tsuna replied, but was cut off from him._

_ "As a "Thank you" for giving up the fight", Colonel smiled. "Actually my name is Alberio Imma. A friend of the thousand Master Nagi Springfield.. However I prefer to be called as Colonel Sanders now"._

_"I see.. ", Tsuna sweatdropped._

_Then Colonel activated his Pactio, and like in the fight, books floated around him. "The ability of my artifact, **"To Fyuron to Biographicoon" (Paper of Life History)** is the ability to recreate a specific individual´s physical ability and outer appearance", Colonel explained as he turned to another man._

_Tsuna widened his eyes, "It can´t be... This is... Reborn´s original form..? W-Why didn´t you use him against me?" _

_"Sorry, times was short and I didn´t knew, that you have the Dying Will Flame in you. I´m suprised.. You know Reborn-san?", Colonel smiled, turning back to himself._

_Tsuna laughed, "Know him? I guess you can say that, well.. Back to your explanation", Actually he has many question, like how did he know about Dying Will flame or what is his relationship with Reborn? But that can wait, Colonel didn´t has time to answer all of his question. And his Pactio ability caught his interest._

_"Well... This ability lasts no more than a few minutes for individual that surpass me. So it´s not a very usefull ability. Plus most humans are weaker than me, so there´s no point in recreating them...", Colonel continued, taking a book._

_"And the other ability of my artifact... Is the ability to recreate a specific individual´s personality, memory´s, as well as emotion at the moment that this "Book of Life Journal" was created. **[Total Replay of Complete Personality]**. Although the replay time is only 10 minutes.. And the magic will also lose it´s magic power and become simply a Biograhy. Thereforce is also not a very usefull ability"_

_Tsuna looked impressed, and he call that a useless ability?_

_"Do you understand?", Colonel asked._

_Tsuna nodded, "I´m sure you will use HIM against Negi, right...?"_

_Colonel nodded. "I have a promise to honour..."_

_XFlashback endX_

"Aren´t you glad, Negi? You will see him..", Tsuna mumbled with a smile.

* * *

XSomewhere elseX

"KYAAAAH!", Asuna and Mei screamed inside the sewer tunnel under the Tournament stage, as multiple Tanaka Robots attacked them with beams.

Actually Asuna, Mei and Takane were going to rescue Takahata, after hearing he was captured by Chao Lingshen, from Misora(She is acturally a secret agent from Mahora Academie), with her partner Kokone (Specialized in telepathy, she was the one, who heard Takamichi message to be caught by Chao). **Note:** It was during the fight between Tsuna and Colonel.

But on their way to rescue Takahata they were attacked from the Tanaka robots. Takane was quickly knock out, during her trauma from her fight with Tanaka in the first round. In that fight, Tanaka blow off her clothes in the puplic (though, Negi done the same in the 2nd round,). Misora used her Pactio ability to run/escaped with Kokone ahead and left Asuna and the others with the robots alone.

_`T-Takahata-sensei... I wanted to go and save you, but who knew I would exhauted in a place like that...And for once I was the one who was in a position to help too.. I-I ´m sorry..._´, Asuna sadly thought in defeat, as a Tanaka-robot above her get ready to blow her (clothes) off.

Suddenly someone cut her thought,_ `Please lean down Asuna-kun!´_

"Eh?", Asuna wondered of the voice in her head.

"Get Down!", The voice commanded her, Asuna only nodded and get herself and Mei beside her down. Suddenly an impact blasted the Tanakas robot away, the impact throw off Asuna and Mei from the ground. But before they clash to the ground, they were both caught from someone.

"Are you alright, Asuna-kun?", One of the male asked.

"Eh..? Ta-Takahatta-sensei!", Asuna blushed, he was the one who caught her, "How did you got freed?"

Takamichi turned to the other male, "It was thanks to him".

Asuna turned to the direction of Takahata pointing and widened her eyes, "Tsuna!"

"Yo", Tsuna greeted, as he let down Mei, who he has caught. Mei was totally embrass of this situation.

"H-How... Did you knew, that Takahata-Sensei was kidnapped?", Asuna wondered.

"I didn´t knew, actually I was searching for Chao, I have many question for her. But as I arrived, she was already away and I found him and them instead," Tsuna answered pointing at Takahata and then to Misora and Kokone, who were unconscious. "And then we heard your screams"

After summoning some clothes for Asuna, Takane, Mei, Misora and Kokone; they went to the Computer room upstairs.

"As Tsuna-kun said, Chao-kun is already gone", Takahata sighed.

"Um.. Sensei.. I´m really sorry we ended up getting saved by you instead...", Asuna apologies sadly.

"No, thank you Asuna-kun, were you hurt anywhere?", Takahata smiled.

"More importantly, Sensei. I have been contact by my real form about something big happened at the match!". a Mini Setsuna (One of Setsuna ability, she was Takahata guardian and was imprisoned with him by Chao) said.

"What?", Takahata wondered as they went out of the window to look at the stage. They heard Kazumi´s counting. But the suprise was something others.

"That..", Takamichi look surprised.

"This is..", Asuna widened her eyes.

"Already finished? Too bad...", Tsuna sighed and chuckled, "... So he really done that... And they really do looking similar, same hairstyle and haircolor. Unlike me and my father"

**"...10! Contestant Colonel Sanders wins!",** Kazumi shouted.

Tsuna smiled, Negi finally met his father, though.. Those memory will never reached the original Nagi Springfield..

"Oh? Eva joined the stage?", Asuna pointed at her.

After some discussed on the stage, Nagi turned back to Colonel and you could saw the tears in Negi eyes.

Suddenly Chao appeared beside Kazumi, "Asakura, please..."

"Ehh? When did you appeared?", Kazumi jump a bit of her sudden appearance, "Uhm.. R-Right, **Now then! We will proceed onto the Award Ceremony!" **Kazumi gave the mic to Chao.

**"No matter which match you look at, they were all the most incredible Match ne~ The skill of the winner are truly the school´s strongest... No, it wouldn´t be am exaggeration to even call him the strongest of the world! To all contestant and everyone in the audience! Thank you!",** Chao thanked them.

"Who is she and how did she captured you?", Tsuna asked Takahata.

"I´ll explain later", Takahata replied, "Aren´t you on the third place? You should go"

Tsuna nodded and disappeared.

**"Now then! The main tournament sponsor, Chao Lingshen, will personally hand over the prize money of 10 million yen to the victor Constant Colonel Sanders!",** Kazumi announced.

As Chao hand over the prize, suddenly the press rushed to them and asking questions over questions.

"Huhuhu, I´m sorry, I´m not good with interviews", Colonel lied, as he disappeared.

They looked shock as he disappeared, but shrugged it quickly off. With that they turned to Negi.

"Negi-kun, go ahead! You want to have some time alone, right?", Kazumi told him, as she blocked the press.

"Thank you, Asakura-san", Negi shouted as he jump inhumanly away.

"We should also leaving, too", Tsuna suggested to his tied 3rd place partner Setsuna.

Setuna nodded, as both of them disappeared.

And with this... The Mahora Tournament is over.

* * *

-to be continue-


	10. Tsuna x Class 3A (Part I)

**KHR: Ultimate Crossover!**

**Hello, this will be a filler over 3 Chapters, this will show the relationship from Tsuna and Class 3-A. The time and place are all randomly.  
I will use the Harvest Moon heartcolor System to show their feelings to him;**

**BLACK: Stranger/No Feeling**  
** PURPLE: Acquaintance/Common**  
** BLUE: Friends**  
** GREEN: Best Friends**  
** YELLOW: Crush**  
** ORANGE: More than a crush**  
** RED: The person loves him**

**I also used Wikipedia for the small indodruction for each of the girls.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Tsuna x Class 3-A (Part I)

* * *

The Ghost Who Can´t Pass On

"... And another day ends", a lonely girl sighed, looking outside of the window. Aisaka Sayo, is the hapless and meek ghost of the class (3-A). Although she is included on the class roster for 2-A when Negi arrives, she is unable to participate or connect with anyone in the class initially. So she could only sat on her seat for 60 years and let the day pass on.

Suddenly the door opened and a male entered the classroom as she recognized him, "Sawada-sensei..."

Sawada Tsunayoshi, her new History teacher, when she saw him for the first time she thought he was someone familiar, but she couldn´t recall if she have ever met with him.

It seems like that her teacher forgot something in the classroom as he was searching for it on the teacher´s desk.

"Found it", Tsuna smiled, holding a notebook.

Sayo smiled, at least she can witness interesting events around herself.

When her teacher was about to leave, she sadly sighed. Again nobody noticed her at all, even though she was right there in the same room by them.

"Say, Aisaka-san... Aren´t you going home yet? It´s already late, you will catch a cold, if you stay too long", Tsuna said to her, before he left the room.

"A ghost can´t catch a co- Eh? Wait! Waitwaitwaitwait!", Sayo widenend her eyes, chasing after her teacher.

"Did you need something, Aisaka-san?", Tsuna turned around with a smile.

"Y-You can SEE me?", Sayo pointed to herself.

Tsuna looked confused at her, "Uhm, I think so...?"

Suddenly Sayo eyes fills with tears as she lunged at him, but unfortunately she gone through him, "Ouch...".

This surprised Tsuna, but he calmly understood the situation, "I see.. You are a ghost".

"UWAAH! F-Finally! Somebody talk to me, after so many years *sniff*", Sayo cried happily, "I want to hug you, but I can´t!"

Tsuna smiled, suddenly a strange flame comes from his ring, "Calm down Aisaka-san", whispering to her, while patting her head.

"Eh...? I can feel your touch...? Wait, those flames... Dying will flame..?", Sayo mumbled, feeling the warm touch.

"You know about this flame?", this surprised Tsuna once again.

"I-I don´t know... ", Sayo hold her head, trying to remember, then finally something clicked in her head, "Vongola! I know why Sensei was so familiar now! You looks like the one of the picture... Vongola Primo; Giotto!"

Tsuna widened his eyes, remembering a certain picture in the mansion, "Now I also recall your face... You was the one who Grandpa hold dear!"

"Grandpa?", Sayo wondered.

"Oh right, I mean Timoteo", Sawada corrected himself.

"T-Timoteo-sama!", Sayo delighted jump ups, she remembers now.

"Such a surprise.. In the class is someone who has a connection to the Vongola, maybe this is also the reason I can see you?", Tsuna chuckled.

"I-I´m so glaad, finally.. Finally after 60 years... Finally I can talk to someone!", Sayo tears fell from her cheeks.

"Now, now, I´m sure if you want too, you can also talk with your classmates", Tsuna smiled.

"R-really..? Though I tried so many times.. But, I do think, Negi-sensei also slowly noticing my presence... I-I will try! I will make friends with my classmates!"

"I´m sure you will succes, I will support you, Aisaka-san!", Tsuna nodded.

"Thank you, Sawada-sensei!", Sayo embracing him with succes.

"You can call me by my first name, after all... Aren´t we in the same family? Your technically my senior, but then again aren´t you still younger then me now?", Tsuna laughed. _`Now I understood which you mean, to look after, grandpa...´,_ Tsuna remember a phone call with his granpa, the Kyuudaime told him to look after a girl, Tsuna thought he meant his missions girl; Konoka, but actually it was Sayo.

**Heart status: Green  
**

* * *

An unexpected role model

"Not good...", A girl frowned, as another 3-pointer shot didn´t went into the basket. Akashi Yuna is an athletic girl who plays basketball and is often seen together with Makie, Ako, and Akira. Yuna is also distinguishable for her easygoing, laid-back demeanor, which allows her to keep up a cool attitude. Though right now she´s acting quite the opposite.

"This is harder than I thought...", Yuna tried another 3-pointer, but like the previous one, the basketball only hit the basket ring and bounce away and the ball bounced to a certain person this time.

"Good throw, but it slightly shift to the right, but then again, I don´t know anything about Basketball", the boy chuckled, as he pass the ball back to Yuna.

"Prince-sama!", Yuna shouted surprise.

"Eh?", Tsuna was a bit taken aback, though it´s been awhile that someone called him that.

"The ace of the soccer club, Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka *_The Gentle Prince Of Nanimori*_", Yuna smirked.

"Someone done her homework, huh?", Tsuna smiled.

"Though, it´s strange that nobody discovered it yet", Yuna thought.

"Then why didn´t you tell them?", Tsuna wondered.

"Hmm.. They should discover this on their own", Yuna grinned.

Tsuna amusing laughed, "You are really working hard, Akashi-san"

"...", Yuna look sadly at the basket, "Yes... I don´t want this to happen again...". This caught Tsuna attention and was about to ask, but Yuna already continued,"Last year... Our club reached the semifinals, but we lost with a 2 points difference..."

"Semifinals? Tt´s great, to be able to reach this far", Tsuna said impress.

Yuna shook her head, "I... had the chance for a 3-pointer in the last seconds... But, I failed and we lost.. We could have won, but I failed! I-if I had only trained harder, than that throw would went in!", she blamed herself.

"I see, now I know why you will not make this throw", Tsuna said as he took the ball from her arms.

"Eh?"

"You block yourself, with the feeling of failing", Tsuna position himself and made a throw, "You can´t get the ball in, if you have doubts, that the ball will miss!", the throw of Tsuna cleanly went trough the basket.

"You liar, you said you don´t know anything about basketball, but yet you made such a beautiful shot...", Yuna pouted.

"I don´t know the rules of basketball, but I never said, that I never played before, at least I know that the ball should enter the basket", Tsuna winked at her.

Yuna laughed, "But you are right, Sensei. I really doubt myself... I totally forgot, that I play basketball, because I love it", then Yuna switched the subject, "Say, Sensei... Do you know the_ Basketball Star Player_ Rukodo Mukuro?"

"Mukuro-kun? Yeah I know him, he is one of my friends", Tsuna replied.

"R-Really? Awesome! You know... He is my role model!", Yuna eyes shines.

"Your role model...?", Tsuna blinked, but slowly burst into a laughter.

"Eh? Is that strange?", Yuna blushed.

"No, No, I guess, Mukuro-kun is a good role model... If it´s about basketball", Tsuna chuckled, calming down. "Akashi-san, how about an 1o1 match?"

"Yuna is fine and I accept this", Yuna smirked. "It´s the first time, that I played against a male beside my father".

Tsuna smiled, he is glad that Yuna cheered up.

**Heart Status: Blue**

* * *

The big Interview

"Tsuna-Sensei! I want to make an Interview with you! It is alright with you?", a girl shouted delighted. Asakura Kazumi is the resident class reporter with a camera always on hand. She likes to get the inside scoop on everything that goes on, and is the paparazzi of 3-A class. Kazumi won't stop at anything until she gets her scoop.

Tsuna smiled at her, "Sure, this will be a good break". Currently they are inside of a miniatur building inside Evangeline villa. Negi, was training with Evangeline and the others wants to learn more about magic.

"So.. All we know about you is, that you are 17 years old, born in Nanimori, currently transferred as a teacher to this school and you don´t have a girlfriend. Then let´s begin with the first questions: What is your favorite color, favorite food and what do you do in your free times"

"Orange, Uhm.. Tuna I guess and spending times with my friends and family".

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I do have a lot of siblings, though we are not blood relate".

"What about your parents? What are they doing?"

"My mother begun her job as a waitress again, when my father died..".

"I´m sorry..I didn´t know..".

"Don´t worry, it´s a sad memory, but the memories are holding me close to him".

Kazumi is impress of his mature answer and slowly begun her daring questions, "Do you have a girl you like, Tsuna-sensei?"

"Uhm, currently not", Tsuna truthfully answered.

"Really? Then what kind of girl do you like?"

"Hmm, to be honest, I like a girl who is true to herself, but I have no right to like someone now"

"Eh? Why do you think so?"

"I´m sorry this is a secret"

This got Kazumi attention, but she didn´t press any further, she respects her Sensei that much already, "What is your relationship with Chrome-chan?"

"We are close family"

"Really? Hm.. I guess Sensei is more of a player than I thought..."

"Huh?"

"An innocent player", Kazumi chuckled, "I guess this enough... Though there is still a personal question of me"

"Go ahead", Tsuna smiled.

"What do you think... About me?", Kazumi asked, a bit embrass.

"I like you, Asakura-san", Tsuna replied. Which totally caught Kazumi guard off, "I like everyone in the class, you guys a strong, determined and everyone has such a unique personallity, I´m looking forward to learn more of you guys", he grinned.

Kazumi blushed of this bold answer and laughed, "Your such a player, Sensei!"

"Huh? What do you mean..Asakura-san?"

"Find it out on your own, by the way, Sensei you can call me Kazumi", Kazumi grinned.

**Heart Status: Blue**

* * *

The Girl Who Loves Mystery

"_Practie Bigi Nar, Aldescet! Aldescet! ALDESCET_!", the girl casted frustrate. Ayase Yue, is the hidden intelligence of the class 3-A, a member of the Library Exploration Club yet at the same time a part of the infamous Baka Rangers due to her hatred of studying and schoolwork.

"You won´t make any progress if you use force, Ayase-san", Tsuna gave her a hint.

"Then how can I cast the spell?", Yue asked, "How did you do it, Sawada-sensei?"

"Hmm.. Hard to say.. I was imaging the flame and suddenly it came out", Tsuna thought about it.

"Imaging the flame... Hmm... Practie Bigi Nar,ALDESCET!", again nothing came out, "This won´t work!"

"Though, you did use force again", Tsuna chuckled with a sweatdrop, "You really want to cast the spell, no matter what, if your were this enthusiasts with your study, you would become an excellent student"

Yue sighed, "It´s just pointless...".

Tsuna know the reason, the principle told him, although Yue doesn't like studying or schoolwork, she is capable of performing well academically, either when she needs to or in a subject she finds herself interested in. Konoe-sama told him that Yue's hatred for studying is due to the death of her beloved grandfather, making her lose interest in the world in general and considered everything, especially studying, as pointless.

"But... As I can see, you fell in love with magic, Ayase-san", Tsuna playfully smiled.

"Eh..?", Yue blinked at this, but she can´t denied it, her own interest in magic and the supernatural draws her into Negi's group, both in learning magic as well as becoming a Pactio partner.

"Though, didn´t you want to become Negi´s _Ministeru Magi?_ You still haven´t kiss him yet", Tsuna teased.

"Sensei! This isn´t easy as it seems! Especially when Nodoka...", Yue trailed off.

"Calm down, Ayase-san, I was just joking", Tsuna chuckled.

"Please don´t joke like that! We don´t need another Haruna", Yue sighed. "Instead, help me with this cast!"

"Sure", Tsuna smiled.

**Heart Status: Purple**

* * *

To Become A Main Character

"... I wonder if he will come? I want to meet him again", A girl whispered. Izumi Ako, she does not consider herself anyone special because of a scar on her back and is one of the better-behaved members of the class, quite a contrast to the more mischievous Yuna. She has some talent with a bass guitar. She had once confessed her love to an older boy but was rejected.

"Meeting who again?", a male asked from the background.

"Negi cousin...Ehhh, Tsuna-kun?", Ako jumped embrass, "Since when were you here?"

"Just a minute ago, Shizuna-san asked me to help you out again", Tsuna answered.

"Then why didn´t you call me?", Ako pouted.

"You were dreaming so peacefully, that I didn´t want to distract you", Tsuna playfully teased.

Ako got embarrassed, "Geez, you are really mean...", suddenly she trailed off, _`I am actually pretty close to him..´, _she realize how openly she can talk with him.

"So, you want to meet _*Nagi*_?", Tsuna smiled.

Ako blushed, "I gave him a ticket for our concert on the festival... I hope he will come... But I think he will not, because I´m not someone special..."

Tsuna, who knows that Nagi is Negi quickly responds, "Don´t worry, he will come, I´m sure he(Negi) care a lot for you, he won´t miss you concert. And don´t talk yourself that you are not special! This makes me mad. Your beautiful as you are".

Ako blink surprised, "Eh...? "

"Aren´t we laughing alot together? I really likes your smile, don´t ever lose this", Tsuna straightly said.

"Tsuna-kun...I-I", Ako body totally heat up, `_No__ Ako.. Don´t fall in love with him! Makie likes him... And I´m suppose to like Nagi.. But, my heart it´s so mess up´_

Seeing her like this, Tsuna apologized, "I´m sorry, I said too much...But it´s the truth".

Ako look up to him, but couldn´t help and smiled, "Don´t you think, this is like a confession?"

Tsuna thought about it as he replayed his speek in his mind, "If you looking it at that way...".

This made Ako burst into a laugh, "_If you looking it at that way?_ Geez, Tsuna-kun, you are really dense! Hahaha".

"Eh..?", Tsuna looked confused at her.

_`I´m really confuse of my own feelings... But something is sure... I don´t want to lose my friendship to you..´_

**Heart Status: Green**

* * *

The swimming Mermaid

"...This feels so goood", a girl, lying on the water in the swimming pool, smiled. Okouchi Akira, a tall, athletic, and very quiet girl in the swimming club. Akira is one of the most mature students in the class. She cares a lot for her friends.

"But isn´t it lonely to swim alone?"

"Eh?", Akira splashed, "Sawada-sensei? Why are you here?"

"I saw you enter the pool, so I followed", Tsuna answered.

"Isn´t that... Stalking?", Akira frowned.

Tsuna thought about it, well he did stalk Negi a lot lately, "I guess...".

Akira giggled, "You are really honest, Sensei".

"You really like to swim, don´t you, Okouchi-san?", Tsuna smiled and Akira could only nod, then suddenly Tsuna undress himself.

"Ehhh! Sawada-sensei! What are you doing?", Akira quickly close her eyes. Is her teacher a pervert? Did he want to take advantage on her?

"Then, how about a race?", Tsuna grinned, as he enter the pool.

"Huh?", Akira blinked, as she opens her eyes and sighed, "Sensei you are really... Misleading...But fine, I accept your challenge", she smiled.

...

"I-I lost...", Akira widened her eyes, it´s been awhile that she felt defeat, sure he was a male, but even against a male, there was never such a distant between them.

"Mermaid...", Tsuna whispered.

"Eh?", Akira thought she heard wrong.

"Amazing! You are amazing! I never saw someone who swim so beautiful!", Tsuna said excited.

"But.. But I lost to you", Akira blushed, totally confuse of this situation.

"Forget about winning or losing! When I saw you, I was totally caught of your elegancy in the water, I really thought your were a mermaid!"

"You liar... How could you saw me, then you were always ahead of me..."

"I never took my eyes off from you", Tsuna winked.

This made Akira face totally cover into a blush and his handsome feature in the water does not make it any better, "S-Sawada-sensei! I-I... I mean, we are s-s-student and teacher, i-it´s ..."

"Want to have a rematch?", Tsuna grinned.

Akira splashed into the water again, "I see.. I totaly misunderstand that... He is truly a misleading person...", but she smile nonetheless, "I won´t let you win easily again!"

**Heart Status: Blue**

* * *

The sense of Fashion

"Such a coincidence to meet you here, Sawada-sensei!", a girl cheerfully said. Kakizaki Misa, is the leader of the class's cheerleaders, Madoka and Sakurako, and a member of the chorus club. She loves shopping and hates carbonated drinks. She also has a fondness for _karaoke, _"What are you doing here?"

Tsuna smiled, "Well I am out here to buy some clothes".

"Really? Doesn´t the teachers always wear the same suit on?", Misa wondered.

Tsuna chuckled, "It´s not like that... We teachers also like to wear casual clothes"

Misa eyes sparkled, "Then let me help you! I know a lot about fashion!"

"Then I am in your care", Tsuna smiled, as Misa dragged him to the next shop.

...

"Amazing... You look good in anything...", Misa drooled.

"Hmm, I think this is good", Tsuna smiled, "I will take this".

"Good choice, Sawada-sensei!", Misa could only agree, somehow the color orange, is matching him the most.

"So the fashion show is ending...", an outsider sadly said.

"I really want to see him another set of clothes!", a girl beside her squealed.

"He so handsome... I wish I was his girlfriend... But I have no chance against her...", another girl sighed dreamly.

"Huh..?", Misa looks around, she didn´t notice them, but it seems like they attracked a small audience of women.

...

"Thank you, Kakizaki-san, you helped me a lot and your fashion sense is incredible", Tsuna thanked her.

Misa shook her head, "I must thank you, I never had so much fun before, we need to do it again in the future".

Tsuna nodded, "Sure, I´m looking forward to this, well see you in tomorrows lesson".

Misa nodded, waving at him, "He is really cool...".

"Misa!", A boy called her.

"Kido-kun!", Misa looks surprised, it was her boyfriend.

"I was looking for you, I want to give you this", Kido smiled, handing her a present.

Misa smiled, _`Her Sensei is may cool and really handsome, but she still prefers her boyfriend more´_

**Heart Status: Blue**

* * *

A hardworking girl

"This is the last one...", The girl sighed, putting the last newspaper inside a mailbox. Kagurazaka Asuna, is often in conflict with other people, especially Ayaka. Asuna has a crush on her former homeroom teacher, Takahata, whom Negi replaces. Asuna is an orphan who was enrolled into the school for free by the School dean, yet she still tries to pay towards her schooling with her wages earned delivering newspapers.

"Good morning, Asuna-san", A boy approached her, with a smile.

Asuna smiled back, "Good morning, Tsuna".

...

"Here an Orange juice", Tsuna offered her from the drinks machine.

"Thank you..", Asuna greatfully accept it. This became a normal routine for her, to meet her History teacher like this.

"Tsuna... Tell me the truth... You already know about magic beforehand right?", Asuna asked her teacher.

Tsuna glanced at her, "For a *Baka-Ranger* you are really insightfully".

Asuna blushes embarassed, "Please don´t remind me of this titel...".

Tsuna chuckled, "I won´t lie to you, yes, I know about magic beforehand... But not that longer"

Asuna smiled, "When I first encounter magic, I was really surprised and I couldn´t believe that magic could ever exist... Though it was a little pervert brat, who brought magic into my world", Asuna couldn´t help but laughed. "But... As times flies, I have the feeling... I already know magic looooooong ago... Maybe this is only my imagination?".

"Maybe you already meet a mage? It´s possible, after all.. magic does exist. You could have forgot of this encounter, because you were small or maybe of your bad memory?", Tsuna teased.

"Geez, You know I can hit you miles away?", Asuna pouted.

"You can try", Tsuna put his hands to the defence and gave her a look, to attack him anytime she wants.

Which makes them both to laugh. "I guess I was just overthinking this, thank you, Tsuna", Asuna smiled.

"Your welcome", Tsuna smiled back.

"Oh! It´s already late, Konoka and Negi are probaly waiting for me! See you later, Tsuna!", Asuna dashed away, Tsuna nodded and waved a goodbye.

**Heart Status: Blue**

* * *

Special mission, find the thief!

"I can´t believe they put me with him together today...", a girl sighed. Kasuga Misora, A hyperactive tomboy in the Track and field club, who had rivaled Asuna the class sprint runs. She always wears a crucifix and is sometimes seen wearing a nun's habit as she spends her time performing chores at the local church. She is actually a mage-in-training, as well as a _Ministra Magi._

"Did you said something, Kasuga-san?", the boy beside her asked.

"No! It was just your imagination, Tsuna-sensei!", Misora denied, her mentor asked Tsuna to go with her, due her usually partner Cocone has a cold today.

"Hmm.. Though.. I wonder how we can catch the thief, if we have no lead", Tsuna wondered.

"Well it was someone who stole all the panties from the church..", Misora said... Wait didn´t something similar happened in the past with her class?

"Stealing panties from the church is really... A unique idea...", Tsuna sweatdropped, "So.. How can we catch him...Maybe with a bait..?", suddenly Tsuna head turned to Misora.

"Eh... A bait..? You don´t mean...?"

...

"This is a bad idea! Totally bad! This is such a weird feeling without it!", Misora blushes, complaining the whole time.

"Shhh, This is our only chance to catch the thief in action!", Tsuna asked her to low her volume.

"But how can you be sure, that he will be here again?", Misora asked.

"Call it instinct!", Tsuna eyes sparkles. Which made Misora fell to the ground. "He is here!"

"Ehh? You gotta be kidding me!", Misora jumped up, looking at the scene.

It was something very fast, that you could barely see it with your eyes. This "thing" was running straight to the panty, which is displayed as the bait.

"Got you...", Tsuna smirked as he grabbed this thing, "...Chamo-kun".

"It was... An ermine..?", Misora sweatdropped.

_`You got a lot to explain´_, Tsuna gave Chamo a scary smile.

_`It´s not what you think, Tsuna!´_, Chamo backed away with fear.

"Case closed", Tsuna smiled.

Misora sighed, such a troublesome day...

"However... I never would have thought, that you would wear such a daring underwear", Tsuna glanced to the panty.

"DON´t LOOK, You pervert!", Misora lunged to her panty, hiding it from Tsuna, totally embarassed.

**Heart Status: Purple**

* * *

Even robots have a soul

"Tsuna-sensei, you don´t have to help me...", a girl said. Karakuri Chachamaru, she is actually a robot invented by class mechanical geniuses Satomi Hakase as the partner for immortal vampires Evangeline A.K. McDowel. Chachamaru is a machine who is trying to discover herself and her humanity.

"Don´t say that, I am your teacher, I´m gladly helping you", Tsuna smiled, helping Chachamaru with her shopping.

"But.. I am only a robot..", Chachamaru said.

"Really? Even though you have feelings for...", before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Chachamaru almost freaks out.

"YOU KNOW?", Chachamaru body totally heating up from embarassment.

"Chachamaru!", Tsuna strong voice, calmed her down.

"... I´m weird, am I? I am a robot and still...", Chachamaru looked down.

"How can this be weird? Those feeling makes you a unique personality", Tsuna said, "I was really surprised, when we found out, that you have emotion".

"But I... ", Chachamaru trailed off.

"No buts, are you doubting your own personality?", Tsuna asked, "This makes you, you!", he smiled.

Somehow those words cheered her up, "Thank you, Tsuna-sensei... Though those feelings... Are still confusing me.."

Tsuna smiled, "It´s alright, you are not the only one, who are unsure of themself, this makes us human. You are the proof that even machines have a soul". Though this made Tsuna felt bad for all the Mosca he beat up, he should apologized to them, when he goes home.

"Sensei... Please don´t tell...", Chachamaru was about to make a request, but Tsuna cut her in.

"I won´t tell your secret", Tsuna winked.

**Heart Status: Purple**

* * *

-To be continue-

* * *

Omake: Bloody Princess

"Are you really the Vongola Decimo?", a red hair girl asked, disbelieving that such a weakling like him could be the boss.

"Shut up Girl! You attack the Jyuudaime out of nowhere!", Gokudera glared, helping Tsuna to stand up.

"I was just testing him... And this is really disappointing...", the girl sighed.

"...", Tsuna stared at her, totally beaten up, "At least tell us your name", he still manage to smile.

"Tch, I hate guys like you, smiling even though you are hurt", the girl glared. "My name is Ayano! Bloody Princess of the Vongola, remember this!"

...

"You are really an eyesore", Ayano bashed, "I still don´t understand why someone like you is the Decimo".

Tsuna chuckled, "You right... I´m really unsuitable for this.."

"This is not a compliment, you know..", Ayano didn´t understood why he was laughing.

...

"Why are you following me?", Ayano glared.

"You are lonely, aren´t you?", Tsuna said.

"Wha-?", Ayano was taken a back.

"I can tell... "

"It´s none of your business! Just go away!", Ayano shouted at him.

"I won´t", Tsuna simple replied back.

...

"You don´t know how I feel! You, who encounter the mafia only 1 year ago!", Ayano yelled at him.

"Then let me help you!", Tsuna retorted back.

"How can YOU help?", Ayano glared. "Such a weakling who couldn´t even protect his father!"

"I WILL protect you!", Tsuna embraced her.

"...", Ayano silently cried in his arms.

...

"Why...? Why did you take this attack for me? You should hate me", Ayano asked, totally shock, Tsuna protect her with his body.

"D-Didn´t I-I said it b-before?", Tsuna coughed blood, "I will p-protect y-you", he smiled, before closing his eyes.

"Tsuna...! Tsuna..! TSUNA!", Ayano cried, "I won´t forgive you!", she glared at her opponents with bloody tears.

...

"Ayano?", Tsuna wondered of her unusually quietness.

"I´m sorry...", she whispered to him.

"Huh?", Tsuna wondered.

"I´m sorry for all those bad things I said to you".

"Oh those? Don´t worry about this, after all most of them were true".

"... You are weird, Tsuna", Ayano chuckled. "But.. I was wondering, you are actually pretty strong... Why did you let me hurt you, back then?"

"I simple didn´t have a reason to fight back and I couldn´t hurt a beauty, could I?", Tsuna simple replied.

"You are such an idiot!", Ayano blushes.

...

"Get away from Jyuudaime, Women!", Gokudera glared.

"Haha, you got really close to Tsuna, aren´t ya, Ayano?", Yamamoto cheerfully laughed.

"Tsuna-nii.. Get a room please..", Lambo sighed.

"Killherkillherkillherkillher ", Chrome mumbled.

"Aya my dear Chrome...", Mukurou sweatdropped.

"Guys! Don´t misunder- Ah forgot it", Tsuna sighed, it´s pointless to explain it to stubborn peoples like them.

"Be prepared, Tsuna! I will make you mine! After all it was your fault for let me fall in love with you", Ayano grinned.

"Seems like you have changed sis", a happy male voice could be heard. They all turned to the direction of the voice.

"A-Akira?", Ayano eyes widened.

-End-


	11. Tsuna x Class 3A (Part II)

**KHR: Ultimate Crossover  
**

**Hello, before anyone start to read this chapter, please go back to Chapter 1 (Only for those, who read this story before 30.12.2012). Because I overwork every Chapter. I rewrote those Chapters, due the reason of my long hiatus (It was halfway forced T^T and the other half was simple laziness -.-), without even saying this. :(  
Back to the Track; I wanted to give the people, who follows this story since the beginning, to have a new feeling for this story. You will recall many things, but also notice many changes. I really hope, this will make it up for a bit. .**

**I´m really sorry for the very late update, I don´t seek for forgiveness, I only want you to enjoy this story and I know it won´t help at all if my updates takes so long. I will try my best to update asap, so look forward to this.**

**Your sincerely HaKugai**

* * *

**BLACK: Stranger/No Feeling  
PURPLE: Acquaintance/Common  
BLUE: Friends  
GREEN: Best Friends  
YELLOW: Crush  
ORANGE: More than a crush  
RED: The person loves Him**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tsuna x Class 3A (part II)**

* * *

Pet Lover, or maybe doglover?

"So cute...", a girl looking the pet shop window, staring at the small whelp. Kugimiya Madoka is the serious one of the three cheerleaders in the class. She makes sure that the other cheerleaders (especially Sakurako) do not get into any trouble.

"Kugimiya-san? Is that you?", A male asked from the side.

"Sawada-sensei!", Madoka jumped up.

"Want to go in?", Tsuna suggested, "Looks like you want to hold one".

Madoka blushes and nodded.

...

"Sooo cute!", Madoka cuddle a dog.

Tsuna chuckled, "Somehow your personality completely changed, Kugimiya-san".

Madoka blushes, "I like dogs..."

Tsuna smiled and petted the dog which Madoka hold, "I like them too".

Suddenly the dog jumped from Madoka arms and lunged at Tsuna licking him.

"Wow... Love at the first sight?", Madoka pouted jealously.

"Haha, I guess?", Tsuna laughed.

"Do you have any pets home, Sawada-sensei?", Madoka asked curiously.

"Yep, two. Natsu and Natzuru. A cat and a... bird", Tsuna replied.

"I´m jealous.. I also want a pet...", Madoka sulked.

"Then purchase them in the future", Tsuna suggested.

"You don´t need to tell me, it was actually my first plan", Madoka made a victory sign.

Tsuna laughed, "I see".

"Ne, Sawada-sensei, don´t you think Kojirou-san (Kotarou Adult Name) looks like a dog?", Madoka blushed.

Tsuna sweatsdropped, "...I guess".

**Heart Status: Purple**

* * *

The match she wanted

"... So disappointing-aru", a girl sighed of her broken arm. Ku Fei is the silly, fun-loving Chinese warrior girl of the class. Although she can seem to be an idiot who uses her fists rather than her mind, Kū's fighting skills are top-notch making her one of the more dangerous students in the class.

"It can´t be helped", the boy beside her said, "You should rest, Ku Fei-san".

"But I really wanted to fight you, Tsuna-sensei-aru", Ku sulked.

Tsuna smiles, "We will have an opportunity for this".

"Promise- aru?", Ku asked.

"Promise!", Tsuna ensure her.

"Ne~ Tsuna-sensei, you are pretty strong, I really want to train with you sometims aru", Ku beamed.

"You also pretty strong too, Ku Fei-san, your match against Mana-san was amazing", Tsuna complimented her back.

Ku smiled sheepish, "Though, if Mana could fought with her full strength, I would have lost-aru".

"Who knows, your style are completly different to each other, the winner can´t be decided yet", Tsuna said, "But that for sure, if you already doubt your win, you won´t win".

Ku thought about it, her teacher is really a smart one, she want to train with him more than ever now, "You are right, Tsuna-sensei".

Tsuna glanced to her, "You still have a question to me right?"

"You can tell?" Ku blushed, "Well... I was wondering if you know someone called Fon...aru".

"Fon? Yeah I know him, he is my master and friend", Tsuna nodded.

"I knew it! When I saw your style against Chachamaru back then, it was really the same as master Fon aru!", Ku beamed.

"Did you met him?", Tsuna chuckled of this cheerful girl.

"No.. Not yet.. But is one of my dream to meet him aru", Ku beamed to him.

"Okay, then I will make this dream true, for sure", Tsuna grinned at her.

"R-Really?", Ku couldn´t hold her happiness back.

"Of course, this will be a promise", Tsuna assure her.

"Thank you, Sensei!", Ku cheered.

**Heart Status: Blue**

* * *

Love in the air

"Ah.. It´s hurt, Tsuna-kun!", a girls gasped. Konoe Konoka,is a cheerful and caring girl who lives with Asuna and Negi. If anything, she is the mediator of the group, being both Asuna's best friend and Negi's biggest supporter. Her test scores are top-notch. She is also the granddaughter of the school headmaster, and occasionally endures his attempts to arrange an arranged marriage for her. A fan of fortune-telling, she has tremendous magical potential, having come from a family of powerful mages.

"Don´t worry, it won´t hurt anymore", Tsuna ensure her.

"But...Ahhh!", Konoka tightly grasped her Kimono.

"I´m sorry Konoka-chan, to putting you through this", Tsuna apologized with a husky voice.

"No.. You didn´t do anything wrong... I´m glad it was you", Konoka smiled embracing him.

Tsuna smiled, "Okay, now let´s bring you to the infirmary room, to check your leg", he suggested, lifting her princess-like, after he bandage her leg... =)

Konoka nodded and blushes happily, "Thank you, I was lucky that you were in the near, Tsuna-kun".

"Though, you shouldn´t run if you wear a Kimono", Tsuna frowned, "By the way, why did you run?"

"Uhm, from a marriage interview", Konoka answered sheepish, "Grandfather hobby seems to be arranging marriage interview.. He always recommend people to me left and right... But I ran away though".

"Maybe we should visit your grandfather first", Tsuna mumbled.

...

"Konoka! My precious granddaughter! Are you alright?", the dean cried.

"Grandfather... I´m fine..", Konoka slowly back off, something is wrong with her grandfather today.

"Konoe-sama...", Tsuna begun, his voice was polite and yet powerful, which made even the headmaster to silent.

"I know that you love your granddaughter and wishing her a fine fiancée, however... You can´t just decide her marriage partner on your own. Konoka-chan has her own right, to choose the person she will loves. Thereforce... This will be a rude request, but I want you to stop bothering Konoka-chan with those marriage interviews".

Konoka and her grandfather were totally shock. Especially the dean, it´s been awhile that someone was talking to him, with such superior aura. This made his heart race and want him even more to be the husband of his lovable granddaughter.

On the other hand, Konoka was to speechless to make a sound. In those 3 minutes, her feelings for Tsuna overwhelmed her, it´s makes her really happy that he supports her with this passion, but she was also worried that her grandfather may fire him.

"Alright..", the Dean approved, which totally shocks Konoka,".. in exchanged... you will protect my granddaughter more than ever", he smiled.

Tsuna nodded, holding Konoka´s hand, "I will protect her with all my might, I won´t let anyone harm her, this is a promise!", making Konoka body extremely to heat up.

This made the Dean smile even wider, "I´ll take your words, you can go now".

...

"Thank you Tsuna-kun...I-I don´t know what to say...", Konoka whispered, leaning on his shoulder, not wanting to show him her red face.

Tsuna glanced at her and smiled, "You don´t need to thank me, as a friend, I have done what I could do for you".

"As a friend, huh...?", Konoka mumbled as she slowly drift off to sleep, feeling safe around him.

...

"Are you alright with this decision, headmaster?", Shizuna, who was also presence asked, she was really impressiv of her fellow teacher, "Wasn´t this your hobby?"

"Ho? Why should I bother for a marriage canditat, if I need to plan a wedding now? Hoho", The Dean slyly grinned.

**Heart Status: Orange**

* * *

The artist who makes picture feel alive

"Isn´t his_ *handsome featuring*_ a bit too perfect?", a girl sweatdropped as she sketched the person in front of her. Saotome Haruna is the local rumormongers, manga artist, and a frequent companion of Yue and Nodoka. If there is a rumor going around in the class, she is usually at the root of it all. It is said that her rumor-spreading abilities are so well-developed that she can spread them to the other end of the school in two hours.

"Is it alright to move now, Haruna-san?", the male asked, not moving an inch.

"No, Tsuna-sensei! But I am almost finish!", Haruna said.

...

"Finish!", Haruna smiled, satisfied with her work and hand it over to her teacher.

"Wow... It´s really amazing! It´s like a mirror!", Tsuna was really impressive.

Haruna smiled happily, she like it if someone approved her work.

"But aren´t you taking a break? You already drawn so many people", Tsuna asked.

Haruna shook her head, I like to draw, so it doesn´t bother me that much and I love it, if the people looking me with those unbelievable eyes. And it´s not like I won´t have time for the festival".

"Indeed", Tsuna looks around, the people who let Haruna draw them, are always happy and satisfied, "Your picture... It´s really feels like they alive"

Haruna giggled, "This would be really awesome, if my pictures would came out alive!".

Tsuna got a really good idea, "Haruna-san! How about you will be the customer now?"

"EH?", Haruna blinked, "What do you mean, Sensei?"

"I will draw you now", Tsuna winked.

Haruna widened her eyes, but snickered, "Alright, go ahead".

...

"Finish", Tsuna smiled, handing it over Haruna.

As Haruna saw this picture she totally burst into a laughter,"Ahahahaha, Sensei, this is too good!"

"I guess this is really no good", Tsuna apologized with a sweatdrop.

"No, no this is actually good! But... Unique", Haruna grinned, "Thank you, Tsuna-sensei! I will treasure it a lot". This was the first time someone was drawing her and this made her really happy.

**Heart Status: Blue**

* * *

An invisible bond

"Where am I?", a girl slowly woke up on an unfamiliar bed. Sakurazaki Setsuna, is a half-demon hanyo from Kyoto, sent to Mahora Academy to be the guardian of Konoe Konoka. Although friends with Konoka from a young age, she ends up distancing herself from her due to a childhood accident, but is forced to come to terms and protect her as Konoka's dormant magical abilities makes her a target for other mages.

"Setsuna-san! You are finally awake, I was worried!", a familiar voice reached her.

"Tsuna-san..!", Setsuna eyes widened, when she recall her memories. Tsuna and her were walking on the street, having a conversation, she enjoyed the conversation so much, that she totally was obvious of her surrounding and hit against a pole and fell unconsicous.

"I´m so Sorry, Tsuna! I troubled you", Setsuna quickly bowed rapidly, totally embarassing.

Tsuna shrugged it off, "Well, accident like that happen, don´t worry about this, more importantly, are you alright?"

Setsuna nodded, "You brought me here, right, Tsuna-san?", blushing of the imagination of being carried from him.

Tsuna smiled, stroking her hair, "Be careful, next time".

Setsuna giggled, wait... giggled? Why would she giggle? However this familiar feeling, something is missing in her memory.

Tsuna on other hand too felt this situation very familiar to him, but no matter how hard he try to remember, it won´t come up, shrugging this off,Tsuna stand up to call the nurse.

"Wait!", suddenly Setsuna clutched at Tsuna´s shirt, "Please don´t leave again!"

Tsuna blinked at her action and notice that tears are forming from her eyes.

"Eh...?", Setsuna realized what she has done and quickly release Tsuna´s shirt, "My apologise, Tsuna-san I-I don´t why I snapped like that! I-I..."

Tsuna pat her head and ensure her, "It´s okay, Setsu... I will only call the nurse for you, I will be right back again"

Tears felt from Setsuna eyes, "I´m really sorry! I-I don´t know.. Why I am crying .. I´m so stupid, suddenly crying for no reasons... !"

Tsuna shook his head, comforting her, "Don´t think to much about that", but as he embrace her he realized something, _`Why did I call her Setsu...?´_

Unknown to them, a male was standing outside of the room, "I´m sorry... Tsunayoshi-sama, Setsuna... and of course you too, Konoka".

**Heart Status: Green**

* * *

I want you to only look at me!

"Tsuna-kun... Thank you..", a girl overjoyed, taking the ice cream. Sasaki Makie, is the energetic (and rather childish) rhythmic gymnast and one of the more prominent of the Sports Girls in the class.

"I hope you like it", Tsuna smiled.

Which Makie responded with a smile of her own. She couldn´t believe it, to have another date with her Sensei, it´s almost like dream.

"Thank you, for helping me out", Tsuna said thankfully, referring of her help, three hours ago.

Makie shook her head, "Well Tsuna-kun, I couldn´t let you carry all that stuff alone, at least I could relieve 1/3 for you".

"And I am really thankful for that", Tsuna smiled brightly at her, making Makie to heat up and avoiding his eyes, hoping he won´t notice her blushes.

"Excuse me...", suddenly a female approached Tsuna.

"Can I help you with something?", Tsuna responded.

"C-Could I take a picture with you..?", the female shyly asked, making Makie to widened her eyes, isn´t this girl aware that Tsuna is already with her?

Tsuna didn´t saw any harm on it, "Sure", his answer shocked Makie even more.

"R-Really?", the girl delighted jump.

...

"Thank you! I will treasure this!", the girl waved with a satisfied smile.

Tsuna waved back, "Though...Why did she want me to take a picture with her? What do you think, Makie-chan?", he wondered.

"Now you are asking me?", Makie growled with jealously.

Tsuna was a bit taken aback from this responds,"Is something wrong..?"

"No I´m fine!", Makie snapped, but quickly realized what she was doing,_ `What the heck I am doing? We´re not even a couple and I let my jealously out of him! Stupid me!´_

"I-I´m sorry Tsuna-kun, I showed you an ugly side of me...! I.."

Tsuna comforted her, "Calm down, Makie-chan... I don´t know what´s happen, but you don´t have an ugly side, you are beautiful as you are!"

Makie widened her eyes, filling with tears,_ `Stupid me... Tsuna-kun always cheering me up, even if I got angry on him with no reason...´_

"Tsuna -kun... If we are together... Please only look at me...", Makie whispered softly.

"Huh?", Tsuna blinked at her.

"I also want a picture with you, if you don´t mind, Tsuna-kun", Makie smiled.

**Heart Status: Orange**

* * *

The Hero always comes on the right time!

"P-p-please leaves me alone, I-I don´t have any m-money...", a girl whimpered, as three guys surround her. Shiina Sakurako is the most cheerful of the three cheerleaders in the class. As a hobby, Sakurako gambles a lot (it was probably a habit instilled in her younger days). She wins her bets most of the time, with great profit. Though she is a lucky girl, she somehow ended into a corner, with nobody to help, as the people avoided those three boys.

"Then you can give us something else..", one of the boy pervertly grinned, dragging her into an alley.

"N-No! Let me go!", Sakurako shouted, "Please! Help! Someone! Help me!"

One of the three boys snickered, "Nobody will help you, they know what will happen if they get in our way or calling the police! They are to afraid of our boss!"

"N-No...!", Sakurako whole body trembled, "Why.. Why are you doing this..?".

"No reason, it´s fun", the last boy replied, "And don´t worry, you will also have a lot of FUN! It was a good decision from you to enter our territorium"

Sakurako eyes showed with fear, how did she end up like this? Only minutes ago she was walking carefree letting her luck lead her, but this is totally something she don´t want to happen. Did her luck abandoned her?

"Now come on, don´t be so stiff, just relax and come with us!", they smirked.

"I don´t think so... This girl belongs to me, so don´t touch her anymore!", an angry voice approached them.

"What..?", the three boys glared, turning around, to think that someone talk to them like this, "Guess someone wants to die here..."

Sakurako widened her eyes, relieving tears fell from her eyes, "Sawada-sensei!"

"A teacher..? As if we believe this, he doesn-!", the boy couldn´t finish his sentence, because Tsuna vanished from his sight.

"Are you alright, Shiina-san?", Tsuna concernly asked, helping her to stand. Sakurako only responds with a nod.

"How..? How did you got behind us?!", the three boys demanded.

"Don´t worry , Shiina-san, this will be finish in one second..", Tsuna said with a deep calm voice.

...

"J-Just wait! When we tell this our Boss, you will regret this!", The boys, totally beaten ran away, after taking a picture of him.

Tsuna shrugged, "This makes things easier, I need to punish their boss anyway".

"Sawada-Sensei! You were so coool!", Sakurako eyes sparkled.

Tsuna sweatdropped, "Uhm... Did you forgot this situation?"

Sakurako shook her head, "I-I am still afraid, look... My legs are still trembling... B-but.. But I can´t let my Hero see my pain when he had saves me! I want to ensure him that I´m fine!"

Tsuna was amazed, "You are really strong, Shiina-san... But you don´t need to hid it", he said as he embracing her, what she really need now.

"Sensei...", Sakurako tightly griped around him, tears falling, her luck didn´t abandon her at all, it lead her to her Hero. "Sensei! *sniff*"

**Heart Status: Yellow**

* * *

A strange attraction

"You eyes are not bad, Tsuna-Sensei", a female smirked. Tatsumiya Mana, has knowledge of magic even before Negi Springfield arrived. She is not what one describes as sociable, since she keeps to herself most of the time and does not engage in conversation. She is also a mercenary, and mostly takes on contracts that pertain to hunting/destroying/exorcising demons and ghosts but will take on any job as long as she is paid well (she employs guns with spellbreaker bullets as her tool of exorcism). She is also the daughter of the Tatsumiya Shrine on the Mahora academy grounds.

"I give the compliment right back, Mana-san", Tsuna grinned.

"But really, I wouldn´t notice this dirt until later... Though, you didn´t need to help me to clean the shrine, Sensei...", Mana sighed.

"But if I help, this will be finishes faster and I like to learn a bit more from you", Tsuna pointed the advantage out.

Mana sighed with a smile, "Then let´s continue", something about Tsuna makes her eye drawn to him.

...

"Wow.. This took really long.. And you wanted to do this alone..", Tsuna sighed.

"Not that much longer", Mana replied, offering her teacher a tee, "Good work, Tsuna-sensei".

"You already know about me, right?", Tsuna glanced at her, as he sip his tee.

Mana didn´t responds for awhile, until she smirked, "Never thought you would be this BIG of a personality. How did you know?".

"Well.. I can see it in your eyes", Tsuna chuckled, "It´s almost staring me with questions over questions, you were waiting for your chance".

Mana was surprised and blushes, "Really..? Was it this obvious?"

"Not really, you actually have a good pokerface, but still I could read you", Tsuna teased.

Mana smirked, indeedly, her Sensei is truly a special case, even her "Eye" is drawn to him.

"But promise me, to keep this a secret", Tsuna gentle smiled to her.

Mana nodded, "Don´t worry, I will"

**Heart Status: Blue**

* * *

The perfect girl?

"Sawada-Sensei, please sign this", a girl smiled to her teacher. Chao Lingshen the genius of Mahora Academy, known for her brains, her athletic skills and the boss of a food stand specializing in Chinese delicacies. As a genius, she chooses to spend her time within several different Mahora clubs, participating actively in the robotics research, Chinese medicine, life sciences and atomic research, all in the name of helping and improving. Her knowledge and abilities in robotics have allowed Chao to advance technology alongside her cohort, fellow genius and #2 in her class and grade Satomi Hakase, towards the invention of an army of machines and weaponry as well as the invention of fellow Mahora student and robot Karakuri Chachamaru. Chao is also a master of various Chinese martial arts, alongside Ku Fei, and displays a sufficient knowledge of her own abilities.

"Sure... Though, why?", Tsuna wondered.

"Uhm.. I want to have a memory of this school, when I graduated", Chao replied.

Tsuna somehow wasn´t really convinced, but shrugged, "I see, here you go".

"Thank you, Sensei!", Chao delighted grinned, struggling to held back her happiness.

"Seems I was the first one you asked", Tsuna noticed, as his only signature was on the paper, "Are you going to Negi-kun, next?"

Chao snapped from her thoughs, "Huh? Oh! Yes, Negi-Sensei is the next one~".

"By the way, I want to thank you, Chao-san", Tsuna said.

"Eh?", Chao got confused.

"You are really enthusiastic in my class and this makes me really proud as your teacher", Tsuna smiled.

Chao was really happy of this compliment, "You don´t need to thank me, Sensei! I just love History so much".

Tsuna chuckled, "However, you really are a good student, everyone in the teachers room saying that your a genius".

Chao mumbled, "Though I´m still not great as you... Tsunayoshi-sama...".

"Hm? What was that?", Tsuna wondered, it was so quiet that he didn´t heard her.

Chao quickly shook her head with a smile, "Thank you, just.. Thank you very much, Tsuna-Sensei. I will see you tomorrow, bye-bye".

Tsuna look confused at her, as she dash away.

**Heart Status: ?  
**

* * *

The gentle wind of the nature

"How surprising to meet your here, Sawada-dono", a girl smiled. Nagase Kaede, is the gentle and calm yet strong and tall girl. She has an easy-going attitude and is almost always seen with her eyes almost closed. She often ends her sentences with _"de gozaru"_, an archaic verb form historically used by samurai. In her free time, she trains in the mountains, displaying a wide range of ninja-like abilities such as Shadow Clones.

"Oh Nagase-san?", Tsuna smiled, looking around, "I see, you use the mountains as a training area".

Kaede nodded, "And what brings you here, Sensei?"

Tsuna thought about it, "Hm.. I guess I want to feel the nature".

Kaede smiled, "It´s beautiful - De Gozaru"

Tsuna agreed, "Sometimes you just need a break from the technology. But as a ninja, you are surely often out here, right?"

"It ´s just more comfortable here - De Gozaru", Kaede honestly answered.

Tsuna chuckled, "This class... Really have various kind of people... This is so interesting".

Kaede made a small giggle, "Yeah... We are really unique... Though I can tell, that you are unique too - De Gozaru".

Tsuna made a small smile, as expected of a ninja, "It´s actually too late to ask, but I interrupt your training, didn´t I?"

Kaede shook her head, "It´s never hurt, to have company, though maybe you want to spar with me - De Gozaru".

"I´m sorry, Nagase-san, but I have to pass, it´s about time that I head back", Tsuna sadly replied.

"Too bad - De Gozaru", Kaede made a small sigh.

"But.. I have the feeling... We will spar each other very soon", Tsuna smiled.

"I hope you are right, sensei", Kaede smirked.

**Heart Status: Blue**

* * *

-to be continue-**  
**


End file.
